Enchantress
by Bitemytongue
Summary: With only a few months left until her graduation, Bella is told she's an Enchantress. Bella adapts to her new magical powers, and decides to finally get out of Forks, and move to Mystic Falls. Charlie and Bella buy a house there Bella moves a month early to set up the house. It's then she discovers her 2 younger cousins Elena and Jeremy have been pulled into the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1: Becoming an Enchantress

Author's Note

Tell me what you think, and if I should continue or not, either way I'll probably end up finishing up the story anyway.

-Page Break-

Bella walked to her house, her graduation was getting close it was only two months away, and she wasn't sure what she was going to do afterwards. She had decided that no matter what she would get out of Forks, she wasn't going to stay in Forks anymore. Bella walked into her home and she felt something was different, it wasn't a bad feeling it was a feeling of freedom, as if she had changed by stepping into her house. Bella pushed off the feeling and headed to her room. She laid down in her bed, it was early, and she still had an hour before Charlie got home. Bella closed her eyes, she had instantly gotten tired and decided to get some sleep.

Bella was dreaming. She saw a door, and she felt a pull to go to it. She cautiously opened it and stepped inside. She looked around the room and found a bench there was a lady sitting on it. Bella walked over to the bench and took a seat next to the lady, and looked at the view in front of her.

"You're more powerful than anyone could've imagined," the lady said.

Bella gave the lady a confused look, "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you," The lady said, "I'm Maria Antoinette, I was the first Enchantress, the past Enchantresses thought it would be fair if I was the one to speak with you, I was the first and you are the last."

"I have to stop taking mid-afternoon naps, my dreams are getting crazier," Bella said.

Maria laughed and pinched Bella causing her to jump in pain, "If this was a real dream then you wouldn't feel pain, your body is temporarily in the middle of the living and the dead. You're are here so I can talk about your destiny as an enchantress."

"What's an enchantress?" Bella asked looking at the lady beside her.

"An enchantress, is a type of witch," Maria said, "Being an enchantress means holding great power and great beauty. I think the beauty is just an extra perk. What really matters is the magic you hold within you. Being the first, I was the strongest, well the strongest until you came along. Every enchantress is chosen for different reasons, some are dark and some are light, you, you are in between you don't belong to one side completely. I was an enchantress of light, but the enchantress that came after me was of the dark."

"So I'm dark?" Bella asked.

"No, what you are is neutral, you will be light when you need to be, but you will also be dark when you need to be. Enchantresses who are light cannot kill any creatures, they cannot use their powers for their own will and they must adhere to the laws of the world, but enchantresses who are dark use magic to kill, and for their own personal gain. You are the one that stands in the middle. You can use magic for anything you want, but the spirits know you will never commit to the dark side fully since part of you is still light. Being on the dark side does not necessarily mean you are evil, it just means you have more of a different view on your magic," Maria said.

"So you're telling me that I can use magic?" Bella asked.

"Yes, you have limitless power," Maria said, "Since you are already of age and are from both sides you can live forever. You have the opportunity to become a vampire, but not like the Sparklers, I mean as the traditional vampires. They are of a whole other breed, and are much stronger than the Sparklers."

"By sparklers are you talking about the Cullen's?" Bella asked.

Maria nodded, "Yes, them. Many also call them cold ones but I like the term Sparklers better."

Bella smiled, "Why me you said I was chosen for a reason."

"You have great power within you, and you deserve this," Maria said simply.

"If enchantresses are so powerful, how did you die, how did any of them die?" Bella asked.

Maria smiled, "Every enchantress of the light goes willingly when the time comes, most enchantresses of the dark turn themselves into vampires, which takes away their powers. After that they all turned, they became too dependent on their powers, and don't last long in the vampire world."

"So I can become a vampire because I'm neutral?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Maria answered simply.

"Will I change when I wake up or whatever," Bella said still confused for where she was.

"Yes, your beauty will increase," Maria said, "You will also get the mark."

"The mark?" Bella asked.

"It's like a modern day tattoo, it'll be on your wrist," Maria said, "The cold one bite will dissolve and the mark will appear in it's place."

"Is that all that'll change?" Bella asked.

"No, the bad thing about enchantresses is that they cannot give birth," Maria said.

Bella nodded in understanding, she wasn't really planning on kids anyway, "Will I ever talk to you again?"

"No, when you go back to reality, you'll remember all of this and then your powers will be activated. When they're activated you'll get two books. One will be the Enchantress book of the light and the other would be the enchantress book of the Dark. They each contain the spells used by past enchantresses, and any information they gathered over time. They will now belong to you and only you. No one else will be able to see inside them but you. The books will always come to you when you call for them." Maria said.

Bella nodded, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"You need to be careful Isabella," Maria said and with that she grabbed Bella's hand and led her back to the door.

Bella hugged Maria, "Thank you for explaining this to me."

"You are welcome my dear good luck on your life," Maria said. Bella walked through the door and woke up on her bed where she was before. She felt a pain on her wrist and looked down. It was the mark. Bella smiled, it was truly beautiful. The symbol was simple it was a dragon wrapped around a flower with the word enchant on the bottom. Bella looked at the dragon and noticed it would move around the flower. She got up from the bed and walked to the hallway bathroom. She needed to wash her face and wake herself up a little. Bella looked herself in the mirror and jumped back in surprise. Her hair had grown and become wavier, her eyes had become a richer shade of brown, all her baby fat was gone, her body had become more toned, she had grown a few inches, and become a bit tanner losing that pale white color she had, and she had grown more curves and had looked stunning. Bella smiled, this wasn't going to be easy to explain, but she didn't want to tell Charlie, if the power she held was true, she didn't want to risk anyone using him against her. Then it hit Bella, her books. She ran back into her room and sat down on the bed.

She crossed her legs and held out her left hand, "Book of Light," She paused and held out her right hand, "Book of Dark." Bella saw her window open and a white book landed on her left hand and then a black book landed on her right hand. Bella smiled and then she froze she felt her mind being filled with millions of facts about the supernatural creatures of the world, and she now understood the supernatural world. Bella sat back leaning against the head board and began reading the books. She wanted to learn everything she could. Suddenly, whatever she ended up doing after graduation, didn't seem so important anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving To Mystic Falls

Author's Note

-Page Break-

Graduation.

Bella got ready, she put on her graduation dress which was a long blue dress. She pinned her hair to the side and put on her heels. In the last two months she had read both books from front to back, she also began to train in her fighting skills. She didn't want to be caught defenseless without her powers. Everyone had a weakness and she didn't want to be caught with one. She learned how to conjure up any object she thought of, and now was skillfully trained in fighting, she could use a gun, a bow, and was able to behead anything. Bella had practiced her magic, and was able to do it without uttering the spell out loud, she had even began to create her own spells.

Charlie was downstairs ready to go to the graduation, Bella had lost contact with her mother, but it didn't really bother her. Charlie and Bella headed to the school for the graduation Bella was picked to give the graduation speech and she took the offer to do it to make Charlie proud. Charlie and she had talked to about what she would do after college and they had reached an agreement. Charlie owned a house in Mystic Falls Virginia, his sister used to live there before she died. Bella had two cousins there Jeremy and Elena Gilbert. Bella never got along with Elena, but she did get along with Jeremy. Elena was mean and spoiled, and Bella felt bad for her loss of parents and their aunt Jenna, but she would try her hardest not to make it obvious how much she hated Elena. Charlie was given custody of Jeremy and he was happy to see Elena and Jeremy again. Bella was going to move into that house for a while until she figured out what to do, Charlie had been offered a job in Mystic Falls, but wouldn't take until September so Bella was going to be there a month early to get the house ready for her dad and her, then she would decide what to do from there. She had read in the dark book a spell on teleportation and was planning on using that to see the world in the future. Nothing was set in stone yet, but she did know she was getting out of the hell hole called Forks. Charlie had seen her tattoo, and said that it suited her. Bella had also worked her magic and made it so that Charlie won the lottery, he had won 108 million dollars, and Bella made sure he was always taken care of. Everything was working out fine for the both of them.

-Page Break-

Bella arrived in Mystic Falls in late July. She had bought a car and had it sent to the airport parking lot and she drove it to the house Charlie had bought after selling the old house he owned there. Bella laughed as she saw the house it was huge, mansion like, Charlie liked out doing himself sometimes. Bella parked her car in the driveway and took her bags inside the house. She gave Charlie the master bedroom and took the room furthest away from his room and used magic to put all her things away. She decided to shower and dress for her dinner with Elena and Jeremy at the grill. This was going to be fun.

-Page Break-

Elena walked into the grill with Jeremy.

"Stop moping, Bella has never been mean to you," Jeremy said.

"I just don't like her Jeremy!" Elena said she got a table for four with Jeremy. Jeremy sat across from her, "I'm only here because you dragged me."

Damon walked into the grill and took the seat next to Elena, Jeremy groaned in annoyance, "Leave Damon, we're meeting our cousin here today, and we rather not have you here."

"Cousin?" Damon said with a smirk.

"Her name is Isabella and she's a plain Jane Damon, I doubt she's your type," Elena said angrily. At that moment Bella walked in she was wearing a black and white striped maxi skirt with a cropped top exposing her stomach Bella had her hair down and smiled as she saw her cousins. Bella walked up to their table, Jeremy stood up and gave Bella a hug.

"It's good to see you again Bella!" Jeremy said grinning.

"It's good to see you too Jeremy," Bella said smiling she turned to Elena, "Hello Elena."

"Hello Isabella," Elena said smiling warmly, she knew Bella hated being called Isabella.

"Hi, I'm Damon," Damon said smiling at Bella.

"I'm Bella," Bella said taking the seat next to Jeremy.

"Whoa Bells, when did you get a tattoo," Jeremy said spotting the mark on her wrist. Jeremy grabbed her wrist gently and began looking at the tattoo. Damon had sworn he had seen the mark before, but he couldn't place it.

"I got it a few months ago," Bella said smiling.

"Does it mean anything specific," Damon asked.

Bella was about to answer when Jeremy interrupted, "This looks awesome, I like the dragon. I never thought you'd be the one for tattoo's Bella."

"It kind of just happened," Bella said with a shrug as Jeremy release her hand.

"Drunken night of partying?" Damon asked.

Bella laughed, "Not exactly."

"What did Charlie say?" Elena asked with a smirk, "I don't think he'd like his daughter to have a tattoo."

"I was 18 when I got it, it was my choice and Charlie didn't have a say in the matter, but when he did see it, he approved and said it suited me," Bella said with a smile, Elena was getting on her nerves and Bella knew she wasn't going to be polite anymore. Her powers had made her more confident in herself, and she wasn't scared of anything anymore, she could keep herself safe now.

"Where is Charlie," Jeremy asked.

"He won't be coming for a few weeks, he took the job at the Sherriff's office with Liz, but he had to stay and settle some things in Forks," Bella said.

"Your dad's a cop?" Damon asked.

Bella nodded, "That he is."

"Are you going to be going to the high school here?" Damon asked.

"No, I just graduated, I'm here to make sure the house is ready for when my dad gets here," Bella said.

"You're living here by yourself," Jeremy asked a little surprised.

"I am for the time being," Bella said.

"Are you sure you can live by yourself?" Jeremy asked, "Is it even safe for you."

Bella smiled, "I'm sure I can handle the things that go bump in the night." Bella and Jeremy ordered hamburgers while Elena ordered a salad. Damon just ordered a drink.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Bella asked Damon.

"He's the town drunk, its okay," Jeremy said. Bella laughed.

"Jeremy don't talk about Damon like that!" Elena said glaring at Jeremy.

Bella laughed, "It was only a joke Elena, I'm sure Jeremy didn't hurt Damon's feelings."

They talked for a while, Elena was still acting like a five year old, but Bella ignored her and enjoyed talking with Jeremy and Damon. Bella had realized from the beginning that Damon was a vampire and she could tell that Elena and Jeremy knew that he was too. Bella could tell easily supernatural creatures were around the town. Bella promised herself she would keep a close eye on Elena and Jeremy to make sure the two of them were okay, she didn't want anything to happen to them she wouldn't forgive herself if they were injured.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm An Enchantress

Author's Note

-Page Break-

Bella was getting tired of seeing Elena mope around for some guy, she knew that whoever she was talking about was a vampire. Bella had gotten close to Caroline, and had promised her she would help with her senior prank night seeing that Bonnie Matt and Elena were all being party poopers.

Bella was sitting up hundreds of cups in classrooms, she was using magic to set it all up, "Caroline, can you tell me what's with the cups of water?" Bella said walking out of the classroom.

"It's going to make a splash," Caroline said with a grin as she stood outside the classroom door.

Bella laughed, "Where is everyone else?"

Caroline seemed to stiffen, "Doing their own tasks." Bella stepped closer to Caroline she knew Caroline was a vampire so Bella used a truth spell on her.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked.

"Elena is in the gym with her crazy ex-boyfriend who has been compelled to kill her when the time runs out, Bonnie and Matt are trying to figure out why Klaus can't make hybrids, and no one can find Jeremy," Caroline said.

Bella sighed, "Of course this just had to happen tonight, forget we talk Caroline." Bella used her magic to find Jeremy. He was outside of town. Bella got a bad feeling about it and used her magic to teleport to be next to him. Bella found him sitting in front of the Katherine and Damon.

"Come on Jeremy let's go," Bella said walking up to Jeremy.

"Bella, what are you doing here," Damon asked startled to see Bella appear out of thin air.

"Saving my little cousin," Bella said.

"You are not going anywhere with him until I'm done with him," Katherine said grabbing Bella's arm.

Bella laughed and used magic to throw Katherine away from her, "Don't touch me without my permission."

"What the hell was that Bella?" Jeremy asked.

"Magic," Bella said before turning to Damon, "Goodbye Damon." Bella took her and Jeremy back to her house. "Stay here, and don't go anywhere, with your special little talent you're in danger, when I get back I'll explain everything to you. Don't invite anyone in Jeremy, oh and there's food in the kitchen help yourself." Bella teleported back to the school and ran to where Caroline told her Elena was. She got there right when Elena was about to be attacked. Bella used magic to pin him against the wall. Everyone turned to look at him, Stefan was struggling but couldn't get out.

"Stop fidgeting you're not going to get out of there anytime soon," Bella said walking in, "You've gotten yourself in quite a problem Elena. Vampires, Werewolves, orignal hybrid, and a witch, quite a little group you have here." Bella looked at Klaus and sighed, "If I tell you what's wrong with your little hybrid problem, will you stop threatening my family?"

"Yes," Klaus said.

"Do I have your word on this?" Bella asked stepping closer to Tyler. Everyone's eyes were glued on her.

"You have my word, but only as long as it works," Klaus said.

Bella grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him out Klaus's grip, knowing everything about the supernatural world Bella already knew why he wasn't becoming a hybrid. Bella held out her free hand and a blood bag appeared. Bella handed it to Tyler, "Drink, now!"

"The blood only makes them go crazy," Klaus said watching.

"No, the blood you give them makes them go crazy, this is something you haven't tried," Bella said. Tyler stopped drinking and his face changed into the one of a hybrid. Bella grinned, "There you go, a perfectly healthy hybrid."

"What did you do?" Klaus asked.

Bella smiled, "I gave him what he needed," Bella held out her hand again and a cooler appeared with blood bags in it, "This should make at least 50- 60 hybrids. I should make it clear that you need Elena alive to make hybrids her blood is the only blood that can make them finish their transition. This cooler is filled with blood bags containing her blood."

"How did you get my blood?" Elena yelled.

Bella groaned, "I snuck into your room and got it, how do you think I got it moron? I used magic." Bella gave the cooler to Klaus. Bella exposed her mark and Klaus's eyes went wide with recognition.

"You're an enchantress?" Klaus asked grabbing her wrist to inspect the mark.

Bella pulled back her wrist, "I am."

"What's an enchantress," Bonnie asked looking at Bella's mark.

"An enchantress is a witch, just not one that binds itself to nature. An enchantress is a witch of either the light or the dark, they hold far greater power than any other witch on the earth. There is only one enchantress on the earth at one moment, and she is either of the light side or the dark side," Klaus said looking at Bella.

"What side are you on Bella?" Caroline asked.

"Neither, I'm the neutral one," Bella said, "I'm not completely light nor am I completely dark, I am for both."

"This is nonsense Bella can't be an enchantress, I mean she's Plain Jane Bella," Elena said throwing a tantrum.

Bella got annoyed and put a silencing spell on Elena, "The blood will make your hybrids, and I suggest you get going, Damon and Katherine are planning on waking up Mikael, and I'm sure they'll bring him back here. If you get going now you won't be here when he comes."

"You're warning me?" Klaus asked taking the cooler.

Bella nodded, "There's a pack of werewolves in Arizona, it's about 20 werewolves, I would start there."

Klaus nodded, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Bella said. Klaus took the cooler and ran. Bella turned around to face the rag tag group of misfits. Caroline was with Tyler, Bonnie was stunned Elena was glaring at everything and Stefan was still held up against the wall. Bella walked over to him, and pressed the palm of her and to the side of his face. "Turn them on." Bella commanded him as she took off the compulsion Klaus had on him, "I'll release you when you turn them on." Bella watched as Stefan struggled internally with what was happening and then he closed his eyes and turned on his emotions. Bella placed her hand over his heart and murmured a spell she read from the book of light. It was used to help vampires control their blood lust so they wouldn't kill anymore. "Are you feeling better?" Bella asked.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

"I removed the blood lust," Bella said releasing him, "You won't feel blood lust anymore, it won't be able to control your life anymore."

"Thank you," Stefan said giving Bella a hug.

Bella smiled, "Not a problem, but I would release me before your ex-girlfriend over there goes crazy."

Stefan released her and ran out of the gym, Bella guessed he was going to get cleaned up since he was covered in blood. Bella turned around to face everyone, "Well, I'm going to go home, but if any of you would like an explanation of what just happened, you all know where I live."

"What about Elena, she still can't speak," Bonnie said looking at Elena, Bella tried containing a laugh watching Bonnie try to undo her spell on Elena.

Bella smiled, "Do we really want her to talk?"

Caroline couldn't help but laugh causing Elena to glare at her. Bella smiled and winked at Caroline who still had the laughter in her eyes. Bella removed the spell from Elena and before Elena could speak Bella used the teleportation spell and got out of there. Jeremy was sitting on her living room couch playing a video game, Bella flopped down beside him and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Whoa, you look horrible, I love the house by the way," Jeremy said smiling.

"I know, it's pretty big," Bella said glancing around the living room, "Charlie's coming in a couple weeks or so, I know he'd be happy to have you living with us. If you ever get annoyed by your sister, you're welcome to pick a room and move in."

Jeremy grinned, "I might take you up on that offer Elena is becoming unbearable. Did you know she had Damon compel me to forget one time?"

"How'd you know I knew about vampires?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You used magic in front of me I guessed it," Jeremy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Bella laughed, "Yeah I guess that was an easy alert, aren't you going to ask any questions?"

"Why couldn't Bonnie feel you?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not a witch of nature like her, I'm an enchantress," Bella said. She began to explain everything to Jeremy, not leaving any detail out, she knew she could trust him.

"That would explain why I've had to hit Damon ten times for the way he looked at you," Jeremy said

Bella laughed, "It's part of the Enchantress thing, I have beauty to go with my great power."

"So you don't belong completely too either side?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm neutral, I support both sides which is what makes me more powerful than any other enchantress before me," Bella said.

"You're the last one right," Jeremy asked.

Bella nodded, "Yup, sorry, I know it's a lot to take in."

"I think this is awesome!" Jeremy said standing up, "Can you teach me how to fight, you said you were training, so could you teach me how to do it."

"Are you sure about this," Bella said standing up, "We can start right now if you want."

"Yes! Come on, I want to be useful, and Alaric doesn't really like teaching me because of Elena," Jeremy said.

Bella laughed and walked outside to the backyard with Jeremy. She began to show Jeremy how to shoot an arrow and some fighting moves. Jeremy caught on quickly. After 2 hours of fighting they went back inside.

"Can you put a spell on me so I can't be compelled anymore?" Jeremy asked suddenly.

"Sure," Bella said, "Are you worried Elena would do it again?"

"I am," Jeremy said, "She's been weird since Stefan left, and I know that if something happened she would have me leave in the first moment, but I think it should be my choice to leave if I wanted to. She doesn't have a right to control me anymore." Bella nodded and pressed her hand over Jeremy's eyes and made it so that he could never be compelled.

"There, you sir are un-compellable," Bella said, "I should get you back home before I have to deal with Elena."

"Why don't you two like each other," Jeremy asked.

"She hated me first," Bella said, "I love Elena, she is my family, but I just don't like her attitude. She's spoiled and throws tantrums when she doesn't get what she wants, and in all honesty she just annoys the living shit out of me Jeremy."

Jeremy laughed, "Try living with her, she's been moping around because of Stefan, and she's beginning to have feelings for Damon, but doesn't want to admit anything because she's scared of what everyone will think of her."

Bella grabbed Jeremy's hand, "Let's go, you can gossip more with me tomorrow"

They popped into the living room of the Gilbert house and Jeremy laughed, "That was awesome Bells!" Bella smiled at Jeremy's excitement.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jeremy, we could train more if you want," Bella said.

"I'd love that! I think I can get better than you at it," Jeremy said with a smug smirk.

Bella laughed, "I'll see you after school then. Try to stay out of trouble Jeremy!"

"I make no promises I can't keep!" Jeremy said laughing.

"At least try not to do anything stupid!" Bella said, "I don't want your sister knocking at my door claiming I'm a bad influence on you."

"You're a better influence on me than she is," Jeremy said as he gave Bella a kiss on the forehead, "Get home safely Bells."


	4. Chapter 4: Helping

**Author's Note**

**I love reading the reviews! There were a few questions. **

**The Cullen's will appear in a later chapter, I promise. **

**The Victoria situation will be cleared up soon, there will be a mention of her in a few chapters. **

**About the whole Klaus not being attracted to Bella, yes she is beautiful, but I don't believe its just beauty that attracts a person to another. It has to be something else a deeper attraction. Bella is beautiful, but her beauty can attract someone in a platonic way rather than a romantic way, but I can assure you that there will be a romantic interest in a few more chapters. Just a heads up the romantic interest will not be wither Damon or Klaus. Sorry to disappoint you on that. **

-Page Break-

Bella walked down the stairs to her home, she was surprised last night with the whole Klaus situation. She had offered to explain everything to Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Elena, but none of them took her offer. But Bella was happy to know that Jeremy now knew everything and was okay with it. Bella's phone began to ring and she knew who it was. Klaus. She had put her number into the lid of the cooler, in case he needed it. Bella had made it her silent mission to make sure Klaus lived. She knew everything about the supernatural world, which included the fact that killing an original kills their bloodline, and Bella knew that if Klaus died the balance in supernatural creatures gets thrown off.

"Hello," Bella said in a cheery tone.

"Care to explain to me why you're helping me?" Klaus asked.

"Can't I just do it out of the good nature of my heart?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"I've never met someone who does something just for the good nature," Klaus replied.

Bella sighed, "I guess you have a point, but I wasn't helping you because it's some secret plan to manipulate you into doing something for me. I helped you 1. Because you were going to kill my very annoying Cousin. 2. I helped you because I felt like it. Don't think too much into it Klaus, how are the hybrids?"

"They turned out just fine, but it seems that they have a sire bond to me," Klaus said

"Your own personal little minions," Bella said, "Wouldn't you get annoyed having them follow your every order?"

"That's the point of Minions," Klaus said.

"Anything else you need Klaus?" Bella asked.

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus asked with a deadly serious tone.

"Well, he's a sadistic bastard who wants to kill his children," Bella said, "But you already know that. I'm guessing you want to know if he's back or not?"

"Is he in Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked.

"Not as of right now, but I can tell you that Damon and Katherine were looking for him. In my guess, they've awaken him, and he's on his way here. I think they're going to try and somehow bring you back to town to set up a trap for you so that Mikael can kill you. I'd be careful, but I'll keep you posted on anything I hear," Bella said.

"Why are you helping me?" Klaus asked.

"Why not?" Bella asked, "I'm not light, I'm not dark, so I could do what I want, and I'm choosing to help you, I mean you really could use it."

Klaus chuckled, "I don't need help."

"That's what you say now, but you should know having me as a friend can come in handy," Bella said.

"You want to be my friend?" Klaus asked surprised.

"It's a hell of a lot better than being enemies," Bella said, "Look Klaus, I'm helping you because I want to, not because I have some ulterior motive or because I want something from you. Helping you will help others. Accept my help, because there is no way in hell you're getting rid of it. Now, if you need anything else now would be the time to ask."

"I don't need anything at the moment, just keep me posted on the whole Mikael thing," Klaus paused, "Don't betray me, I don't do good with betrayal."

"I'm not going to betray you, I might not be pure light, but I am loyal," Bella said, "If I hear anything about Mikael I'll tell you about it. It was nice talking to you Klaus, but now I have to go, Good luck on your hybrid making. If you need anything I'll be happy to help." Bella hung up the phone and made herself breakfast. She then got a call from her father.

"Hey Bells, how's Mystic Falls?" Charlie asked.

"Great dad! How's Forks?" Bella asked.

"I'm bringing Sue and Seth with us to Mystic Falls," Charlie blurted out.

Bella smiled, she knew her father was seeing Sue, but hearing he was bringing them to live with them was a big step, "That's great, are they coming permanently?"

"Yes, I asked and Sue said yes, Leah is planning on staying," Charlie said, "Seth is excited to move and see you again."

"I'm glad to see him too," Bella said smiling, "I'll set up his room just the way he likes it, and I'll pull the papers to enroll him in school, he's in the same grade as Jeremy."

"How are Elena and Jeremy," Charlie asked.

"They're great," Bella said, "I told Jeremy that if he wants he'll always be welcome to move in with us."

"What did he say?" Charlie asked.

"I think if things keep going south with him and Elena then yes he'll move in," Bella said.

"What do you mean by going South?" Charlie asked.

"Elena has been arguing with Jeremy for a while, and she doesn't really give him the freedom he wants, which causes him to act out, and they've just been fighting," Bella said.

"Keep an eye on them Bells. How are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine dad," Bella said, "Elena is getting on my nerves, but that's normal as usual."1

"Try not to get into trouble Bells," Charlie said, "The three of us should be there soon."

Bella smiled, "I'll get all the paperwork ready so Seth can start school immediately, and tell him I said hi. I miss that kid. If you see Jake can you tell him I'll talk to him soon?"

"Of course, I was planning on going down to the Rez soon, we're starting to ship off everything so you should expect some trucks arriving at the house," Charlie said.

"Not a problem, I'll just get started on everything soon," Bella said. Bella said goodbye to her dad and sighed in frustration. The pack wasn't going to let go of Seth without a fight. Bella decided that maybe it was time for them to know about her, this way she can promise that if they ever need Seth she'd be able to bring him back in a snap. Bella looked at the time, the pack wouldn't get out of school for another few hours so she still had time.

She decided to go out and see what she could fish up on Mikael. She put a lock password on her phone, she didn't want anyone knowing she was helping Klaus. They wouldn't trust her with information after that, and she wanted to make sure no one died on her watch.

Bella arrived at the grill to see a very angry Damon and an equally frustrated Katherine. Bella took a seat at a table and ordered fries. She saw Damon and Katherine look at each other and then walk up to her table.

"What the hell did you do last night?" Damon asked angry.

"Let's see, I saved Jeremy from his kidnappers, I saved Elena from being killed by your brother, I helped out Stefan by putting a spell on him to make sure he could control his bloodlust, oh, and I spared you stupid lives when you went to wake up the man that can and will kill all of you," Bella said looking at Damon, "Is there anything I left out?"

"What are you?" Katerhine asked taking a seat across form Bella. Damon did the same. Bella lifted up her wrist and showed her mark. Katherine groaned, "That explains it, you're an enchantress."

"What the hell is an enchantress," Damon asked.

Katherine explained to him what an enchantress was and Bella smiled at Damon's surprised face.

"So which side are you?" Damon asked.

"She seems like one of the light to me," Katherine said.

Bella smiled, "I don't belong to either side, I'm in the neutral postion. I'm not completely of the light and I'm not completely of the dark."

"Is that even possible," Katherine asked.

"It is for me, I'm the first Enchantress to not belong to a side fully, that is why I'm more powerful than any enchantress before me," Bella said as she ate her fries.

"Is that why Bonnie couldn't sense you," Damon asked.

"Bonnie is a nature witch, she can only feel other witches of nature," Bella answered, "She couldn't feel me because I'm in a different league of witches."

"Are you going to help us kill Klaus?" Damon asked, "He's going to go after Elena."

Bella smiled, "Depends what you two already have planned, because when I saw you both last night, you were going after Mikael."

"We woke him up, and told him that Klaus was in Mystic Falls, he should be coming here any day now," Damon said.

Bella nodded, "When you know of a good plan tell me and I'll be happy to help."

Stefan walked into the grill and looked around and spotted Bella with Katherine and Damon he walked over to their table, "Bella, can we talk?"

Bella smiled up at him, "Sure Stefan." Bella stood up and followed Stefan out. They walked for several minutes until Stefan spoke first.

"Thank you for taking away the blood lust," Stefan said.

"You're welcome, how are you feeling?" Bella asked.

"A lot better, but I still feel guilty over every person I hurt," Stefan said.

Bella sighed, "You know, vampires, they rarely show any type of remorse for the things they do and the people they kill. They just flip the switch and let go of everything, and by the time they turn their feelings back on, it's too late. Their feelings are ruined, they're barely there anymore. You, you're different, your feelings, they're all intact, because even though you flipped the switch, your feelings were still there, and when you turned them back on you wanted to feel everything. Stefan, what you did, it's not even comparable to what other people have done. Yes, you killed people, but you always showed remorse for the things you did. You are not a bad person, and I know with the spell I have on you, you're always going to be just fine from now on. There isn't going to be anymore ripper stages. You have to understand that the guilt you're feeling right now, along with every other feeling you're having is what's keeping you human inside, it's what makes you different from other vampires who have done what you do."

"How come you never told anyone you were a witch," Stefan asked.

"Because I'm an enchantress," Bella said, "I didn't want to attract attention to myself." Bella explained in summary what she was, leaving out things that she felt nobody needed to know except her and Jeremy.

"Whoa," Stefan said.

"Yeah," Bella said with a shrug, Bella looked down at her watch the pack got out 10 minutes ago, Jeremy doesn't get out for another hour, "Go back to school, date my cousin again, do what you have to do to feel human again Stefan, it's the only thing that'll keep you wanting to live this life."

"Thanks for the talk Bella," Stefan said, "I really don't understand why Elena hates you so much."

Bella laughed, "We've never liked each other, the only reason I try to be nice to her is because I actually like Jeremy. Now, I'll see you later, because I have to pop in to see some people." Bella waved to Stefan goodbye and walked off to her car. She drove it home and popped over to the reservation. Charlie wouldn't get out for another hour so she had to make this quick. She arrived in front of Sam's house and could hear the arguing going on inside. Bella stepped inside, her scent caused everyone to turn and look at her.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked standing up.

"I'm here to make sure you don't stop my dad from being happy," Bella said, "I came to offer a solution to the whole Seth being away from the pack problem."

"What's your solution," Sam asked.

Bella walked and took her usual seat next to Jacob and explained everything to the pack they were all skeptical but after a few magic tricks and examples they all came around. The one thing that won them all over was Bella putting a healing spell on Emily. Emily was giddy with joy and was shaking with excitement as her face healed itself, leaving no trace of the scars that you used to be there.

"So, you're saying that if we need Seth back you can bring him back using your magic?" Sam asked.

Bella nodded, "Yes, now the town I'm in is a bit infested with the classic vampires, so I'll be keeping Seth safe. If anything occurs, Seth will be back the second I sense danger. I'm more than capable of protecting him and sense I don't really have anything to do over there, I'll be on call if anything ever happened."

"I like this idea!" Seth said grinning. The pack shared looks and then Sam spoke.

"We all agree, Seth is free to go, he can live as a distance member of the pack and will only be called if an emergency occurs and we need him to return," Sam says.

"Good, I have to go before people think I'm doing suspicious activities, don't tell Charlie any of this," Bella said standing up, "I need to keep my dad safe, if you hear any news on Victoria I expect a call. I'll talk to you all later, and I'll get your room ready Seth." Bella said she hugged everyone goodbye and popped back to her home town.

Bella got home and saw Jeremy in the back yard fighting with the punching bag she had back there, "Started without me?"

"You weren't here, and I got bored," Jeremy said with a shrug.

Bella smiled and began training with Jeremy. She had to admit the kid was good, and he put in an effort into being able to defend himself. Bella understood how he felt, she hated being weak before too, and she didn't want Jeremy to feel that way. At 6 they stopped their training and crashed on the couch.

"You're getting good at this," Bella said.

"Hell yeah I am, I finally have something to do again," Jeremy said smiling, "I like having something to take my mind off of everything that's been happening in this damn town."

Bella smiled, "Charlie has a girlfriend, and he's bringing her here along with her son. He's your age, I think you two will get along."

"Since when does Uncle Charlie date?" Jeremy asked surprised

Bella laughed, "I have no clue, but Sue is really nice, and Seth is a pretty fun and chill kid."

"Want to head to the grill, I'm famished," Jeremy said.

"Sure, but you have to do your homework Jeremy," Bella said.

Jeremy groaned, "Can I do it here, I hate being at my house, Elena is always there and her and Alaric can get on my nerves sometimes."

"Sure," Bella said with a smile, "Let's get something to eat."

Bella took them over to the grill, Elena was there with the rest of the group of misfits. Bella looked at Jeremy, "Do you want to go sit with them?"

"No, let's just get our food to go, I should get started on my homework anyway," Jeremy said. Bella nodded and the two ordered two burgers with fries to go. They were sitting at a table waiting for their to-go bags when Elena came over with the Salvatore brothers.

"Bella, we need to talk," Elena said.

Bella smiled politely, "We can talk after you get out of school tomorrow Elena."

"No, we need to talk now Bella," Elena said forcefully.

"Elena, Bella is helping me with my homework tonight," Jeremy said, "Unless you want me to fail my classes I suggest you just talk to her tomorrow."

Elena chuckled, "She's going to help you, Jeremy she's not even going to college how can she help you."

Bella stood up and faced Elena, "I am more than capable to help him, if you didn't know I was accepted into Harvard, and Yale both with full scholarships. I think that just proves I'm capable with helping him with some history paper." Matt came with the bag of food and handed it to Bella. Bella paid and Jeremy stood up.

"I'll see you at home Elena," Jeremy said.

"We can talk tomorrow at my place after school, it's there or nowhere," Bella said walking out. Her and Jeremy decided to walk back to the house which was only a few blocks away.

"Did you really get into Harvard and Yale?" Jeremy asked

Bella grinned, "Yes, the letters came a few weeks after I found out about my powers, I had applied just for Charlie's benefit, I didn't really think I'd get in, but the letters came and I was accepted. I turned down the scholarships and told them that I wasn't going to need it and to give them to someone who needed it, since Charlie won the lottery if I wanted to go he could pay for it. Anyway, I can reapply this year for one of their programs, but I don't know what I want to do yet."

"Who knew little Bells was a genius," Jeremy said.

Bella laughed, "You know, if you pull your grades around, you'll be able to get a scholarship to college, you'll be able to get out of this town."

"Let's just make sure I pass, I'll start thinking about college in a few months," Jeremy said with a smile.

"Alright, whatever, come one let's hurry up and eat so I can make sure you don't fall behind on your school work," Bella said.


	5. Chapter 5: Jeremy moves In

Author's Note

Chapter 6 will be coming out shortly! Whoo!

-Page Break-

Bella paced her house as the Salvatore's pulled into her driveway with Elena and walked up the steps. This was going to be fun. Bella walked over to the door and welcomed them in.

"What's with the punching bag in the back?" Damon asked.

Bella smiled, "I like to train in my fighting skills, I don't like depending on my powers too much. So what did you three want to talk about?"

"Mikael, he's in town and he's asking us for help to get Klaus back into town," Stefan said.

Bella nodded, "And what do you want me to do?"

"We can't figure out any way to get him back into town," Stefan said.

"Alright, it has to be something big, something that'll attract his attention," Bella said pacing, she was thinking of a way not to get Klaus back in town, but to kill Mikael, "We have to lie. Klaus will only come back if he thinks it's safe for him. If he believes it's not safe than he'll stay away for as long as he can, and in his years that can be centuries so we have to play it out well, we can't rush this. Give me a month and I'll sort all of this out."

"You want a month?" Damon asked.

"I need to prepare a plan, and then after that a backup plan," Bella said with a shrug, "In situations like these you have to be careful and you can't put all your faith in just one plan."

"A month it is," Damon said.

"You'll tell us what you're planning right?" Stefan asked.

Bella nodded, she hated lying, but she had to do it in order to save them in the end, "Of course, I'll tell you as I go along." Jeremy came in walking the door laughing at something that caught his attention on his phone.

"Hey Bells, Elena, Stefan Damon," Jeremy said walking past them and into the kitchen.

"What is Jeremy doing here?" Elena asked, "He's rarely home, is this where he spends his time?"

Bella shrugged, "Jeremy and I have always been close, and he comes here after school, we hang out and then I do some financing and he does his homework."

"He needs to spend time with his family," Elena said.

Bella laughed, "What do you think he's doing? He would hang out with you, but you're always surrounded by one of the Salvatore's, and Jeremy doesn't really like being the third wheel. "

"Ugh, I'm leaving, "Elena said marching out. Stefan followed and Damon stayed behind.

"She's just frustrated," Damon said.

Bella smiled, "You don't have to make excuses for her, I know she hates me, she always has. Now that Jeremy spends more time with me, she's getting jealous."

Damon handed her his number, "When you figure something out call me, or if you need help with something."

Bella nodded, "Thank you, I suggest you get going before Elena throws a fit." Damon nodded and left the house catching up quickly to Elena and Stefan. Bella went to the kitchen to find Jeremy eating a sandwich. He handed her a plate with a sandwich, "Thanks, how was school?"

"Alright, some of my teachers were surprised I did my work," Jeremy said laughing.

"Imagine their faces when they're grading it, and you get an A," Bella said.

"How do your know I'll get an A?" Jeremy asked.

"Please, if they gave you anything lower than an A, they'd have me to deal with," Bella said, "I have to go run some errands, I'll be back in a little while."

"What are you hiding Bells?" Jeremy asked startling Bella.

Bella put a silencing spell around them so no one would be able to hear them, "I'm helping Klaus stay alive."

"You're what!" Jeremy asked standing up from his chair.

"Look, I know how it seems, but if I don't help him a lot of people die Jeremy," Bella said.

"Can you explain some more please?" Jeremy asked pacing. Bella nodded and explained the original bloodline effect, and that Mikael would have to die so that the other originals didn't die. Bella sat hoping Jeremy didn't hate her for helping someone she felt needed help. "You promise you won't get hurt right?"

"I promise," Bella said.

"And you'll tell me everything that's happening, no secrets," Jeremy said.

Bella nodded, "If there's no more secrets, I suggest you sit down again, I should tell you about Seth." Bella explained about the pack and the cold ones to Jeremy. She knew Jeremy could be trusted and in this type of situation you needed someone you could trust, and she felt that Jeremy deserved to know everything.

"Now, is that all?" Jeremy asked sarcastically with a smile.

Bella smiled, "I'm going to go see Klaus. Would you like to come?"

"You're asking me to come? Elena would usually say it's too dangerous," Jeremy said.

"I'm not Elena and you're not five, so I'm not going to treat you like it. If you want to go, then go, I'm not going to take that decision away from you," Bella said, she remembered when decisions were made for her and she hated it and she wanted to make sure that Jeremy always had his own decision to make.

"I'm going to stay and do some homework," Jeremy said, "Will you be okay by yourself with him?"

Bella nodded, "No one can get in the house unless you want them to be in the house, it's a spell I have on the house. You have to invite everyone in each time they want to enter, this includes humans."

Jeremy nodded, "I'll be fine."

Bella nodded, "Jeremy, can you not tell anyone about me helping Klaus, I know it's a lot to ask, but I need to make sure no one knows about this."

"I promise you on my life that none of this will be repeated to anyone else," Jeremy said. Bella smiled and went to where she knew Klaus was. Bella arrived in a hotel room and sat down on the couch and waited for Klaus to appear. After a few minutes she heard Klaus unlocking the hotel room. Bella was watching a movie when he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked as he sat down across from Bella.

"I came to tell you some news, but if you don't want to hear it, I understand," Bella said with a smirk.

"Just spit it out, Bella," Klaus said leaning back into the chair he was sitting in.

"Mikael is in Mystic Falls," Bella said, "And I've been given the task to plan your trap, and insure your death."

Klaus sat back, "Well, that's just fantastic isn't it?"

"I have an idea," Bella said, "You have a month to finish making your hybrids and get back to Mystic Falls."

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to that town while the one person who can kill me is there," Klaus said.

"He won't kill you, I'll keep a spell on you that'll protect you from him long enough for me to kill him. The worst that can happen is that you get scratched, have a little faith," Bella said with a smile.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Klaus asked.

Bella sighed, "I have a spell that can kill an original, including you. Don't you think that if I wanted to kill you, I would've already done it? Besides, killing you means killing several others. An original dies means all the vampires on their blood line dies, you dying would destroy the balance. Oh, and guess which line the Salvatores come from?"

Klaus smirked, "If I die the Salvatore's die, well that's interesting."

"How many hybrids do you have?" Bella asked.

"Around 30 I think," Klaus said.

"Why did you want to make hybrids?" Bella asked.

"I wanted more like me," Klaus said simply.

"Makes since, do you have to tell them to leave? I mean do they really follow your every command?" Bella asked wondering about the sire bond, she knew about it, but she wanted to see it.

"Yes, they don't leave my side unless I tell them too," Klaus said.

Bella nodded and stood up, "Watch the batman movies, you'd like them, they're having a marathon right now, take some time and do something other than plan world domination."

Klaus laughed, "World domination?"

"What? It seems like something you could do with your hybrids," Bella said with a shrug, "You can't be telling me that the thought hasn't crossed your mind?"

"It hasn't," Klaus said, "But now it has, do you think I would succeed?"

"Not a chance, if anyone would succeed in world domination, it would be me. Anyway, I've got to get going," Bella said, "I'll talk to you later, I have to work out some kinks in the plan." With that Bella popped out and got back home. The house was empty, and Bella found a note from Jeremy saying he went back home. Bella shrugged it off and went to take a seat in the living room. She decided to work everything out tomorrow. It was 10 and Bella was about to go to sleep when she heard a loud knock on the door. Bella answered it to find Jeremy standing there with a suitcase.

"What's going on Jeremy," Bella said helping him inside.

"She tried to compel me again! She told Stefan I wasn't safe hanging out with you, and then Stefan tried to compel me to stay away from you!" Jeremy said.

Bella gave Jeremy a hug, "Come on, let's go get you into your room." Bella led him to his room and helped him set up his things using magic, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I just don't understand Bells," Jeremy said sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, "She promised me she wouldn't do this again and now here she is forcing me to stay away from you. You've been the one person who hasn't treated me like a basket case and she wants to take the choice of me seeing you away from me."

"Don't worry Jeremy, this is your room and you can stay here as long as you want," Bella said sitting next to Jeremy, "I actually think Charlie would be happy that you're here."

"Thanks Bells, do you think it'd be bad if I moved in here permanently," Jeremy said.

"I don't see a problem with it, and I know Charlie won't mind," Bella said with a grin, "Besides, Charlie is your guardian."

"I though Alaric was?" Jeremy asked.

"No, Alaric is Elena's guardian, Charlie is yours. You mom was Charlie's sister so when Aunt Jenna passed away, custody was given to the closest living relative, since you're related to Charlie by blood, he gets custody of you, as for Elena, since she's not from Charlie's blood, she was appointed to Alaric who Jenna had put as a guardian if something happened to her." Bella said, "If you want, I can get all your stuff from your room and bring it here tomorrow?"

"Thanks Bella," Jeremy said.

"Now go to sleep," Bella said, "I don't want to be the reason you fall asleep in class and then have Elena come here and argue with me that I'm a bad influence on you."

Jeremy laughed, "Where's the bathroom?"

"It's that door over there, all the rooms have their own bathroom," Bella said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning Jeremy."

"Night Bells," Jeremy said. Bella walked into her room and made sure the house was spelled to not let anyone in she liked knowing she was safe while she was sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6: A Day With Klaus

Author's Note

Chapter 7 should be posted either later in the night today, or early tomorrow morning. There will be a few more chapters until Bella's love interest is made clear!

-Page Break-

Bella woke up Jeremy telling him he had to go to school. She was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard a loud knock on the door. Bella walked to get it, and saw Sheriff Forbes, Alaric, and Elena all standing there.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked blocking them entrance into the house.

"We want Jeremy back," Elena said bluntly.

"Is Jeremy here Bella?" Alaric asked.

Bella nodded, "He's up in his room getting ready for school."

"His room is back at our house, not here!" Elena argued.

"Bella, Jeremy is a minor and has to have permission from his guardian to move," Sheriff Forbes said.

"I agree sheriff," Bella said, "His guardian says it's fine."

"I never said that Bella," Alaric said with a scowl on his face.

"You're not his guardian, you're Elena's guardian," Bella said, "Sherriff, my father is Jeremy's guardian, and he is coming to live here in the in a week or so, and Jeremy is just moving in with his guardian. Charlie is his blood relative, and when our Aunt Jenna died, my dad got custody of Jeremy, Jenna though left Alaric as Elena's guardian, Alaric has no right to claim to be Jeremy's guardian, when my dad is his rightful guardian."

"I signed the papers making me their guardians," Alaric said.

"You did, but it was invalid since Charlie didn't sign over Jeremy's custody. The only valid thing is that Elena is in your custody," Bella said.

"Do you have any proof of this Mrs. Swan?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

Bella reached behind the door and magically pulled out some papers, and handed them to the sheriff. She looked over them and handed them back to Bella, "Jeremy is in Charlie's custody, and as long as Charlie says its okay for him to live here then we can't force Jeremy to go back to living with you Elena. Sorry for the disturbance Bella."

"No problem Sheriff, it was just a misunderstanding," Bella said with a smile. Sheriff Forbes walked off with Alaric right behind her.

Elena glared at Bella, "You can't keep my little brother in there he'll come home sooner or later."

"I think he'd go home the moment you stop trying to take his choices away by compelling him," Bella said as she closed the door on Elena. Bella headed back to the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" Jeremy asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sheriff Forbes, Alaric, and Elena. They came to drag you back," Bella said, "Do you still want me to get all your stuff?"

Jeremy nodded, "I like it here, I can make my own decisions here. You don't treat me like a 5 year old, and Uncle Charlie has always been nice to me."

"I'll get everything right after you leave then, here you should eat something," Bella said handing Jeremy a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Didn't know you cooked?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm a master at cooking," Bella said with a grin.

"What do you do all day Bells?" Jeremy asked as he began eating his breakfast.

"I walk around, I clean, I set up the rooms, I train, I play with my magic, I go to the grill for lunch, I walk around the town, then I come home," Bella said, "I'm getting kind of bored, I think I'm going to get a hobby or a pet."

"You set up the rooms?" Jeremy asked.

"I decorate them, why do you think your room already had a bed and everything in it already," Bella said.

"You have too much free time Bells," Jeremy said, "Alright, I'm off to school, I'll see you later Bells." Bella waved goodbye to Jeremy and got dressed. When she was done, she put on a jacket and used magic to go to where Klaus was, she was bored, and she wanted to make Klaus a friend, god knew that he needed a friend.

Bella landed on the couch she was on the night before, "Klaus!" Bella said.

"Yes Bella?" Klaus said coming out of the bathroom fully changed.

"I got bored, so I decided to join you in your hybrid making time today," Bella said.

Klaus looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You're going to join me?"

"Yes, I decided you needed a friend to accompany you," Bella said.

"You're really not letting this friend thing go are you?" Klaus asked.

"Of course not," Bella said standing up, "So where are we going?"

"I have a pack a town over," Klaus said.

"What do you do with the hybrids you already have?" Bella asked.

"I keep them close to me," Klaus said.

"As in bodyguards of sorts?" Bella asked.

"I guess you can put it that way," Klaus said.

"I changed my mind," Bella said bluntly.

"Changed your mind on what?" Klaus asked looking at Bella with a confused look on his face.

"I want to kill Mikael in the next week," Bella said simply.

"Why the sudden change Bella?" Klaus asked looking at Bella with curiosity.

"I have family coming in in the next month, and I rather not have them in the line of fire," Bella said.

"So what do you have planned," Klaus asked.

"Elena is going to have an 'accident' and you being worried that your human blood bag is going to die, you are going to come into town, and Mikael will be waiting for you at the hospital. There he'll think that he's cornered you, and then I kill him," Bella said.

"Are you sure you can kill him," Klaus asked.

"Let's check," Bella said, she held out her right hand, "Book of Dark."

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked.

The door opened and the black book landed on Bella's hand.

"Is that the dark spell book," Klaus asked in shocked.

Bella nodded, "It comes when I need it to come, but it only responds to me." Bella opened it and began flipping through the pages.

"The pages are blank," Klaus said looking at the book and then at Bella who look concentrated on the book.

"That's what you see, to me they have spells, instructions how to do things, and sotires" Bella said, "Like I said this book only responds to me."

"Alright, what do you need the book for," Klaus asked.

"There's a spell in here, apparently one of your siblings pissed off a dark enchantress, and she created a spell to kill them, but then they killed her," Bella said, "But not before she wrote down the spell."

"Who was it?" Klaus asked.

"I believe it was Kol," Bella said.

Klaus chuckled, "Kol does sound like the one who would purposely piss of an enchantress and then kill her."

"You have 4 siblings right, Kol, Elijah, Finn and Rebekah?" Bella asked.

"I have 6, but the youngest Henrik, he died, and another brother died before we moved to Mystic Falls a 1000 years ago," Klaus looking at the floor.

"Sorry for bringing it up," Bella said there was silence and then Bella stood up, "I got it, the curse to kill an original, it's supposed to be extremely painful, Kol must've really made her mad."

"I'd have to ask him what he did," Klaus said with a grin thinking about his younger brother.

"You're going to un-dagger them?" Bella asked looking up at Klaus.

"It was always the plan, once Mikael dies, there is no more danger for them," Klaus said.

"I always wanted siblings," Bella said, "Who's your favorite?"

"I don't have a favorite," Klaus said.

"I bet its Kol, or Rebekah," Bella said, "It would have to be one of the younger ones."

"You don't have siblings?" Klaus asked trying to change the subject.

"Nope, my parents separated when I was young," Bella said, "I think I'm going to get a stepbrother soon though. Besides I'm fine with the two cousins I have."

"Elena and Jeremy?" Klaus asked.

"Jeremy is my cousin by blood, my dad is his uncle, Elena is adoptive so we're not blood related, but she's still family," Bella said with a shrug.

"You don't seem to like Elena," Klaus noticed.

"We've never liked each other," Bella said, "She's a spoiled brat that throws a tantrum every time she doesn't get what she wants, and she hates me for being me. She's hated me since she was born."

Klaus chuckled, "So Jeremy's your favorite?"

"Of course, he doesn't get on my nerves, and we have a lot in common," Bella said, "Now, let's get going, I'm getting bored." Bella closed the Book of Dark and sent it back home.

"You're really determined to come with me aren't you?" Klaus said.

Bella grinned, "Yup, sooner or later you'll admit that we're friends."

"Come on let's go," Klaus said, he wouldn't admit the girl was growing on him, he wasn't interested in her in a romantic way, but she was becoming a friend.

"Hey Klaus, what were you scared of when you were human?" Bella asked.

"Mikael, he was an asshole," Klaus said.

"Where's your favorite place on earth?" Bella asked.

"Rome," Klaus answered.

"Have you been to Paris?" Bella asked getting into the passenger seat of the car.

"It's a beautiful city at night," Klaus said, "People are easy to feed off of there."

"Do you have a favorite type of person to feed off of?" Bella asked they were driving to the next town and there was a car of hybrids behind them.

"Annoying teenage girls that ask too many questions," Klaus said a small smile playing at his lips.

Bella laughed, "Hey, I am not annoying I'm entertaining, now have you ever been sky diving?"

"No, I don't see the point in it," Klaus said.

"You're going to have to try it sooner or later," Bella said, "Did you meet Shakespeare?"

"Yes, the guy was entertaining to talk to," Klaus said.

"Did you get an autographed copy of one of his writings?" Bella asked.

"No, I never thought to ask him, it would've made a valuable position though," Klaus said.

"Do you miss your family?" Bella asked.

"From time to time," Klaus said, "Finn and Elijah can be a bit annoying."

Bella laughed, "That's only because they're the eldest."

"Doesn't matter they're too annoying," Klaus said.

"You only think they're annoying because they're the ones that are the most responsible," Bella said.

"Being responsible can be overbearing," Klaus said.

"How mad do you think your family will be when you un-dagger them?" Bella asked.

"I think Finn and Elijah will be the angriest of them all, Rebekah is un-daggered, but she insisted on staying in mystic falls," Klaus said.

"She was the blonde!" Bella said with recognition on her face, "I saw her a few days ago, she's definitely your favorite if you left her un-daggered.

"Leaving her un-daggered doesn't mean she's my favorite," Klaus defended.

"Yes it does," Bella said, "If you really wanted her daggered then you would've just done it again, but you left her un-daggered because that's what makes her happy, and you like seeing her happy because she's your favorite."

"Why aren't you in school right now?" Klaus asked changing the subject.

"I graduated high school already," Bella said.

"No university?" Klaus asked.

"Wasn't feeling it this year," Bella asked.

"Did even get accepted into any universities," Klaus asked.

"I got two for scholarships," Bella said, "Harvard and Yale."

"You didn't accept?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Neither one had a program in Magic, so I didn't attend," Bella said with a smirk. They continued to talk until they reached the town. Bella watched Klaus turn more wolves into his hybrids. Bella checked her watch and noticed it was lunch time, and she would head to the grill later.

"Alright, I'm going to head out, I'll talk to you later Klaus," Bella said, "I'll tell you if anything changes."

Klaus nodded, "Goodbye Bella." Bella waved and popped back to her house. She showered and changed and then decided she would stay in and make herself a sandwich. When she was done she headed to Jeremy's room. She used magic to transfer everything from his old room into his new room. His new room was much larger than his old room, so everything fit with ease. She fixed everything in his room and then went downstairs, she flopped down on the couch and decided to do some reading. She was going to have to tell everyone about her rushed plan.


	7. Chapter 7: Killing Mikael

Author's Note

Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews!

-Page Break-

It was Friday afternoon the plan would take place today, Bella had met Mikael and told him about the plan she even reassured him that if he couldn't kill Klaus she would. Bella had gone to see Klaus in the morning and put the protection spell on him, Bella had become close friends with the hybrid in a short amount of time. Jeremy knew everything Bella was planning and was going with her to make sure that she didn't get hurt. Bella put a protection spell around Jeremy just to make sure he didn't get hurt. Elena had faked getting into a car accident and that she was dying. Stefan had called Klaus, and told him that Elena could die. Klaus then said that he was going to be there with the intention of taking out a few more blood bags before Stefan turned her. Jeremy came down the stairs.

"You ready?" Jeremy asked.

Bella nodded, "Yeah I am, what about you?"

"I'm actually a bit excited," Jeremy said with a smile.

Bella laughed, "We're about to go kill an original, and instead of being the averagely scared person, you become excited?"

"Of course, I told you, Elena never let me in on these plans," Jeremy said with a grin.

Bella smiled, "Just don't tell Charlie about any of this, I'd like for him to be as much in the dark as he can be, and if he finds out that I was letting you come with me, he'd kill me."

"I know I know," Jeremy said. Bella smiled and popped them to the hospital.

They walked into the room holding Elena. Mikael was in the next room over with Damon and Katherine. Bella could feel Klaus coming in with his hybrids. The show is about to go down. Elena closed her eyes and acted as if she was sleeping. Jeremy was still not talking to Elena, but he still wanted to make sure she was okay. Stefan was sitting in an arm chair in the corner. Jeremy was sitting on the chair and Bella was standing next to him. The door opened and Klaus walked in his hybrids stood at the door. He acted like he normally would and began bickering with Stefan. Jeremy then stepped in and argued with Klaus not to kill Elena and to save her. Bella was about to speak when there was a loud noise and both hybrids fell down with their heads cut off. Klaus looked startled, but it was because after such a long time of running he was going to see Mikael again. Mikael walked in with the white oak state in his hand. Bella promised Klaus the shot to kill Mikael himself, and if he didn't succeed she would do it. Stefan stood up and carried Elena out of the room. Bella gave Jeremy a look and he nodded. He gave Bella a look asking her to be safe. Bella nodded and Jeremy stood outside. Bella closed the door behind them and there was only the three inside the room. Bella pulled the curtains, and closed the door, and put a spell on it so no one could get inside. Everyone on the outside was just thinking that she was in there to help Mikael, but she was helping Klaus. Mikael and Klaus were going at it and Mikael tried pushing the dagger into Klaus, but Bella's protection was preventing him. Klaus smirked at Mikael's shocked face and ripped the stake out of his hands and stabbed him in the stomach sending the original father to the ground. Klaus towered over Mikael and grinned.

"I bet you thought I was going to be the one that would die tonight," Klaus said with a smile. Mikael looked at Bella, who was leaning against the wall watching, "Oh no, you see, she's here to help me."

"You traitor," Mikael said looking at Bella.

"Actually, in order to be a traitor I'd have to at some point have been on your side, but I wasn't," Bella said with a smirk.

"So Mikael, it was nice knowing you, but I think Bella wanted to try out her spell," Klaus said standing up straighter and signaling to Bella to finish him off. Bella said the spell and waited for it to work. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her after a few minutes.

"Give it a second," Bella said. Klaus watched as Mikael began twitching and then he began to scream an agonizing scream. His body began to shake and then slowly he began to die. It took Mikael 20 minutes to die, and when he was finally gone his body went up in flames. Bella looked at Klaus, "I really want to know what your brother did this curse looked painful as hell."

"My bet is that she fell in love with him and then he got tired of her and broke her heart," Klaus said, "It sounds like something Kol would do."

"Come on, I want to get this over with," Bella said signaling to the door.

"Getting impatient?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"I just want to get it over with it already, can you imagine all the complaining I'm going to have to go through," Bella said she stopped in front of the door before opening it, "Does it feel different to have him dead?"

"It's more freeing, knowing there isn't anything to run from anymore," Klaus said.

"What are you going to do now?" Bella asked.

"I think I'm going to move to Mystic Falls and un-dagger my family," Klaus said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Bella smiled, "You want to be close to your best friend right, that's why you're moving here."

Klaus laughed, "Who is my best friend again?"

"Me you idiot," Bella said, "You know, one day you'll admit it."

"I wouldn't hold your breath Bella," Klaus said dusting off his shirt, he had the white oak stake in his hand, "I want you to light this on fire."

"Really?" Bella asked surprised.

"I don't want anyone to have it," Klaus said.

Bella nodded and the stake lit on fire and Bella held it in the air so it didn't burn down the hospital. Once it was gone Bella pushed the ashes to mix in with Mikael's ashes. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Let the show begin," Bella mumbled as she opened the door. Klaus stood right behind her.

"Wasn't that fun, you all set up a nice little trap," Klaus said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM," Damon yelled.

"Do you want to explain, or should I?" Klaus said looking at Bella.

"I'll do it," Bella said knowing if she let Klaus explain there would be more of an argument to happen., "When an original dies, their bloodline dies with them all vampires that were created from their blood will die with the original. You three come from Klaus's bloodline, killing him meant killing yourself. Technically Klaus and I just saved your lives." Klaus grabbed Katherine's arm and grinned.

"Katerina, how nice to see you again," Klaus said. Katherine looked terrified. Elena was now in her regular clothes and she was steaming with anger.

"Jeremy! This is why you can't stay with her! She just betrayed all of us," Elena yelled to Jeremy.

"Actually, I've known all about this even before I moved in with Bella. She didn't betray any of you, she saved your own lives that you were stupidly going to lose tonight," Jeremy said standing beside Bella to show his support in her actions.

"Well, this is just great," Damon said, "We just attempted to kill a very vengeful original."

"Klaus isn't going to kill any of you as long as you stop trying to kill him and his family," Bella said, "I've given him more of Elena's blood so Elena should stay safe."

"I'm going to get going, I have some business to take care of with Mrs. Petrova here," Klaus said with a smirk. He gave Bella a goodbye nod and left.

"Why didn't you tell us of this plan of yours?" Stefan asked.

"Because you're all idiots, if I would've told you about the effects of killing an original, than you all would've been stupid enough to continue trying because you'd want to save Elena. Look, you can hate me for lying, I mean I'd understand, but in the end of the day, Elena is alive, and so is everyone else. What I did saved all your lives," Bella said.

"She has a point, if it wasn't for her, than you would've all killed Klaus, and then you would all be gone by sunrise," Jeremy said.

Stefan and Damon stayed silent, "He'll be mad about this, he could come after all of us." Damon said.

"Like I said, leave him be with his family, and he won't kill you, I'm giving him Elena's blood, which I'm taking out with magic so it's not harming her in any way," Bella said, "There isn't a reason for you to go after him and for him to go after you, as long as you all remain calm everything should be fine."

"Why do you trust Klaus so much?" Damon asked.

"Because I actually get to know people Damon," Bella said, "Where are Bonnie and Caroline? They were here when this all started, were did they go?"

"They were busy," Elena said. Bella didn't like the look in Elena's face, but she was tired and would think about it later.

"I'm going to head home. Are you coming Jeremy?" Bella asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, let's go," Jeremy said, Bella took them both back to the house, "When is Uncle Charlie coming again?"

"He should be here within the week," Bella said.

"Cool, so what happens now?" Jeremy asked.

"Hopefully we live happily ever after," Bella said, "But since that only happens in fairy tales, I'm guessing we might just have a few weeks of everything being calm."

-Page Break-

Bella woke up to her phone buzzing at 5 in the morning, she rubbed her eyes and looked at her phone.

_I need your assistance immediately-Klaus_

Bella groaned, and texted him back, _How bad?_

_If I'm texting you for help how bad do you think? –Klaus_

Bella got up and changed quickly, she left Jeremy a note on where she was going taped to his door. Bella popped out and went to were Klaus was. He was at a large house, which seemed to be getting renovated.

"What happened Klaus?" Bella asked walking inside the house. She found Klaus pacing back and forth angrily.

"The Bennett witch and the Forbes girl Caroline, they stole a coffin from me, and they daggered Rebekah," Klaus said.

Bella groaned, this was what Elena was hiding, "I'd bet anything my idiot of a cousin has something to do with this."

"Getting herself on the bad side of a very vengeful original does sound like something she would do," Klaus said.

"So what's the plan?" Bella asked looking at Klaus who had stopped pacing and looked like he was concentrating.

"I don't know yet," Klaus said, Bella knew when it came to his family, Klaus could be reckless, so she would take care of all of this.

"Alright, so we get Rebekah back first," Bella said, "What coffin did they take?"

"My mother's" Klaus said.

"Whoa, wait, your mother died," Bella said suddenly intrigued why Klaus had her. In all the time they talked, they both avoided their past problems and occurrences and stuck to talking about the lighter side of things.

"The ancestor of the Bennett witch, she preserved my mother's body after I killed her," Klaus said looking down at the ground.

"I thought Mikael killed her?" Bella asked confused.

"No, that's what I told everyone, I killed her for putting the curse on me, and damning me to this curse," Klaus said.

Bella nodded in understanding, "You're afraid, if Bonnie can open the coffin, than she could come back and kill you."

Klaus nodded, "She'd kill me the first chance she has."

"She won't kill you, I can promise you that, I guess this is one of the perks of being one of my best friends, now we can get planning after I have breakfast, so where's Katherine?" Bella asked

"I tortured her for a bit and then I let her go, who knows where she is," Klaus said.

"That's just great," Bella said, "I'll locate Rebekah when I get home, I'll tell you were she is later in the morning."

Klaus nodded, "Knowing that I killed my own mother and then lied about it, you are still going to help me."

"The past is the past," Bella said with a shrug, "What's happening with your house?"

"I'm renovating, I wanted a place for my siblings to live in," Klaus said looking around. Bella used some magic and finished fixing the place up, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, I thought this way was faster, and you could have a home for your family," Bella said, "I'll see you later Klaus."

"Alright Isabella," Klaus said.

Bella groaned, "You're lucky it's too early in the morning for me to hit you for calling me Isabella."

Klaus smirked, "You really are grumpy in the morning."

-The Gilbert House-

Katherine walked into Elena's room and woke her up. Elena was about to scream but Katherine put her hand over Elena's mouth. "I came to offer a solution to you about Bella."

Elena calmed and looked at Katherine, "I don't want to kill her."

"We won't kill her permanently, look all we have to do is turn her into a vampire and her powers go away and she isn't a threat to any of us anymore," Katherine said trying to convince Elena.

"How are we going to turn her?" Elena asked sitting up.

"We're going to use something she loves against her," Katherine said with a smirk, "We're going to lure Jeremy into our hands and then we're going to trap Bella, were I'll turn her, all you have to do is play victim so that I can get to Jeremy."

Elena contemplated harming her brother, but in the end what she wanted the most was Bella to be weak again. Elena nodded to Katherine, "Sounds like a plan."


	8. Chapter 8: Bella's A Vampire

Author's Note

New Chapter! Next chapter is the ball chapter!

-Page Break-

It was later in the morning and Bella was over at Klaus's house helping him track down Rebekah. They had found her at the old witch house. Now they were standing in front of the house.

"Stay outside," Bella said looking at Klaus, "The witch's hate you and it'd be easier for just me to go inside."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked looking at Bella who seemed to have a determined look on her face.

"I got it, it shouldn't take me long," Bella said going inside. She walked around and could feel the witches surrounding her, Bella groaned, "I'm here to get someone back! The Bennett witch kidnapped her, and she doesn't deserve to be in this room! I suggest you stop staring at me and go do something else, I don't do nicely when I'm being stared at." Bella said to the house as she continued to walk through the rooms searching for Rebekah.

Bella walked into an empty room and found Rebekah on the floor face down. Bella used magic and picked her up. She walked outside with her, and gave her to Klaus. She then took the three of them back to the house.

"I am going to kill whoever did this to her," Klaus said setting Rebekah in a coffin.

"I'd be happy to help you when you do," Bella said feeling angry at the way they treated Rebekah. Bella could tell all Rebekah wanted was to try and be normal again. "But I have to get going right now, you should un-dagger them today."

"I'll do it right now," Klaus said, "Thank you for your help Bella."

"Not a problem Klaus," Bella said smiling, "Call me if you need anything." Klaus nodded and said goodbye to Bella. Bella went home to find a note attached to her front door. Bella grew angry as she heard that Katherine had kidnapped Elena and Jeremy. Bella was about to turn around to ask Klaus for help when she was hit over the head causing her to stumble down to the ground and pass out.

Bella woke up, she could feel the blood from where she was hit on her head trickling down her forehead and onto her shirt. Bella was struggling to think straight enough to use a spell to get out of there. Bella looked around she saw Elena tied up and saw Jeremy with a similar cut on his head. Elena curiously looked fine, and Bella knew that Elena had something to do with this, she wouldn't go without a fight, and if she were truly kidnapped, the Salvatore's would be running all over town searching for her. Katherine came out with a smirk.

"Can you guess what I'm going to do?" Katherine asked biting into her wrist. She forced Bella's mouth open and Bella choked down the blood, she lost too much blood to fight back. Jeremy was the only other person that knew that if she were to turn she would keep her powers. Bella looked at Jeremy and he was trying to stay awake. Bella sent him a look of worry, but he sent her a small smile of reassurance. Bella felt Katherine's hands on her neck, "It'll be fun to see you without your powers Bella you won't be so strong then." Katherine twisted Bella's neck, causing a sickling snap.

Bella woke up with a pain in her neck, her new vampire eyes found Katherine instantly and Bella snarled in anger, "I am going to kill you."

Katherine smirked, "You can't kill me you're powerless, and I have been a vampire longer than you making me stronger than you."

Bella smirked and used magic to get out of the ropes, Katherine tried running but Bella used magic to push her into a wall and put a force around her to keep her there. Bella walked over to Jeremy to untie him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, my head's just a little hurt that's all," Jeremy said rubbing his head. Bella put a hand over his cut, and healed it for him, "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Bella said, "Go home, I'll take care of Elena."

"She set this up didn't she? Elena, she was helping Katherine right?" Jeremy asked looking at his sister who had panic in her eyes for her plan being discovered.

"I'm sorry," Bella said knowing that what Elena just did had possibly made her lose Jeremy forever.

"I'm going to be fine, I'll see you at home Bells," Jeremy said, Bella used her magic and sent Jeremy home. Bella walked over to Elena and untied her and then slapped her.

"No matter how much I dislike you, you are my family and I'd take care of you, I wouldn't wish death on you, but I swear Elena you're messing with the wrong people. You need to let go of all the petty anger and jealousy you have and you need to move on. Stopping trying to go against me and stop trying to kill Klaus and his family, because it won't work, and there will come a time when I won't be able to stop him from killing you." Bella threw Elena to the ground and watched as she scrambled off. Bella turned to Katherine and smirked she put a spell on Katherine, she fell to the ground screaming. After an hour Bella removed the curse, but kept Katherine on the floor. Bella stepped over her and pressed her knee into Katherine's stomach, and looked at Katherine in the face.

"I should kill you," Bella said, "I should kill you for killing me, but that'd be too easy. Way too easy. You took my human life from me, but I think centuries of you feeling pain will be enough for me. You see, Klaus, he's a good friend of mine, and I know how he tortures people, and the pain you felt when he tortured you, it won't be anything to what you'll feel with me. I may not lay a hand on you, but my magic is going to do all the work for me." Bella pressed her knee deeper into Katherine's stomach causing her to groan in pain. Bella smirked, she was about to re-put the spell on her when her phone rang. It was a message from Klaus asking her to meet him at his house.

Bella picked up Katherine and took her to the tomb. Bella threw her inside and put a spell on her so she couldn't leave.

"I'll be back dear, have fun withering in pain," Bella said with a smirk as she left Katherine and popped over to Klaus's house. She knocked on the door.

"Since when do you knock?" Klaus asked opening the door.

"Since I have to be invited in," Bella said with a shrug.

"You're a vampire now?" Klaus asked surprised.

"Long story, invite me in and I'll think about explaining it," Bella said.

"Come in Bella," Klaus said. Bella walked in to see the entire Mikaelson family (Not Esther).

"You're Klaus's siblings right?" Bella asked looking at all of them, she only recognized Rebekah, but could make out who the rest were.

"They are, Bella, why do you have blood all over you?" Klaus asked looking Bella up and down.

"Oh, Katherine turned me against my will, this is all my blood from when she hit me over the head," Bella said, she used magic and cleaned herself up.

"You're a vampire-witch?" Elijah asked.

"Bella's an enchantress," Klaus said

"Light or Dark?" Elijah asked.

"Neutral, I don't belong to just one side," Bella said with a simple smile.

"How are you a vampire with powers?" Kol asked, "Enchantresses who turn into vampires are supposed to lose their powers, and not be able to keep them in their immortal life."

"I'm the last in the line," Bella said, "Since I don't belong to either side I have the privilege to be a vampire."

"You just couldn't be normal could you?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

Bella shrugged, "It was never any fun being normal. I'm guessing I wasn't brought here for introductions, so what do you need me to do?"

"They want to hurt me for what I did, but that spell you had on me when we were with Mikael, it never came off," Klaus said.

Bella laughed, "You're going to allow them to beat the living crap out of you?"

"Yes, so can you remove it?" Klaus asked.

"Of course I can," Bella said she removed the protection from him, "Before I leave, do you need Katherine for anything?"

"No, go ahead and do whatever you want with her," Klaus said.

"Alright, I'm out of here, I haven't found Bonnie or Caroline yet, I've been a bit tied up at the moment, but when I figure out where they are I'll tell you about it," Bella said.

"Good," Klaus said. Bella waved to the other originals and popped out of there.

"Who is she?" Elijah asked, "She wasn't here before you daggered me."

"I know, she came here in July her name's Isabella Swan," Klaus said.

"Do you love her, is that why you call her Bella?" Finn asked finding it weird to see his brother act so kindly to someone.

"Bella's a friend, I call her Bella because she doesn't like being called Isabella," Klaus said.

"You don't have friends Nik, so how are getting her to do as you ask?" Rebekah asked.

"Believe it or not, Bella is a friend," Klaus said, "She just likes to help me from time to time."

"For what in return?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing, she helped me kill Mikael, she helped me track Rebekah down, and she hasn't asked me for a thing," Klaus said His siblings seem surprised.

"I dated an enchantress before, but then I killed her," Kol said thinking back to his time with an enchantress.

Klaus laughed, "I know, the spell she used to kill Mikael, it was meant to kill you."

"Guess I got lucky that I killed her before she could kill me," Kol said with a smile.

"Well, I thought you all wanted to stab me?" Klaus said spreading out his arms. The four other originals took out their daggers and dipped them in white ash. They each stepped closer and stabbed Klaus. Klaus didn't feel any pain and it dawned on him that Bella must've put a spell on him. After an hour of stabbing him they finally finished and Klaus was relieved. His phone buzzed and he answered the text he got, _They opened it, you should've just let me keep that spell on you. If you need anything you know where I am. Oh, Katherine is locked up in the tomb. –Bella _

Klaus finished reading the message and put his phone back in his pocket, he looked at his siblings and then the front door opened to reveal their mother's arrival.

-Page Break-

Bella got off the phone from warning Klaus, and then went home and found Jeremy on the couch watching T.V.

"How are you?" Jeremy asked.

"Thirsty, I just had my human life ripped away from me because of your sister. I knew that eventually that I was going to turn, but I just wanted to do some things before it happened." Bella said sitting next to Jeremy. Jeremy gave Bella a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think Elena would be capable of something like this," Jeremy said.

"I think now she's capable of anything," Bella said she pulled away and conjured up herself a blood bag and choked it down she didn't want Jeremy to be in danger around her.

"It's going to be weird watching you drink blood," Jeremy said.

Bella laughed, "I know, hey, I have to go tell the pack about this, care to join me?"

"Let's go," Jeremy said he was happy to finally get to know the pack. Bella took them to the reservation and instantly there were a pack of large wolves in front of them. Bella stood protectively in front of Jeremy.

They all went back into the woods and changed once they saw that it was Bella.

"They were huge!" Jeremy said.

"I know right," Bella said with a grin.

"Bells, why do you smell like a vampire," Jacob asked. Bella explained to Jake and the rest of the pack what happened with Katherine.

"I'm not banned am I?" Bella asked worried, the pack was like another family for her and she didn't want to lose them.

"You're a part of the pack until you die," Jacob said.

Bella smiled, "I already died,"

"Until you die permanently," Jacob clarified for Bella with a laugh.

"Good, guys, this is my little cousin Jeremy." Everyone said hello to Jeremy and then they began to get to know him. Jeremy seemed to feel comfortable with his new friends. Bella smiled as he got along great with Seth. They stayed there until Jacob said Charlie was coming back from his final fishing trip with Billy before they left on Tuesday. Bella said goodbye to everyone and took Jeremy home they ordered pizza together and stayed in the rest of the night. Bella was worried what would happen now that Esther was back in town.

-Page Break-

Bella woke up to someone knocking and rushed down stairs to find out who it was. She opened the door to find Elijah standing there.

"How can I help you?" Bella asked, "You're Elijah right?"

"Yes, I'm Elijah, I came to drop this invitation off," Elijah said handing her an invitation. Bella looked over the invitation.

"A ball tonight?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mother wants to show that our family is in peace," Elijah said.

"Alright," Bella said, "Thank you for dropping it off, would you like to come in?"

"I'd love too, but I have more invitations to drop off," Elijah said with a courteous smile.

Bella nodded in understanding, "It was nice seeing you Elijah." Elijah nodded and ran off. Bella saw Jeremy coming down the stairs.

"Who was that?" Jeremy asked.

"Elijah Mikaelson, I've been invited to a ball," Bella said, "Care to be my plus one?"

Jeremy laughed, "Can't we just stay in tonight?"

"I don't think so kid, if you don't want to go, it's cool, I'm sure if I ask Jake he'll come with me," Bella said following a Jeremy into the kitchen.

"I'll go, no point dragging a shape shifter into a den filled of vampires," Jeremy said.

Bella laughed, "I'm going to go buy a dress, want me to buy you a suit?"

"No, I have one," Jeremy said.

Bella nodded, "Have you ever been to Paris Jeremy?"

"No," Jeremy said grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"Want to go?" Bella asked with a grin.

"Let me get dressed," Jeremy said running back to his room with his cereal. Bella went back to her room and got a message from Klaus.

_Get the invitation? –Klaus. _

_I did, still alive I see. –Bella_

_A few daggers can't really kill me, nice spell work to prevent me from feeling pain –Klaus. _

_No one should be punished for past mistakes –Bella. _

_Didn't you punish Katherine? –Klaus_

_That's different, I punished Katherine for something she did in the present. She took away my human life, so I'm making her pay for it –Bella_

_You're going to have to explain how you were turned – Klaus. _

_Elena and Katherine teamed up together, Katherine faked kidnapped Elena, Jeremy went to save her, and Katherine ambushed me on my doorstep where she left a note saying she kidnapped Jeremy. Katherine wanted my powers gone, so she thought original enchantress rules applied to me, and she changed me. –Bella _

_I don't understand why you let her live –Klaus_

_Death is too simple, besides, I can't kill my creator. Does your mother know I'm an enchantress? –Bella_

_No, my siblings tried telling her of you, but for some reason the words never came out. Your doing? –Klaus_

_I wanted to keep my identity a secret. Witches of nature don't really like Enchantresses, so I put a spell over everyone who knows what I am, if they try to tell a witch of nature they can't. I even erased it from Bonnie's mind. –Bella said. _

_I'll see you tonight Bella –Klaus_

_How do you know I'm going? –Bella_

_Because you're you, and you'd go to make sure that Elena was okay, even though you hate her, you'd come just to make sure she stays alive. My mother has asked to speak to her. –Klaus _

_No need to guilt me into going, I was already going to go –Bella said. _

_I'll see you later Bella –Klaus said. _

Bella finished changing and went downstairs with her bag to see Jeremy already there. "Ready to go?"

"Yes! I've never been out of the country!" Jeremy said with excitement in his voice. Bella smiled and took his hand. They arrived at the top of the Famous Eiffel tower.

"Whoa, it's so cool up here!" Jeremy said looking around.

"I know right," Bella said looking down. They walked around Paris being tourists and then an hour before the ball they headed back home to get ready. Bella had a camera filled with different pictures of her and Jeremy all around Paris.


	9. Chapter 9: The Ball

Author's Note

Bella's dress for the Ball .

Chapter 10 should be up tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading all of them.

-Page Break-

Bella put on her black floor length dress, she had been running so late with Jeremy, she just randomly choose the first dress she got her hands on. She rushed down the stairs in her heels and found Jeremy messing with his tie. Bella did it for him using magic.

"So, are we driving or magic?" Jeremy asked.

"Magic, we're already late as it is," Bella said as she used magic to take them to the front of the Mikaelson home. Bella walked in beside Jeremy. They were greeted by Rebekah and Kol.

"Hello Bella, Jeremy" Rebekah said.

"You look stunning Bella," Kol said with a smile.

"Hello Rebekah, thank you for the compliment Kol," Bella said with a slight smile.

"I'm going to go find Matt," Jeremy said.

"Don't get in trouble," Bella said before Jeremy walked off. Jeremy sent her a small smile and a shrug.

"Where did you buy your dress Bella?" Rebekah asked eyeing the dress Bella was wearing.

"Somewhere in Paris, Jeremy and I went sight-seeing today, and I picked it up last minute," Bella said.

"I liked Paris, the blood tasted well there," Kol said with a smirk Bella smiled, that was what Klaus had told her when she mentioned Paris before.

"Would you go shopping with me tomorrow Bella?" Rebekah said.

"Sure," Bella said with a smile. Rebekah nodded and walked off with a smile, Bella focused her attention on the original in front of her. "What did you do to make a dark enchantress so angry that'd she make a spell just for you?"

"We had a relationship, she was overly jealous, and she kept following me, so I broke it off with her. Than I went one day to talk to this witch friend of mine, and the next morning she was dead, Cynthia the dark enchantress, killed her out of jealousy. Knowing that she had gone completely crazy, I went to reason with her. I tried telling her that what she felt for me was just lust, and then she threatened to tell Mikael where I was, so I killed her before she could," Kol said.

"You got very lucky, I used the spell on Mikael, he didn't go peacefully," Bella said, "It took him about 20 minutes for him to finally die."

"Why did you help Nik kill Mikael?" Kol asked curiously.

"I consider him a friend," Bella said with a shrug, "And when a friend needs help, you help them."

"Here asked Caroline Forbes to come here with him," Kol said trying to see if she would get jealous.

"Good for him, it's obvious he's been pining over forever," Bella said sincerely, but she knew that wasn't the reason Klaus invited Caroline to the ball. Bella walked with Kol to get a drink. He handed her a glass of champagne. "Did you meet a lot of Enchantresses?"

"I met a couple, none of them were as beautiful as you though," Kol said with a smirk.

Bella laughed, at his attempt of flirting, "How many of them were dark?"

"Most of them were dark, light ones were always a bit snobby," Kol asked.

Bella laughed, "You only think light ones are snobby because they have morals."

"Are you saying I don't have morals?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"No, but enchantresses of the light just have stricter morals than others," Bella said, "I'm sure you only thought they were snobby because of their strict morals." Klaus came up to Bella and Kol.

"Come on Kol, leave Bella alone," Klaus said, "There's an announcement going to happen, and mother wants us all together."

"You know, I would expect at least a simple hello Klaus," Bella said taking a drink of her champagne.

"Hello Bella," Klaus said with a roll of his eyes.

Bella laughed, "Not was that so hard? I'll leave you two alone." Bella walked back to where Jeremy was standing with Caroline. Bella greeted Caroline. The announcement began when Bella felt her phone vibrate. She walked outside with her phone, Jeremy saw her leave, but didn't think anything of it. Bella made sure she was hearing distance away when she answered.

"Hello?" Bella said answering her phone.

"She got Paul, we were tracking her, and she bit down on Paul, we don't know what to do, so we called you," Jacob said frantically into the phone. Bella grew angry at hearing Victoria hurt one of her friends, "He's in a lot of pain, and his pulse is slowing, he might not make it much longer Bells."

"I'll be there in 5 okay?" Bella said, "I know I can fix this don't worry, just tell Paul everything will be okay, and tell him to hold a bit longer."

"Get here as soon as you can," Jacob said. Bella rushed back inside the house and found Jeremy in the dancing room. Bella walked up to him.

"I have to go, I'll be back in 10," Bella said.

"What happened," Jeremy asked.

"I'll explain when I get back," Bella said, "Just stay safe please."

"Yeah alright," Jeremy said worried. Bella gave him a reassuring smile before rushing back out of the room. When she was out of sight of the house she popped over to Forks. She was in front of Sam's house. She knocked, needing to be invited into the house.

"Bella come in," Sam yelled. Bella rushed in to the room where Paul was at. She kneeled by his bed, he was lying on his stomach, the bite was on his side. Bella pressed her hand on the bite and created a spell to heal it. She felt the wound healing itself. Everyone watched with bewilderment, as Bella stepped back.

"He should be just fine, but he'll need rest, and well a lot of food to build back up his strength, he probably shouldn't go into his wolf form for another day," Bella said.

"Why the hell are you in a dress Bella?" Jacob asked looking at Bella with a confused look on his face.

"I was attending a ball with Jeremy," Bella said, "I have to go back, the ball was being held in a room filled with vampires, and I left Jeremy by himself."

"Go, we'll call if anything else happens," Sam said giving Bella small nod.

"I'm going to kill her," Bella stated to the pack before she left, "I'm going to find her and kill her, and she's going to die a slow and painful death. I am going to make her regret everything she's done. Every person she's killed and every person she's hurt. She'll be begging for death before I'm done with her."

"Vengeful Bella is scary," Quil said with a smirk.

"Vengeful Bella seems like a badass," Seth said with a grin, "I'll see you Tuesday Bells."

Bella nodded and popped back. She walked back inside to find Finn leading Elena off to a different room. Wanting to make sure her cousin was okay Bella followed slightly behind. She was sure to make sure that she wasn't noticed. She was listening in on the other side of the wall. Esther was putting up a privacy spell, and Bella was getting a bad feeling about what was about to be said inside the room. Bella listened as Esther explained her method of killing her children. Bella sighed when Elena was only too eager to get rid of the originals. When they were done Bella rushed down the stairs and walked into the dancing room. She knew going to Klaus was useless, he was obviously planning something with Caroline who had helped steal his coffin, and he was too happy to have his family back to listen to Bella. Bella went to the next best original. She walked up to Elijah who was talking to someone from the town council.

"Elijah, can I talk to you outside for a moment," Bella said trying to act as normal as possible.

"Of course Bella," Elijah said holding out his arm for Bella to take. They walked outside to a small bench and sat down. Bella put a silencing spell around them and turned to look at Elijah.

"Did you know Elena was going to talk to your mother?" Bella asked looking at Elijah.

"Yes, Elena said she would tell me what it was about," Elijah said.

"Well, let me do it for her since she'll probably lie to you. Your mother, she's done a spell, she's lacing the wine with a spell that will bind all of you together, so that if one of you dies you all die. I need you to not drink the wine, if one of you doesn't drink the wine, then the spell won't work, and it won't bind you together, and you won't die," Bella said hoping Elijah would believe her.

"Why would you come to me and not Nik," Elijah asked curiously.

"Because, Klaus is happy with your mother back, and wouldn't believe me until it's too late. You, you're more skeptical about your mother, I have a better chance in getting you to believe me than trying to get one of your other siblings to believe me." Bella said.

"She would notice if I don't drink the wine," Elijah stated to Bella.

"Not if I put an Illusion charm on it, to her you drank the wine and the spell worked," Bella said, "In order to pull a spell like this off, she'd need the full moon, so she wouldn't try to kill one of you until Thursday."

"Thank you for helping us Bella," Elijah said standing up and offering his hand to Bella, Bella smiled and took it.

"So you believe me, I thought I would have to convince you more," Bella said.

"You haven't tried to go against our family so far, and if Nik can trust you, that means a lot," Elijah said.

Bella nodded, "When she passes out the wine, you won't have to do anything she'll believe you drank it."

Elijah nodded in understanding and led Bella back inside. He walked off to talk to his sister and Bella went to talk to Jeremy.

"So what happened that you left earlier?" Jeremy asked.

"I had to go heal someone from the pack," Bella said, "She's getting more desperate, and I have to kill her sooner or later."

"What's your plan?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know yet, but she won't go back to Forks so quickly, I have about a week or so before she'll try anything again." Bella said, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's a great party," Jeremy said, "I asked for my homework for the rest of the week, I said I was sick."

Bella laughed, "Why'd you do that?"

"I wanted to spend some time with Uncle Charlie when he came, I already finished all the homework, so my schedule is free for the rest of the week," Jeremy said.

Bella smiled, "Such a little sneak! Alright, I don't think Charlie would have a problem with this." Esther began giving her speech, and the servers began passing out the glasses of wine. Bella sent a glance to Elijah who was looking at the Wine and then to his mother. He sent Bella a reassuring smile and then Bella put the spell on him. Everyone took a drink and Esther thought her spell worked. Bella was talking to Jeremy when Damon walked up to her.

"Do you want to dance Bella?" Damon asked.

Bella smiled politely, "Sure Damon." Bella walked off to dance with Damon.

"When did you turn?" Damon asked as they danced.

"Did Elena not tell you? Well, I just recently turned, sometime around yesterday afternoon, Elena and Katherine came up with a plan to turn me to take away my powers, but that didn't work," Bella said

"I'm sorry, Elena said she was spending the day with you and Jeremy trying to mend your relationship," Damon said, "We never thought she'd do something like this."

"Elena is driven by her hatred for me right now, nothing will stop her from trying to kill me and get me out of here," Bella said she looked at Damon and her face turned slightly serious, "You have to get away from her Damon, Elena is doing some reckless things, and I won't be able to hold back the originals if she does something to go against them again. They may not kill Elena because they need her blood, but they will kill Stefan, and then they might go after you. I'm giving you a warning to separate yourself from all of this."

"I won't just leave my brother," Damon stated, "I'll figure out a way to get him out of here, away from all of this."

"Do you mind if I cut in Damon," Kol said

"Not at all," Damon said. Kol stepped in and took Damon's place dancing with Bella.

"I saw you talking to Elijah earlier," Kol said to Bella.

Bella nodded, "I was having a conversation with him it's usually what people do at parties."

"Are you enjoying yourself Bella?" Kol asked.

"I am," Bella said with a smile, "What about you?"

"I find dancing with you to be enjoyable," Kol said with a grin.

"Really, I've been told I'm a horrible dancer," Bella said with a small laugh.

"I think just the opposite Bella," Kol said as he twirled Bella.

"That's only because now I'm less clumsy then when I was human," Bella said putting her arms around Kol's neck, Kol rested his hands on Bella's waist.

"You're much different from other enchantresses I met," Kol said, "The ones of the light wouldn't bother helping an original, and the ones of the dark would always ask for something in return for their help, but you, you've helped Nik so many times, and yet you haven't asked for a thing."

"I don't need to ask for anything," Bella explained.

"Isn't there anything you want?" Kol asked.

"Not really," Bella said, "Is it that strange to you that I'm just here to help?"

"It is, no one really ever likes helping the originals," Kol said with a slight shrug.

"Thank you for the dance Kol," Bella said smiling as she walked off the dance floor. Rebekah met her when she walked off.

"Hey Rebekah," Bella said smiling.

"Hello Bella," Rebekah said, "Are we still going out tomorrow?"

"Of course, I mean as long as I can bring Jeremy?" Bella asked.

"I'd love the company," Rebekah said, she was developing a small crush on Jeremy, but she wouldn't say anything to anyone about it.

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning," Bella said with a smile.

"Okay," Rebekah said smiling as she walked away. Bella smiled at Jeremy as he danced with Rebekah.

"My siblings have taken a liking to you," Klaus said walking up to stand beside Bella.

"Of course, I'm a very likeable person," Bella said with a smirk.

"I never knew you could be so vain Bella," Klaus said with a small smirk.

"I wasn't being vain, I was just telling the truth," Bella said with a smile, "You know, for a ball that was planned last minute, it turned out really great."

"Rebekah likes decorating," Klaus said, "Where did you go off to earlier?"

"I had to go heal a friend of mine," Bella said, "He was in a bit of an accident and I went to heal him."

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"Cold one bite," Bella said, "He's a shape shifter, so the bite wasn't turning him, but killing him."

"Since when do you know shape shifters?" Klaus asked.

"About a year that I've known them, I'm an honorary pack member," Bella said with a grin.

"What were they doing with a cold one?" Klaus asked, Bella and him had always avoided the topics of their pasts.

"She was on their land," Bella said, "They kill any human drinking vampire that goes on their land."

They didn't kill you," Klaus said.

"I'm part of the pack, and I drink from blood bags only," Bella said.

"Hey Bells, ready to go?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure Jeremy," Bella said, "Thanks for the invitation Klaus."

"Goodbye Jeremy, Bella," Klaus said with a slight nod of his head he left and Bella and Jeremy walked out of the house to a secluded area and Bella popped them home.

"I'm going out with Rebekah tomorrow, are you coming?" Bella asked.

"I've got nothing to do," Jeremy said, "As long as we go out of town."

"Alright, now let's go to bed, because I'm exhausted," Bella said. Jeremy nodded and they both headed upstairs.

-Mikaelson Home-

Esther had just gone to sleep. Finn was in his room. Everyone else was in the living room together.

"Tonight went well, wouldn't you say brothers?" Rebekah asked taking a seat on an empty chair.

"Better than expected yes," Elijah said pouring himself a drink.

"You seemed to be cozy with Caroline Nik," Rebekah said.

"She and her little witch friend stole something from me, and I'm just planning out my revenge," Klaus said continuing his drawing.

"Nik, do you have Isabella's number," Kol asked from his spot on the couch as he fiddled with his phone in his hands.

"I do," Klaus said not bothering to look up from his drawing.

"Can I have it," Kol asked looking at his brother.

"No," Klaus said simply.

"Why won't you give it to him Nik?" Elijah asked curiously wondering if Klaus had developed romantic feelings for Bella and didn't want Kol near her. .

"Because Bella is a close friend and Kol will only use her for a while and then get bored of her and toss her to the side like trash," Klaus said looking up, "And I don't want that for Bella."

"That is not my intention," Kol said defending himself.

"Kol, Nik has a point, you don't hold a relationship with someone for more than a month," Elijah said.

Rebekah handed Kol a piece of paper, she sensed her brother didn't mean any harm towards Bella, "Here, Bella gave me her number."

Kol grinned, "Thank you sister, you are now my favorite sibling."

Klaus glared at Rebekah and then looked at Kol with a serious look on his face, "I wouldn't hurt her Kol, Bella can be nice, but she can be just as bad as any of us when she gets angry, and if you hurt her I'll feed you to my hybrids, that is if Bella doesn't do it first."

"You really do care about the girl," Elijah stated after hearing Klaus's warning.

"She's a close friend of mine," Klaus said returning to his drawing.

"Well, I'm going to ask her if she would like to go out tomorrow," Kol said standing up.

"She's going to say no, she's going out with me tomorrow," Rebekah said with a smirk.

"And she has family moving in the day after that," Klaus said with a smirk.

Kol groaned he'd have to act fast if he wanted to get to know Bella, "Where are you going with her tomorrow Rebekah?"

"I don't know, I just know that she's bringing Jeremy with her when we go out," Rebekah said with a smile.

"Great, I'm tagging along with you," Kol stated.

"No you are not Kol," Rebekah said.

"Yes I am Rebekah, I want to get to know Bella, and what better time than the present," Kol said with a grin.

"What attracts you to Bella brother?" Elijah asked Kol, it was strange to see Kol so wrapped up in a girl, he could understand that Bella was beautiful, but to have Kol so wrapped up in her, she must be more special than she realizes.

"She's different, I like it," Kol said simply, in reality, everything about Bell drew him towards her, it was more than just her beauty that attracted him to her, it was everything.


	10. Chapter 10: Disney World

Author's Note

Whoo! Chapter 10! Chapter 11 will be up later today, it is definitely one of my favorite chapters.

-Page Break-

Bella got dressed, she wore simple black skinny jeans with a graphic tee. She walked down the stairs and saw Jeremy by the door ready to go.

"You ready?" Bella asked.

"Yup, were we going?" Jeremy asked, opening the door to the house.

"I don't know, but I think we should go somewhere fun," Bella said she needed to have some simple fun. Bella and Jeremy got into the car and drove to the Mikaelson house. She got out and knocked on the door, which was answered by Klaus.

"Hello Bella," Klaus said.

"Hey Klaus, Rebekah ready?" Bella asked.

"I'm right here," Rebekah said smiling, "Mind if Kol comes?"

"Of course not," Bella said.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"Wherever the wind takes us," Bella said with a laugh. Klaus rolled his eyes at Bella and Kol came to stand beside Rebekah. Bella smiled, "Let's go!"

They walked to the car and got in and Bella drove off, "Is there any where specific you want to go?" Bella asked.

"No, you can choose," Rebekah said.

Bella grinned, "Great, I've been dying to go somewhere, and I'm sure you'll both enjoy it, it is said to be the happiest place on earth."

Jeremy grinned, "World or land?"

"World," Bella said causing the two originals to become slightly confused. Bella used her magic to take the car into the parking lot of Disney World. She got out of the car with smile on her face.

"Where are we Bella?" Kol asked.

"We're at Disney World," Bella answered, "It's the place that's supposed to make you feel like you're a kid again. Come on, let's go get our passes."

"What is Disney world?" Rebekah asked looking around.

"It's an amusement park," Jeremy said walking beside Rebekah while Kol stuck beside Bella, "I think you'd like it." Bella stopped and handed everyone a Camera.

"These are so you could keep memories," Bella said smiling. Bella bought the passes and led Kol and Rebekah into the theme park. They walked in and Kol was surprised to see the place so full for a Monday.

"How about we split up, and meet for lunch," Jeremy said.

"That's fine, I'll go with Jeremy and Kol you can go with Bella," Rebekah said understanding her brother wanted to be with Bella. Bella nodded and took Kol's hand and led him off. Jeremy took Rebekah to begin to get on rides.

"Where are we going?" Kol asked Bella, looking at her hand in his, he liked the feeling.

"We are going to go and get on some rides," Bella said with a grin, "Just give this place a chance, if you just let go a little, you might actually have some fun."

Kol nodded and let Bella lead him off to the different rides, she compelled the people to let them on instead of having to wait in line. After an hour Kol realized he was actually having some fun, and he enjoyed seeing her happy. They were walking when they passed a souvenir shop. Bella pulled Kol inside.

"Come on, buy a hat," Bella said trying to convince Kol to buy a hat.

"I am not buying one of these hats Bella," Kol said.

"Please," Bella pleaded with Kol.

Kol sighed, "Fine, just get me any hat you want."

Bella grinned and rushed to the back of the store and got Kol the Goofy hat with ears she placed it on his head and smiled, Bella had the wizarding hat on, she felt it fit, "I like this look, you don't look so serious anymore."

Kol laughed, "Of course not, I look like a five year old."

"I like it," Bella said, "Give me your phone."

Kol sighed, knowing not to argue and handed Bella his phone. Bella unlocked it and took a picture of the both of them together. She handed the phone back to Kol, "What was that for?"

"So you could remember today, you can't lie, you've been having fun today," Bella said, "Now, should we try to go find your sister and Jeremy, or should we go get on that water ride?"

"The water ride," Kol said holding Bella's hand and walking towards the ride. He was happy to notice Bella let him hold her hand while they walked. They were going to get in the ride when Bella stopped..

"People in the back don't get very wet, the one's in the front get soaked, so where are we sitting," Bella asked Kol.

"The middle," Kol said pulling Bella to sit in front of him.

After a few more rides, they finally ran into Rebekah and Jeremy, who by the looks of it had also gone to buy some hats. Jeremy had the Pluto hat with ears and Rebekah had the princess hat.

"Wizarding hat?" Jeremy asked.

"I thought it fit since I have magic," Bella said smiling.

"How did you get Kol to wear that hat," Rebekah asked smiling, they took a seat to get some food to eat.

"No one can say no to Bella when she puts her mind to something," Jeremy said.

Kol laughed, "That sounds about right, what have you two been up to?"

"We went on some rides, then we did some shopping, I had to order a room at the hotel so that I can store some of my bags," Rebekah said.

Jeremy laughed, "They had to come with some carts to get everything she bought."

"What did you buy?" Bella asked.

"Shirts, key chains, bracelets, hats, toys, candy, bags," Rebekah said.

"Why did you buy so much?" Bella asked.

"I got stuff for my brothers, this includes you Kol, I got you some nice cartoon shirts," Rebekah said smiling.

"Have we gotten on every ride?" Kol asked.

Bella laughed, "Not even close, but they have shows here, and I think the parade starts at 5, and then there's the light show at night."

"We need to get on Splash Mountain," Jeremy said.

"And I really want to see the princess show," Rebekah said.

"I think we need to get on every ride," Kol said.

"Alright, looks like we're not leaving until we go to everyride and then watch a few shows," Bella said with a grin.

They stayed until midnight, and then headed back home. The car was packed with everything Rebekah bought, but everyone was happy, and had a good day. All their cameras were filled with pictures of everything they had done that day. Kol's was mainly filled with pictures of him and Bella together on all the rides. They arrived in front of the Mikaelson house in seconds. Bella parked her car right near the entrance. The four of them began unloading everything and taking it inside. They were each filled with Rebekah's bags. They set everything down in the living room like Rebekah asked. Bella said goodbye to Kol and Rebekah and her and Jeremy went home.

Bella decided to drive home instead of using magic, "Have fun today?"

"Yes, I like Rebekah, we have a date Friday night," Jeremy said with a silly grin on his face.

"What? Since when do you date?" Bella asked.

"Bells, I'm not five," Jeremy said, "Besides who are you to talk about dating, with how you were with Kol."

Bella laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"You two were making googly eyes at each other the entire day," Jeremy said, "Not to mention that you were holding hands the entire day, you guys looked like you were already dating today."

"Shut up," Bella said continuing to drive. Jeremy laughed.

-Mikaelson Home-

"How'd it go today?" Rebekah asked Kol as they sat together in the living room.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm almost positive that I love her," Kol said looking through the pictures of him and Bella.

"After only a day together?" Rebekah asked with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure it's not just lust you feel for her?"

"I've felt lust before Rebekah, and this isn't it. Whatever I feel for her is much stronger than lust," Kol said.

"Go to bed, Kol," Rebekah said, "You probably won't see Bella tomorrow, Jeremy told me that her father is coming tomorrow."

Kol groaned, "I've never dealt with a father before."

Rebekah laughed, "Goodnight brother." Rebekah said smiling as she finished sorting out her bags. She handed Kol his bag, and then placed the bags for her brothers and her mother in front of their bedroom doors. Each bag held different toys, candy, clothes and each held a Disney hat, and a Mickey hat that had their name on it. Kol went to his room and set his goofy hat on his night table. He looked at the picture Bella had taken on his phone and he set it as his screensaver, he liked seeing Bella's smile.

-Page Break-

Bella heard a knock at the door, it was 7 in the morning, and she and Jeremy had to leave in an hour to pick up Charlie, Sue and Seth. Bella rushed down the stairs in her pajamas and answered the door. Bella's jaw dropped when she saw who was at the door.

"Dad! Sue! Seth! Jake!" Bella said gleefully as she rushed to hug them all, "Come on let's get inside. What are you all doing here, we thought your plane wasn't coming in until 10?"

"We got an earlier flight," Sue said.

"You could've called us! We would've picked you up!" Bella said.

"Charlie thought it was a good surprise, especially since we brought Jake," Seth said.

Bella hugged Jake, "It's good being able to hug you without breaking a bone."

"You're crushing me, your strength is a bit stronger then my bones can handle," Jacob said with a laugh. Charlie and Sue had gone to their room.

"Come on you two, I'll show you to your rooms," Bella said. Bella led Jake to the guest room next to Seth's room. Charlie and Sue's room was far away from their rooms. It was across the hall from Jeremy and Bella. Bella got showered and dressed. Jeremy was already dressed and showered along with her.

"They came early," Jeremy said, "Where are they all?"

"Sleeping I'm guessing," Bella said, "I don't think they slept well on the plane, help me get everything out of the car."

Jeremy nodded, Bella and him had unloaded all the bags and set them in front of their doors, "Let's go pick up some breakfast, I don't think you want to cook, and the only thing I can make is cereal."

Bella laughed, and nodded Jeremy and her headed into town and ordered two large boxes of donuts and 2 coffees and 3 hot chocolates. They headed back to the house to find everyone showered and looking refreshed. They ate the donuts together and Bella found out that Charlie knew everything. Apparently he had eloped with Sue, and that made him a part of the reservation, and they told him everything.

"Why are you just telling me this now?" Bella asked.

"We didn't want you to freak," Seth said.

"I've been trying so hard to keep all of this a secret from you, to make sure you were safe," Bella said exhausted.

Charlie laughed, "I knew something was up the minute I saw that tattoo, you aren't the type to get a tattoo Bells."

Bella sighed, "I guess you're right, so what's going to happen today?"

"You can show Jake and Seth around town, Sue and I want to stay in today," Charlie said.

"Alright, we'll let you guys get changed and then we'll head out," Bella said to Seth and Jacob.

"Why do we have to change," Seth asked.

"Yeah, I don't understand what's wrong with what we're wearing," Jacob said.

Bella laughed, "Just put something on that's not a muscle shirt."

"Do you mind taking Seth shopping Bella?" Sue asked

"Already ahead of you, his closet is fully stocked," Bella said with a grin, "Now go change so we can leave."

Seth and Jacob ran up the stairs back to their rooms to change. Charlie and Sue excused themselves and went to their room.

"That is why I gave them the room furthest away from our rooms," Bella said to Jeremy.

"Thank god, I love Uncle Charlie and his new wife seems nice, but I really don't want to hear them go at it," Jeremy said with a shiver.

Bella laughed, "I think that makes 2 of us."

"It feels good to be in a home filled with people," Jeremy said.

"Have you talked to Elena lately?" Bella asked.

"After what she did to you, no. I love my sister, I do, but she's losing it. I won't even attempt to fix things with her unless she gets her things together," Jeremy said.

Bella nodded in understanding, "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around."

"Alright, we're changed," Seth said as him and Jacob came walking down the stairs. They walked to the car and drove into town. They walked around some of the stores, until Jeremy and Seth stopped at a game store.

"We'll meet up with you at the grill?" Jeremy asked.

"Alright," Bella said as her and Jacob walked off in the opposite direction of Jeremy and Seth.

"Jeremy seems pretty cool," Jacob commented.

"He is, it's really nice to have him here," Bella said, "I have a new life here, no Cullen's, no Victoria, I feel stronger here, more myself."

"It's good to see you happy again Bells, but you know you don't have to fake it around me," Jacob said.

"I'm not faking anything Jake," Bella said as she looked down at the ground.

"Yes you are," Jacob said, "I was there the first months the Cullen's left, I've seen you at your lowest, you don't have to fake it, if you want to cry, cry, if you want to get angry, then get angry, but don't hold this in and then try to hide it."

"It's just, I knew this life would happen, I knew from the beginning that this was going to be the outcome, that I would turn, but I didn't want it to happen like this, I wanted it to be on my own terms. When she captured me, I was bleeding, and I couldn't think straight, I couldn't fight back, I felt so weak in those moments, and then Jeremy was there ,and he was hurt, she used him against me and I hated it. I hate that I was turned by force. I hate that I didn't get to decide on this, I hate that once again, my choices were taken away from me. I felt like that girl in the woods again, on the forest floor, crying her eyes out because some asshole left her there. I'm just so frustrated," Bella said as they walked into the grill. Jacob gave Bella a hug.

"None of us wanted for this to happen to you," Jacob said.

"I guess it was just fate," Bella said with a sigh. They found a table for four and Jake sat down across from Bella.

"Fate can be a bitch," Jacob said.

Bella laughed, "That sounds about right. How long are you staying?"

"Well, you're popping me back to the Rez Thursday," Jacob said, "I just came to make sure you were okay, that you weren't back in your zombie state."

"I'll be fine, just need to find Victoria and rip her to pieces and burn her to a crisp," Bella said with a sigh.

"Who's Victoria," Klaus asked from behind Bella Kol beside him.

"No hello? I say, you really are losing your manners Klaus," Bella said with a smirk.

"Hello Bella," Kol said.

"Hello Bella," Klaus said.

"Hello gentlemen," Bella said, she turned back to Jacob, "Jake this is Klaus and this is Kol. Kol, Klaus, this is Jacob."

"Friend of Bella's?" Kol asked looking at Jacob up and down.

"Yes, I'm here visiting," Jacob said.

"Do you want to sit down," Bella asked motioning to the two empty chairs. Kol sat down next to Bella, and Klaus sat down next to Jacob.

"Who's Victoria and why do you want to rip her to shreds," Kol asked.

Bella couldn't push herself to speak so Jacob did it for her, "Victoria is a cold one that wants Bella dead. For the last year or so she's been tormenting Bella in Forks. Recently, she attacked one of the pack members, trying to get to Bella's house."

"Why does she want you dead," Klaus asked looking at Bella, Kol looked at Bella intrigued by what her answer would be.

"A mate for a mate," Bella said.

"Victoria's mate died because of Bella, and the one who she thinks killed him claimed to be Bella's mate," Jacob said.

"Was this before or after you got your powers?" Kol asked trying to control his jealousy and anger.

"Before, I didn't get my powers until a few months after all of this happened," Bella said.

"What happened to the one who claimed to be your mate?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I'm going to go order a sundae," Bella said standing up and walking to order something. Klaus and Kol looked at Jacob.

"He left her," Jacob said, "Bella doesn't like talking about it, took her 2 months for her to tell me what happened."

"Does she still love him?" Kol asked worried.

"No, she hates him and his family. She only hates talking about it, because it makes her feel weak, Bella doesn't like feeling weak," Jacob said.

Kol seemed to grow angry, "Why did he leave her?"

"He thought that it 'safer' for me that way," Bella said taking a seat with her sundae.

"Asshole, he left her and Victoria was coming after her, she even sent Laurent to come after her, we saved Bella from being a meal," Jacob said.

"How did you save her?" Kol asked looking at Bella as she ate her sundae avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"He's a shape shifter," Bella explained, "Laurent was about to drain me when they came running out of the trees, it was pretty entertaining to watch them tear him apart. Victoria, is a different matter, she's sneaky, and she has the gift of evasion, I don't get close enough to use my magic on her."

"You've tried to go after her?" Klaus asked. Jacob looked at Bella waiting for an answer.

"No," Bella said taking a spoon of her ice cream.

"Bull, how many times have you gone after her?" Jacob asked.

"5, it was after I got my powers, she kept coming around the house," Bella said with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm so telling Charlie," Jacob said with a smirk.

"You tell him, I tell Billy how I really got that concussion," Bella threatened.

"Concussion?" Klaus and Kol asked at the same time.

"Bella was an adrenaline junkie for some time, and she insisted on learning to ride a motorcycle. So I rebuilt two of them, one for her and then one for me, we were getting pretty good at it, my dad caught us and told us not to use them again, but Bella being Bella didn't listen. We were using a motorcycle, and Bella took a wrong turn and she drove right off the cliff." Jacob said.

"You drove off a cliff?" Kol asked.

"How did you even survive?" Klaus asked.

Bella laughed, "I fell off the bike, and I landed in the water, the impact caused a concussion, and the bike landed on the shore."

Jacob laughed, "After that, we gave up the bikes and we stuck to cliff diving."

"What made you an adrenaline junkie," Kol asked.

"After almost dying twice, I just wanted to know that when I died again, I would feel like I actually lived," Bella said.

"Almost dying twice?" Klaus asked.

"One, when Victoria's mate beat the living shit out of me and then bit me, Two, when the asshole dumped me in the forest, and I got lost, then fell and got a severe case of hypothermia," Bella said finishing up her ice cream.

"You've been bitten?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, but then Edward sucked out the venom," Bella said, "I had a scar, but it was where my mark was so my mark replaced it."

"Hey guys," Jeremy said walking in with Seth. They pulled up two chairs and sat with them.

"Seth, this is Kol and Klaus, this is my younger brother Seth," Bella said introducing Seth.

Seth smiled, "You're right, I like him better than Edward." Seth said to Jeremy who laughed and nodded.

"What are you two talking about," Jacob asked.

"Nothing," Jeremy said ignoring the glare Bella was sending his way, "How about we order lunch?"

"Go at it," Bella said, "But remember they have limited food here." Seth laughed and the waiter came over.

"Two burgers and fries," Jacob said.

"Three burgers, fries and a shake please," Seth said.

"Just fries," Jeremy said.

"Are you really going to eat 3 hamburgers," Klaus asked Seth.

"I'm a growing boy," Seth said with a grin, "I need my vitamins, and calcium, or something around those lines."

Everyone laughed. They continued to talk for a while and then they decided to go home. Bella said goodbye to Klaus and Kol, she knew the full moon would be out in a matter of days and she was going to have to work fast to figure everything out.


	11. Chapter 11: Death of an Enchantress

It was Thursday morning and Bella was getting ready, she had a meeting with Elijah. She didn't tell anyone where she was going, she headed to the caverns where the Mikaelson's used to hide during the full moon.

"Hello Elijah," Bella said walking to stand in front of Elijah.

"Good morning Bella," Elijah said with a polite smile towards Bella.

"You mother will be doing the ritual when the full moon is at its highest at the old witch house," Bella said, "If you want to get rid of her, it'll be at that moment when she's the most vulnerable, which is right before the full moon is at its highest."

"How do you know all this," Elijah asked.

"Witches of nature are predictable," Bella said with a smirk, "Your mother isn't strong enough to do this on her own, so she'll need another witch. What other witch is in this town? Bonnie, but she won't be enough, no she needs another Bennett witch, and don't you find it peculiar that Abby Bennett just so happened to come back into her daughter's life? It's just like a puzzle, you just have to know where to put the pieces. The Salvatore's and their little group of misfits shouldn't be a problem, they still think Klaus is not the creator of their line, so they still want him dead, so they won't intervene tonight, but there is a slight problem."

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

"The Bennett's, one of them needs to turn," Bella said, "I'll change them back to human afterwards, but I need to make sure the connection Esther has to the Bennett's is severed so she can't run away. I would change them myself, but the spell to reverse the transition won't work if it's my blood that changes them. What do you want me to do about your mother?"

"She'll never forgive us, so I want you to kill her, make it so that she can never come back to the earth," Elijah said.

"Alright, I'll get working on the perfect spell, but for now you should act like nothing is happening, if your mother becomes suspicious of you she'll run," Bella said.

"I suspect you have a backup plan," Elijah asked as he paced.

"If it makes you feel better, than I'll come up with one," Bella said, "If you want, you can tell your siblings about this, I'm sure they'll believe you."

"No they won't, they are too attached to our mother and desperately want her back, they won't believe she would do something like this," Elijah said.

Bella nodded, "I'll see you later Elijah, I'm going to work out some plans I'll see you in front of the old witch house at 9:04, a few minutes before the moon is at its highest."

Elijah nodded, "Thank you for your help."

"Don't thank me, I like doing this type of thing," Bella said with a smile, "Stay safe until 9 Elijah, make sure your siblings do the same thing." Bella popped home and was greeted by Seth, Jeremy and Jacob all in the backyard. Jacob and Seth were helping Jeremy with his fighting. Bella decided to join in on their fighting and took on Jake in his wolf form. Bella had gotten better at her fighting and was able to pin Jake easily. At 5 in the afternoon Bella took Jake home. She didn't want her friend to be here, he would only worry about her, and would try and talk her out of helping the originals. Bella got home and saw Jeremy and Seth in the living room playing a new video game of theirs.

"Hey Bells," Seth said not looking away from the TV screen.

"What are you up to Bells?" Jeremy asked eyeing Bella, he knew her well enough to know something was up.

"I have some things to take care of with the originals tonight, so I need you to stay indoors," Bella said to the two.

"Are you going to be safe," Jeremy asked pausing the game to look at Bella.

"Of course I am, but I don't want someone to try and use you against me," Bella said.

"No, I'm going, I'll be in my wolf form, I just need to make sure you're okay," Seth said, "We're family now Bells, we have to watch out for each other."

"Fine, but Charlie and Sue can't know," Bella said, taking a seat knowing that there wasn't a point arguing anymore.

"I get to tag along also," Jeremy said, "I won't sit on the sidelines while you two are out there."

"He can ride on my back," Seth said.

Bella sighed, "Alright, I see I can't win this argument, but I get to put a protection spell around the both of you."

"Deal," Jeremy said, "Now, when do we leave to serve justice?"

Bella smiled, "When you say justice, I feel like batman, I like it, maybe I'll start wearing a costume, and serve justice on a daily basis, and I'll start talking in a deep voice too."

Seth burst in laughter, "You're a vampire, and you're talking about becoming batman, do you not see the irony in that?" Bella made the connection between vampires and bats and laughed. Jeremy smiled and rolled his eyes.

Bella thought of a spell well enough to kill Esther and keep her on the other side, she had even spelled a stake to kill Esther if it didn't work. At 9 Bella watched as Seth turned into his wolf form, Jeremy jumped on his back, and Bella took them to the witch house. She put the protection spell over the two of them and walked into the clearing beside Seth's shifter form. Bella saw Elijah walk into the clearing beside his 3 other siblings. Bella walked over to them, Seth and Jeremy standing on each side of her. Bella looked at Elijah, who was staring at his mother.

"Come forward my children," Esther said, Finn stood motionless by her side. Bella got a strange feeling from Finn, but she couldn't place what exactly it was that she was feeling inside her. The 4 Mikaelson's stepped forward, Esther had a force around her and Finn. Bella gave a look to Elijah, he needed to change one of the Bennett's. Bella pulled Abbey out of the house using magic, and settled her in front of Elijah. Elijah changer her into an immortal. The 3 other siblings watched as Abbey fell to the floor.

"Make sure when she's in transition she doesn't feed, if she feeds, I won't be able to change her back," Bella said to Elijah. Elijah nodded, and Bella took down the force around Finn and Esther and trapped Esther in a little bubble. She used her spell on Esther and her body began to melt away. It took a few minutes, but by the end Esther was just a puddle.

Bella looked at the other original, "She won't be able to come back to the Earth she's permanently stuck on the other side." Bella walked over to Abby and placed her right hand on her head, and her left hand on her neck. Bella closed her eyes, and focused. She felt Abby coming back to life, going back to her human form. Bella bit into her wrist and opened Abby's mouth and let the blood trickle into her mouth. That was the last step, and Abby was human again, she was just sleeping. Bella used magic and put Abby back inside the Witch house where she knew Bonnie was at. Bella saw a large crack of thunder surround the witch house and Bella walked up to the house.

"Stop complaining," Bella yelled at the spirits in the house, "It was necessary, and if your descendants wouldn't have been so reckless and stupid, then I wouldn't have had to do that! I really don't know why you're complaining she's human again."

Bella turned around and out of the corner of her eye she saw Finn run off and she paused, the feeling she was getting from Finn was getting worst. Bella could hear someone talking to her, but she was lost in thought. Why would he run? Esther's death should've ended the compulsion. Bella's mind was racing and then she looked around, the Salvatore's had been extremely quiet today, Elena hadn't been bitchy, there was something wrong. That's when it all clicked in Bella's head and Bella's eyes widened.

"No, no no," Bella said, she turned to look at Seth and Jeremy.

"Bells, what is it," Jeremy said. All the originals watched Bella she was silent and she was serious, deadly serious. Bella inhaled sharply and took off running. Everyone watched as she went. Jeremey jumped on Seth and they took off after her. The 4 originals stared at each other and Bella's sudden change in personality, and followed Bella's scent.

Bella stopped in the backyard of the Mikaelson home. Finn was outside talking with Stefan and Elena.

"Don't do this Stefan, it won't work," Bella said still a few feet away. She could see the white oak stake in Stefan's hand. Bella stepped forward again, she was no more than a few feet away from Finn, Seth came out of the woods and she could see Stefan stiffen, before Bella could do anything, Stefan drove the stake through Finn's heart. Bella pushed Stefan away and pulled the stake out before it burst into flames, she set it on fire and put a force around her and Finn. There was only one way to bring Finn back, and if it meant keeping a family together she would do it. Bella lay down next to Finn and closed her eyes. She could hear the screams from Jeremy and the growling from Seth as they scared Elena and Stefan away.

Jeremy watched in horror as Bella's white shirt became stained with blood over her heart. The originals came in and stood next to Jeremy.

"What's happening?" Rebekah asked looking at Bella and Finn.

"Stefan stabbed Finn with the white oak stake, and Bella's trying to fix it," Jeremy said looking at his cousin in horror.

"What is she doing," Kol asked frantically becoming scared over the blood that was appearing on Bella's shirt.

"Isn't it obvious?" Klaus said, "She's somehow transferring Finn's wound over to herself, so Finn can live."

"Why is she doing that, why would she sacrifice herself for Finn," Elijah asked as he watched Finn become back to life, and Bella's face turn to a stony grey.

"Because Bella believes in Family," Jeremy said, "If she could save your family from another loss, she would."

Everyone stayed silent as they watched the shield dissolve from around Finn and Bella. Finn looked as if he were sleeping and Bella was dead. Jeremy ran to Bella and picked her up. He wrapped his arms around her. Seth laid down with his wolf head on Bella's lap. Everyone stayed silent no one said a word. The originals turned to look at Finn who was beginning to stir as he was waking up.

"What happened," Finn asked rubbing his forehead.

"You died." Klaus said helping his brother up.

"What are you talking about," Finn asked rubbing his head, there was a pain there from the magic compulsion he was under.

"Mother put you under a magic compulsion spell, and she was making you kill yourself," Rebekah said, she turned her head to Bella's dead body, "Bella died giving you her life."

Finn looked surprised and looked down at Bella's cold lifeless form, "She died for me?"

Everyone nodded, Jeremy picked up Bella bridal style and stood beside Seth, "I'm going to take her home she shouldn't be outside. I have to figure out what to tell Charlie and Sue." The originals all nodded.

"Bring her inside the house, someone might see you carrying her," Klaus said looking at Bella he had just lost his closest friend, and the anger and need for revenge was swelling up inside him. Jeremy nodded, he looked at Seth who ran off to go change back in the woods Bella put a spell on him so that when he changed he would still have his clothes. Jeremy handed Klaus Bella's body, and Klaus ran up the stairs and set Bella down on his bed. He looked one last time at Bella before he left and went back downstairs where everyone was sitting in the living room. He poured himself a drink and sat down. No one spoke, no one was ready to talk about what had just happen. No one wanted to believe that Bella was dead, and that she wasn't coming back. Everyone was still too in shock, when the shock settled down, they would all breakdown at the loss of someone who had brought their family back together, the one person who brought out the humanity left in them.

Klaus was re-thinking of all the times Bella had made him laugh and gave him the inkling of feeling of some humanity left in him. He knew he never told her but she really was his best friend, and now she was gone. He was hoping that in the end she would marry his brother, and she would officially be a part of their family, and he could call her a sister, but now that hope was taken away from him.

Jeremy was staring off into space he was going to Miss Bella. She was the one that made him feel like he was a good person. That he wasn't a complete mess, she made him believe he could do anything. She was his hero, she was strong, kind, and fearless, and all he wanted was to have her back. To be able to go travelling with her again. To be able to share more memories together, to tell her how his dates would go. He wanted her back more than anything. He didn't want to fix things with Elena anymore, after having watched Bella die twice, and both times Elena being the cause of it, he didn't want anything to do with Elena.

Seth was going to miss his sister. He was supposed to watch over her the way she watched over him, but he wasn't able to do that, and now she was gone. How was he supposed to face his mother, Charlie, and the pack with the guilt that his sister had died. He loved Bella, he always had. From the moment he met her, she was his friend. The day Charlie became involved with Sue, Seth was giddy with joy he had a new sister. He loved Leah, but she was always too serious, but with Bella it was different. Bella could be a mature adult, but she also had a child side to her. The side that would watch superhero movies with him, and stay up in their pajamas to watch cartoons. She was his protector, and he was hers, but he had failed, and that would haunt him forever.

Rebekah was thinking about how Bella had changed everything in her family. She had never seen Nik act so kindly to others, and in the time they had all been un-daggered, he hadn't threatened to dagger them again. Kol was different, he was in love, for the first time in 1000 years Kol was in love. Bella had brought her closer to Jeremy, and for the first time in a 1000 years she felt normal again. Bella had protected her family, and had given up her life to make sure they stayed a family. Rebekah would forever be grateful to Bella for what she had done, but she would miss Bella. She had found a friend in the brunette, a friendship that would've grown to become like a sister, but it was gone.

Elijah thought about the girl who had selflessly helped save his family. Who never asked for anything in return, but always helped. The girl who was making his family a family again. It was surprising to him to see a girl who cared so deeply about his family. A girl who brought out the humanity in all of them. He was sure that in time she would've become a strong part of their family.

Finn thought back to the girl he had only seen, but never really met. She had given her life so that he would live. He decided he wasn't going to hate this existence anymore, he was going to embrace his life as an original. He was going to live for the girl who had sacrificed herself for him and his family. The brunette girl who had changed his entire family's existence in so little time.

Kol. Kol was the one that was dying inside the most. He loved Bella, he really did, and now he would never have time to tell her. To let her know that she was the love of his life. He didn't even know what to do anymore, he'd only known Bella for a short amount of time, but in that time she had become everything to him. She had captured his heart so easily. He would remember everything about her. Her smile as something made her happy. The look in her eyes she would get when she looked at someone she cared about. The way her eyes lit up when she mentioned someone she loved or when she told a story. The way her laughed would make him smile. His heart broke thinking of her. He would never know what would've happened if he had just said something earlier. Had she felt the same way about him? He glanced down at his hand and remembered how it felt to have her hand intertwined with his, he wouldn't forget that feeling.

Author's Note

Don't hate me for this chapter. This isn't the end! Chapter 12 should be up sometime tomorrow I promise this isn't the end, it's only the beginning…. (Add dramatic exist music here)


	12. Chapter 12: Coming Back

Author's Note

Hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella was sleeping. She wanted to wake up, but her body needed to heal. She knew she was going to have to explain everything to everyone when she woke up. She could feel the blood returning to her body. Then came the magic, it was back. All that was left was for her heart to start pumping again. She waited in her subconscious for her body to come back. Bella was smiling inside as her heart began to pump slowly. She began pushing through as she pushed herself to wake up.

Bella's eyes flung open and she took in a deep breath and looked around. She knew that by the overly decorated room and the painting's she was in Klaus's room. Bella sat up on the bed she was laying on and rubbed her head, coming back from the dead really took a lot out of you.

Bella conjured up a bag of blood and drank it down, she needed her strength. She conjured up a few more bags and drank them all down. She could hear the heartbeat of Jeremy and Seth and walked down the stairs to see that everyone was sitting down in the living room. Everyone was so caught up in their thoughts that no one saw her walk in. Bella went and took the empty seat between Jeremy and Kol.

"Bells!" Jeremy yelled with surprise, "I thought you were dead."

"Sorry, I thought I would come back quicker," Bella said giving Jeremy a hug and turning to look at everyone who's eyes were now trained on Bella.

"What the hell Bella!" Klaus yelled at Bella who was alive again.

"Oh god, please don't yell, coming back from the dead is giving me a serious headache," Bella said rubbing her temples. Bella looked at everyone and became deathly serious, "No one, and I mean no one tells my dad about this." Bella paused and looked at everyone, "Understand?" Everyone nodded and looked at Bella with amusement and awe, about how calm she was being about just dying.

"Are you going to explain what just happened," Kol asked looking at Bella who was beside him and alive.

Bella sighed, "Did any of you wonder why when Esther died the compulsion on Finn didn't stop working? Why the Salvatore's have been silent all day? Why Esther didn't look sad or disappointed when she was dying? She knew about this, she knew someone kill her so she had Bonnie put a magic compulsion spell on Finn, so if she died, her work would be completed, but she didn't know none of you were linked. Killing Finn would just mean he would die an innocent death, so I ran after him. When I got here Stefan and Elena were with him and Stefan had a white oak Stake. Stefan was going to kill him because Elena thought you were linked, and by killing him you would all die, which meant your bloodlines died, and in the end I would die. She didn't want me around so much that she was willing to kill me and everyone else just for her stupid jealousy. I didn't want Finn to die because of me so I took the white oak stake out before it burst into flames. I gave Finn my life, and I took his death."

"Why didn't you die though?" Elijah asked confused, "By your logic, Finn should be alive, and you should be dead."

Bella smirked, "You see, there has to be an enchantress on the earth at all times, when one dies another is born, but I'm the last one, there is no other enchantress after me. The day after I was turned, Jeremy and I went to Paris. It was sunny, and I didn't make myself a daylight ring yet, but I was walking around in the sun without a problem, that's when I realized that I can't die, so when I saw Finn dying I figured that if I gave him my life, and I took his death then it wouldn't really affect me, and that I would probably come back to life."

"Wait, you figured?" Kol asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You weren't certain and you still took the risk!" Klaus said angrily.

Bella shrugged, "I'm just happy I was right and that I lived."

Jeremy hugged Bella, "You know, that's two times I've had to watch you die."

Bella sighed, "Sorry about that, I didn't think you would follow me, did anyone see what happened to Elena and Stefan?"

"They ran," Seth answered, "Stefan was scared of werewolves, and Elena was terrified of what Jeremy would do."

"Well, I'm going to go home and take a nap, dying can really tire you out." Bella smiled and looked around to see everyone's frowning face, "Oh stop moping, I knew what was happening, this was my choice, I did come back in the end. Oh, and Finn, you're free from your compulsion, I even put an extra spell on you so it won't happen again."

Finn nodded gratefully, "Thank you Bella."

"Not a problem," Bella said with a shrug and looked at Seth and Jeremy, "Are you coming home with me?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said. Bella grabbed their hands and took the three of them back to the house. Bella crashed on the couch. Jeremy sat down next to Bella. Bella rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder and had her hand in Seth's hand and closed her eyes.

"How does it feel to die?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Peaceful," Bella said, "It's almost like sleeping, except you know that you won't be waking up."

"Did you know If you were you going to make out alive or not?" Seth asked, "Or was it really all just a guess?"

"I suspected that I wouldn't die, but I had to test it out to be sure," Bella said.

"You really are an adrenaline junky," Jeremy said.

Seth laughed, "If you ever do anything like this again, I will make it my personal goal to keep you inside this house for the rest of your life."

Bella smiled and looked at Seth, "I'll inform you all of the next time I plan to do something like this."

"Good, and we'll make sure that Charlie doesn't hear about this," Jeremy said.

Bella nodded, "Thanks, well, I'm going to go ahead and head up stairs and get some sleep." Bella gave both Jeremy and Seth a hug goodnight and headed to her room. She put on her pajama pants and tucked herself into bed. Bella was about to go to sleep when her phone began to ring. She checked the name and saw that it was Kol.

_Come outside – Kol. _

Bella sighed, and put on a jacket_. Any specific location I should head to? –Bella_

_Just jump out of your window please, I need to talk you urgently – Kol _

Bella opened her bedroom window and jumped out. She landed gracefully at the bottom and looked around to see Kol leaning against the side of the house. Bella smiled and walked over to him.

"It must be something important, if you're here this late," Bella said walking to stand beside Kol. Bella could sense something was off about Kol.

"It was important," Kol stated turning to stand in front of Bella.

"Is it something bad?" Bella asked worried.

"No, it's nothing bad," Kol said easing Bella's worry, "I just needed to tell you something important."

Bella popped them back into her room, she was cold and didn't want to be outside for too long, "I got cold, and no one will hear what you're going to say so you don't have to worry about that." Bella said taking off her jacket and placing it on her chair in her room. She sat down on her bed and waited for Kol to begin to talk, she could tell that whatever he was going to tell her was making him nervous.

"Bella," Kol began, "I know you might think it's strange Bella, but I really like you, and it's more than just lust, because what I've been feeling for you is stronger than what I've ever felt for someone. Earlier when I saw your dead body, I felt horrible, as if I had died with you, and I hated the idea that I never got the chance to tell you that I think I'm in love with you." Kol was pacing and looking at the ground, he wasn't hearing a word from Bella, and that scared him. He finally looked up to see Bella standing in front of him. She had a silly grin on her face.

"Would it be so weird to say that I feel the same," Bella asked meeting Kol's gaze. Kol didn't hesitate and leaned down and captured Bella's lips with his. Everything he wanted to say to Bella he said through the kiss, and he was jumping with joy in his mind when he felt the same emotions coming off of her. Bella finally pulled away and Kol rested his forehead against her own.

"That was better than what I expected it to be," Kol said with a grin.

Bella smiled, "How long have you been waiting outside?"

"Since the moment you left our house," Kol said, "But you were with your family, so I had to wait. The wait was killing me by the way."

Bella laughed, "You looked nervous."

Kol shrugged, "This is the first time that I've ever felt like this for someone, and I was scared out of my mind that you'd tell me to get lost, especially knowing about the last enchantress I dated."

Bella smiled, "I wouldn't hold your past against you it's not something I do." Bella leaned up slightly and kissed Kol.

Kol pulled away and looked at Bella, "You know, this means I'm never going to let you go right?"

"A little possessive don't you think," Bella said with a smirk.

"Just a little, but could you blame me?" Kol asked with a grin.

-Page Break-

Jeremy's phone began buzzing. He rubbed his eyes and went to answer it.

"Hello?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey Jeremy, we have lost track of Kol, and no one can find him, we tried calling Bella, but her phone was turned off. Klaus is worried that the Bennett witch might've done something to him," Rebekah said.

"I'll go wake up Bella right now," Jeremy said, "I'll make sure she calls you back."

"Thank you Jeremy," Rebekah said hanging up. Jeremy got out of bed and stumbled over to Bella's room. He knocked on the door, but didn't get a response, he remembered Bella put a silencing spell on her room so she wouldn't be bothered when she was sleeping. Jeremy grabbed the key to Bella's room that was hidden in the hallway lamp and stuck it in the lock. He opened the door, and found Bella sleeping with Kol. Jeremy looked around the room and saw both their clothes scattered around the room. Jeremy groaned internally at seeing what his cousin had been up to. He grabbed a pillow off the floor and threw at them. Causing them to both fidget awake.

"Go away," Bella mumbled her eyes still closed and her head still rested on Kol's chest. Kol grinned and wrapped Bella tighter around him.

"So much for going to sleep last night huh Bells," Jeremy said with a laugh.

Kol chuckled, "Technically, we did do some sleeping."

Bella sighed, "Did you need something Jeremy?"

"I only came because everyone thinks Kol is in trouble, and that Bonnie had something to do with it, and they wanted to know if you could help them look for him," Jeremy said with a smirk.

Kol laughed, "I'll be sure to give my family a call."

Jeremy began walking away, but stopped at the door, knowing Bella she didn't want anyone to know about this, "Don't worry Bells, Charlie won't find out that you had a guy in your room."

Bella laughed her eyes still closed, "Goodbye Jeremy."

Jeremy grinned, Seth now owed him 20 dollars, he told him it would only take a few days before they were officially together.

Bella stayed with her eyes closed trying to go back to sleep. Kol drew circles on Bella's back as he watched her sleep.

"At one point we're going to have to get out of this bed," Kol said.

Bella sighed, "We could literally live in this bed if we wanted too. I could always conjure up the blood we need, and my magic can take care of the rest. If we wanted to, we would never need to leave this bed."

Kol laughed, "Not that I don't love having you this close to me, but I do think if we don't get up, my family will come looking for you for help and then they'll walk into your room, and I don't think you'd want that."

Bella groaned, "Alright alright, I'm getting up, just give me a minute."

Kol kissed Bella's forehead, "You look beautiful in the morning."

"Are you telling me I don't look beautiful at night time?" Bella asked with a smirk as she opened her eyes and looked at Kol.

Kol laughed, "I'm glad to see you're finally opening your eyes."

"I liked the view I got when I opened them," Bella said with a smile. Bella used magic and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Bella, I saw you naked, why are you covering yourself up?" Kol asked with a laugh.

"Because Jeremy unlocked my door, and someone could walk in at any moment," Bella said, "And I really rather not have anyone see my naked." Bella walked off into her bathroom and started the shower. Kol decided to join his new girlfriend.

-Page Break-

Bella walked downstairs with Kol, they were both showered and Bella conjured Kol up a new set of clothes. Kol had called his family and reassured them that he'd be back later. Bella led Kol to the kitchen where Jeremy and Seth were trying to cook. Jeremy was having trouble mixing the ingredients to pancakes properly and Seth couldn't turn on the stove to cook bacon. Bella laughed causing them both to turn and look at her. Kol had his arm wrapped Bella's waist, and he smiled as Bella laughed.

"You guys are horrible," Bella said, "How about you go and buy some hot chocolates, and coffee, and I'll take care of the food?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jeremy said taking the keys from the counter. Seth followed but stopped in front of Bella and Kol.

"Glad to see you two are finally together," Seth said with a grin as he walked out of the kitchen.

Kol laughed, "I guess we're not the only ones that are happy that we're together."

"I guess not," Bella said kissing Kol's cheek and getting to cooking.

"Do you want me to help you?" Kol asked.

"No, I can do it," Bella said as she began mixing everything together the pancake batter and started to make the eggs, "Would you like me to make you anything specific?"

"No," Kol said with a smile as he watched his Bella cook. They continued to talk until Jeremy and Seth returned with 4 hot chocolates and 2 coffees. They handed a hot chocolate to Kol and then another to Bella.

"Who are the two coffees for?" Kol asked.

"Charlie and Sue," Jeremy answered.

Bella finished and made to separate plates and put lids on them. She put the plates on a tray and then placed the coffees beside them. She used her magic to place the coffee inside Charlie and Sue's room.

"Do they not eat with you?" Kol asked.

"Only for dinner," Bella answered, "They're newlyweds, so we haven't seen them very often since they came into town, but I'm guessing that'll change when Charlie begins work on Monday." Bella served them all breakfast and they ate together in the kitchen. They then decided to head to the living room. Bella sat next to Kol and Jeremy and Seth sat across from them. Kol leaned down and kissed Bella.

"Kol and Bella," Seth sang.

"Sitting in a tree," Jeremy sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Seth and Jeremy said at the same time.

"First Comes Love," Seth sang.

"Then comes marriage," Jeremy sang

"Then comes baby," Seth sang.

"In a baby carriage!" Jeremy sang.

Bella laughed as she pulled away from Kol, "Seriously?"

"You're just lucky we didn't come up with a dance to go with this," Seth said with a smile he was happy to have his sister back again.

"I am lucky," Bella said with a smirk, "I have better dance moves than you, and that's saying a lot."

"Hey! I am offended," Seth said mocking hurt, "I can dance circles around you."

"You dancing is just you waving your hands around like a maniac while doing some kicking," Bella said with a smile, "You know, I can sign you up for some classes, you're going to need it for your prom."

"Can't I just do the Bella and not go to prom and go cliff diving instead?" Seth asked.

"The Bella?" Kol asked with a smile.

"On her senior prom, Bella told Charlie she was going, but she drove to the Rez instead. Then we all went over to the cliffs and did some diving," Seth said with a grin, "So Bells, what are we going to do for your birthday?"

"When is your birthday," Kol asked, "You never mention it."

"It's two weeks on a Tuesday," Jeremy said.

Bella groaned, "We could've gone without anyone knowing, it would've been just a normal day. Thanks for bringing it up Seth."

Seth grinned, "Oh you're welcome Bella, I just thought this birthday would be better than your last birthday."

"So what are the plans Bells," Jeremy said, "Are you going to throw a huge party?"

Bella laughed, "Nope, I'm going to buy a ridiculous pair of pajamas and spend the whole day watching movies."

"We haven't watched the cartoon versions of Avengers yet," Seth said to Bella.

"Alright, so I'm going to watch the cartoon version of avengers all day, and the justice league," Bella said.

Kol smiled and kissed Bella's cheek, "Care to explain to me what you have against birthdays?"

Bella looked at Jeremy and Seth, they got the hint and left the living room. Bella turned to Kol and began to explain her 18th birthday and the events that followed. By the end of the story Kol had sworn that he would tear Edward to pieces. It was getting late and Bella got a call from Rebekah, asking for help to get dress for her date with Jeremy. Bella reminded Jeremy of his date and gave him her credit card so he could go wherever he wanted without worrying. Seth asked Bella to drop him off with the pack, and before leaving with Kol back to the Mikaelson she took Seth to hang out with the pack.


	13. Chapter 13: The End With Victoria

Author's Note

The Cullen's will be back soon, it'll just be in a chapter or two. Sorry for the late updates, college is getting harder. I'll try to update more often, I promise. Hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella arrived with Kol at the Mikaelson's she greeted Elijah and Finn who were in the living room and then walked off to Rebekah's room. Bella knocked and Rebekah opened the door ushering Bella in. Bella sat down on the bed and looked at everything Rebekah had lying around the room.

"What do you think I should wear Bella?" Rebekah asked rummaging through all the different clothes she had in her room.

"It's Jeremy," Bella answered, "All he would notice is the colors, and he'll think you'd look great in anything."

"Does Jeremy like blue?" Rebekah asked nervous.

Bella smiled, "It's his favorite color. Don't be nervous, Jeremy told me he liked you, so don't be nervous about what he'll think about you, you already run him over. Just have fun tonight, but not too much fun."

Rebekah laughed, "Thanks Bella."

Bella stood up and smiled, "Wear your hair up, it frames your face better."

"Makeup?" Rebekah asked.

"Just a little," Bella said, "You don't really need it, so you shouldn't use a lot."

"Thank you Bella, I was close to having a clothes melt down," Rebekah said smiling.

Bella laughed, "Its fine, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Rebekah went back to fixing her hair. Bella walked out of her room, and ran into Klaus.

"What's this about Bekah having a date," Klaus asked Bella.

Bella smirked, "I see word got around, she does have a date, and she has a date with Jeremy." They walked down the stairs together.

"With Jeremy?" Klaus asked.

Bella nodded, "Isn't it just adorable that they like each other?"

"I'm guessing I can't intimidate him like I do with all of Rebekah's other love interests?" Klaus asked Bella.

"Not a chance," Bella said, "Jeremy's a good kid, and he wouldn't hurt Rebekah."

"How are you feeling, coming back from the dead can be hard," Klaus asked worriedly.

"I feel better, the headache went down, and my chest stopped hearting from the stake," Bella said.

"What you did was reckless, you weren't even sure if it was going to work," Klaus said.

"I was about 80% sure it was going to work and in the end it did," Bella said with a shrug. Her face turned into a smirk, "You don't have to worry you didn't lose your best friend."

Klaus chuckled, "You're still on that?"

"One day, you'll admit it, and then everyone will know your best friend is a girl," Bella said with a smirk.

"Don't hold your breath Bella," Klaus said with a slight smile.

Bella laughed, "So what have you been planning with Caroline?"

"Me planning something?" Klaus asked with a smirk, "I was just being polite."

"Please, you are planning something," Bella stated, "It's written all over your face, and I'm curious to know what it is."

"I don't think I'm going to tell you," Klaus said, "You might want to stop me, and I can't have that."

"Oh come on," Bella said, "Alright, is someone going to die?"

"No, as far as I know no one will die," Klaus said.

"Hmm is it a long plan?" Bella asked.

"It might be," Klaus said.

"Does it involve her family?" Bella asked.

"It might," Klaus said.

Bella groaned, "Are you even answering these questions honestly?"

"No, I'm not," Klaus said with a smirk.

Bella laughed, "I figured, do you know how many newborns it takes to build an army?"

"Are you planning on building an army?" Klaus asked Bella with a raised eye brown.

"Please, I don't need an army," Bella said with a smirk, "I'm just doing some research."

"Alright, it usually takes 20 – 26 to build a strong army," Klaus said.

"It would be easy to spot an army being built right?" Bella asked as they got closer to the living room.

"Yes, newborns are blood crazy, they would feed more than they need too, the number of deaths would be noticeable," Klaus asked, "Why the sudden interest?"

Bella shrugged, "No reason, I was just curious."

"You are a horrible liar Bella," Klaus said

"I know," Bella said with a shrug, "But I really was curious."

Klaus chuckled, "Sure you were, so tell me, do you plan to do anything about Elena?"

Bella groaned, "I want to smash her head in with a bat, but I figured that would be too violent, and I don't think Jeremy would forgive me for it."

"I can always do it for you," Klaus said with a smirk.

Bella laughed, "I know, but that wouldn't be fun for me, I'm actually working on a spell specifically for Elena. It should work with her "I want to kill Bella, and everyone around her," phase."

"What would the spell do?" Klaus asked curiously.

Bella smirked, "Now that is something you'd have to see for yourself."

"You know, I am going to get my revenge of Stefan," Klaus said.

"I figured as much," Bella said, "Just don't kill him."

"Why shouldn't I?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow, "Have you formed a crush on Stefan, here I was thinking you had taken a liking to Kol?"

"No I haven't formed a crush on Stefan, but if he dies, I'm going to hear a lot of complaining from Elena," Bella said, "And then I'll become annoyed, and who knows what I would do when I'm annoyed."

"That sounds more like a Bella problem," Klaus said with a smirk.

"I will make it a Klaus problem. I will use my magic, and I will make it so that every time someone talks to you, you'll hear them talking in Elena's voice," Bella warned.

"Fine, he won't die, but some simple torture I think will do the job," Klaus said.

"Who are we torturing?" Kol asked as Klaus and Bella walked into the large living room. Elijah was reading a book, and Finn was doing the same.

"The Salvatore's," Klaus answered.

"Just Stefan, Damon had nothing to do with this," Bella said to Klaus as she took the seat next to Kol, "I even recall that Damon left town before Stefan staked Finn, so he has nothing to do with this."

"Careful Bella," Klaus said with a smirk as he looked at Bella and Kol's close proximity, "Kol is the jealous type, the way you're defending Damon, he might get the wrong idea."

Elijah chuckled from the corner, "He can also be very possessive."

"And he is known to act without thinking," Finn added. Kol glared at his three brothers, and Bella laughed and kissed Kol's cheek.

"Bella, what did you do to Katerina?" Elijah asked looking up from his book.

Bella smirked, "I stuck her in the tomb, where she's currently feeling never ending amount of pain. Speaking of which, I have to go pay her a visit, if she doesn't get blood she won't be able to feel the full effect of the pain."

"Are you ever going to let her go?" Elijah asked.

Bella shrugged, "Not any time soon, she deserves to rot in that tomb." There was a knock on the door and Bella stood up knowing it was Jeremy, "Stop! Finn, can you answer the door please, you're the calm brother, and I can trust that you won't try and intimidate Jeremy." Finn chuckled and left to answer while Bella watched the three brothers.

"Do you really not trust us with Jeremy," Elijah asked with a smirk.

"I trusted you with Jeremy, when he wasn't going on a date with Rebekah, but I happen to know how you all are with one of Rebekah's love interests, and I won't have either one of you ruining this for either one of them," Bella said with a stern tone.

Klaus chuckled, "She does happen to have a point, we've never been ones to go easy on Rebekah."

"What's the fun of Bekah dating if we can't intimidate her dates?" Kol asked with a smile. Klaus tried walking out of the living room but was stopped by a force.

"Really Bella? Trapping us?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow at Bella.

"I want this to go smoothly for the both of them," Bella said with a slight shrug.

"So tell me Bella, when did you and Kol start to date," Elijah asked changing the topic.

"Some time last night," Kol answered pulling Bella to sit back down by his side.

"Is that were you went off to?" Klaus asked.

Kol nodded, "I've been over at Bella's house since last night."

"Keep the details to yourself, I really rather not know," Klaus said sitting back down.

Bella laughed, "Do you hear that?" Bella asked looking around, "That is the beautiful sound of Rebekah leaving on a date with Jeremy. You can leave if you want now."

"Where's your brother?" Klaus asked Bella.

"In Forks hanging out with the pack," Bella said, "I think he just wanted to wolf out for a while."

"Bekah just left with Jeremy, and they both seemed to be extraordinarily happy," Finn said walking into the room.

Bella grinned, "Good."

"Are you going to look for Sage brother," Kol asked as he saw Finn with a sad expression.

"I've tried, but I cannot locate her," Finn said.

"I can do it for you," Bella said, "If you give me something that used to belong to her, then I'll be able to track her down easily."

Finn looked at Bella, "You've done enough for me you do not have to do this."

"I like using magic," Bella said with a shrug, "You're just giving me a good reason to use it so do you have anything that belongs to Sage."

Finn nods and removes the necklace he had on, on the bottom there was a small ring. He hands it to Bella. She smiles and takes it. Bella closes her eyes and focuses on channeling Sage's energy from the ring. Bella pops over what looked like a bar in New York. Klaus had once told her about Sage, so she knew what to look for. Bella looked around and finally spotted her. Bella walked over to her, and smiled as she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Sage asks looking Bella up and down.

Bella nods, "Are you Sage by any chance?"

"That would be me," Sage said getting a bit defensive. Bella noticed Sage tense.

"I'm not here to put you in danger," Bella said, "I came as a favor, Finn is awake, and he's been looking for you, so I came to ask if you wanted to go and see him."

"Finnik?" Sage asks taking a step back.

Bella nodded and showed her the necklace, "He's been a wake for a few days, and he's been caught up in some trouble, but now that it's all over, he's been searching for you, but you're hard to find. I'm an enchantress, and I came here to get you."

"Can I just go pack some things?" Sage asked.

Bella nodded, "By all means take your time." Sage smiled and began to walk away, she motioned for Bella to follow. They walked back to her apartment and Sage quickly packed a bag filled with clothes. "How do you know the Mikaelsons?"

"Oh, I'm Klaus's best friend, and I'm currently dating Kol," Bella said.

"Klaus's best friend? I thought he wasn't able to have emotions," Sage says.

"Klaus isn't as bad as he seems," Bella stated, "Are you excited to see him again?"

"Yes," Sage said with a grin, "I've been waiting for so long to have him back, and now I'm going to see him again."

"Let's go then, I've been gone for a while, and I'm sure he's getting nervous I haven't gone back," Bella said she took Sage's hand and took them back to the Mikaelson home, she stood outside the door, and knocked. Klaus opened the door.

"Since when do you knock?" Klaus asked Bella.

"Well, I couldn't really pop her in the house, and I'm not going to leave her outside alone," Bella said, "Now, care to invite her in."

"Come in Sage, Finn is in the living room, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Klaus said stepping to the side. Sage walked in and Bella grinned as Finn came running and wrapped her in a tight hug. Bella handed Finn the necklace back and gave him a smile, which he gladly returned before he headed up the stairs with Sage.

"I see Sage is back," Elijah noted, "Where did you find her Bella?"

"She was in New York," Bella said as she took the seat next to Kol, who was currently messing with his phone. Kol wrapped his arm around Bella and kissed her cheek. Bella got a bad feeling in her gut, and took out her phone. Just as she was about to call Seth, she got a call from Jake. Bella stood up and answered it immediately.

"She's attacking," Jacob said frantically, "She's not alone, there's at least 20 of them, and the pack can't handle it."

"Do not let Seth anywhere near her," Bella said seriously, "Do you understand me?"

"Seth is at home with my dad," Jacob said, "We managed to keep some of them off, but she's looking for you, she's going through the town trying to catch your scent."

"I'll be there in a second," Bella said as she hung up, she turned to see the 3 Mikaelson's looking at her with worry. Bella smiled, "Well, I have to get going."

"I'm going with you," Kol said.

Bella went to argue, but Klaus interrupted, "You're taking us with you, no arguments Bella."

"We owe you this," Elijah said.

Bella groaned, "You owe me nothing, but I don't have time to argue." Bella popped them to Forks. She looked at the three brothers, and put a protection spell over them and the pack. Bella looked around they were in an empty field and then she spotted Victoria. Bella flashed Victoria a smirk. Bella rushed for Victoria, at the same moment Victoria leapt for Bella. Bella didn't know what was happening around her, he sole focus was on killing Victoria. Bella was finally close enough to use her magic, she froze Victoria. Bella threw her into a tree causing the tree to break in half. Bella jumped on Victoria stomping her into the ground. Bella heard a crack, she had broken Victoria's back. Bella ripped off Victoria's arm.

"That was for sending Laurent to kill me," Bella said, she ripped her other arm apart, "That was for stalking my father." Bella ripped Victoria's foot off, "That was for terrorizing my friends." Bella twisted the other foot and ripped it off, "That was for biting one of my friends." Bella jabbed her hand into Victoria's chest causing her to scream in agony, "This is for every one of these newborns you turned in Seattle." Bella pulled and the heart came out. Bella then put her hands at the side of Victoria's head, "This, this is for me. This is for coming after me and not leaving me alone. I can assure you, that this isn't the end. There will be some very angry souls waiting for you in the other side, and I hope they tear you apart the way you deserved." Bella ripped Victoria's head off. She conjured up a lighter and lit Victoria in flames. She saw the others ripping apart the last of the newborns. Bella jumped in before one of the wolves could tear apart a small girl who was hiding behind a tree.

"Get the hell away from her Jake," Bella warned, as she stuck the girl behind her, "She wasn't fighting, she was hiding, that means she was holding back." Bella looked at the girl and gave her a warm smile.

Jacob howled and the wolves pulled back as the last of the newborns were torn apart. Bella handed Klaus the lighter, and he began to pile them with his brothers and lighting them up. Bella took the opportunity and turned to the girl she had protected.

"What's your name?" Bella asked.

"Bree," She whispered quietly.

"How old are you?" Bella asked looking her over.

"I think 16," Bree said, "I can't remember, everything is a blur, are you going to kill me?"

"No I'm not," Bella said, "No one is going to kill you, I promise." Bella took her hand and took her to a rock. Bella bit her wrist, "Drink this."

"Why?" Bree asked looking at the blood trickling down the wrist.

"I'm going to make you like me," Bella said, "This way you don't have to kill to survive."

Bree nodded and latched onto Bella's wrist, and swallowed a large amount of blood. She pulled away, and Bella told her to close her eyes. Bree did as she was told. Bella snapped her neck and laid her down slowly. She said a simple spell and Bree began to change.

"What are you going to do with her," Kol asked wrapping his arms around Bella's waist.

"Taking her with me," Bella said with a sigh, "I read her file when she went missing, my dad had it when she first went missing, her family already had her funeral, and they've moved on. She was a junior, same grade as Jeremy and Seth."

"What did you do to her," Elijah asked standing beside Kol.

"I turned her into one of us," Bella said, "A little of my blood, and some spell work, and she'll be a baby vamp."

"Why did you save her," Klaus asked.

"She wasn't fighting," Bella said, "She was hiding, she was scared out of her mind, I felt bad for her."

"What are you going to do with her now?" Elijah asked.

"Take her home with me, give her the room beside mine, and help her through this," Bella said with a shrug.

"What's her name?" Klaus asked.

"Bree," Bella said, "She's around 16-17." They watched as Bree began to fidget more and more. Bella conjured up a few blood bags and as Bree woke up she handed them to Bree. Bree drank them in seconds, and then looked at the three originals. She pulled back and looked at Bella. "Oh, they're harmless, you'd be more in danger if you were going against a rabbit."

Bree giggled softly, "Thank you for protecting me."

"Anytime," Bella said with a grin, "This was an interesting Friday night."

Elijah chuckled, "Trouble just seems to follow you were ever you go."

"She's a magnet to this kind of stuff," Kol said.

"Very nice work you did with Victoria," Klaus said.

Bella laughed, "You saw?"

"We all saw," Elijah said, "I'm beginning to think that Klaus has been rubbing off on you."

Bella laughed, "I do get angry easier now."

Klaus chuckled, "Your anger issues have nothing to do with me, besides the red head deserved it."

"That she did, I have to go see the pack," Bella said, "Care to join me?" The three originals nodded while Bree stayed closely by Bella's side. They walked to the reservation and found the pack outside.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said as Bella walked to them.

"You know, now that the red head psycho is dead, we won't have anything to do in our wolf forms," Paul said.

"You could always chase the wildlife around," Bella commented. The originals stayed around with the pack for another hour, until they all decided to go back home. Bella took the two Mikaelsons back to their home, and then Kol, Bree, and Seth all went home with Bella.

"What are you going to tell Charlie?" Kol asked Bella about Bree.

"That I brought home someone who needed a home," Bella said, "Charlie won't mind." Bella showed Bree to the empty room, and she was now showering and changing to go to sleep. Bella could tell it would take some time, but she was sure the girl would become more comfortable. Bella was sitting in the living room going through a box of rings she had she wanted to give Bree a daylight ring.

"Hey Bells, is there someone in the room next to yours," Charlie asked coming down the stairs.

"Yes, his name is Ramone, he's my part time love," Bella said laughing.

"Oh well alright, I mean as long as it's not the Cullen boy," Charlie said walking into the living room, "You're Kol right?"

"Yes sir," Kol said standing up and shaking Charlie's hand.

"Is he another part time Love Bells?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bella laughed, "No dad, he's more of the full time boyfriend, and there is someone in the next room. Her name is Bree, she's a baby vamp, and I thought she could stay with us."

"She won't harm Sue or Jeremy right?" Charlie asked.

"No dad," Bella said as she picked up a simple ring. Bella spelled it to Fit Bree, she put the daylight spell on it along with a blood lust spell, and a protection spell. She wanted to make sure that Bree would always be okay. "Be right back." Bella got up and ran to Bree's room. She lightly knocked and heard Bree's' small murmur to come in.

"How you feeling?" Bella asked.

"Okay I guess," Bree said sitting on the bed.

Bella sat beside her, "I know you probably miss your family, but they all came to think of you dead, and going back now would be too suspicious."

Bree sighed, "The thing is, I'm not even sad about it. I began to remember some things, and I didn't like my human life. Can I stay here for a while?"

"Of course, you're a Swan now Bree," Bella said with a grin, "How about tomorrow we go shopping and we get you a new wardrobe and I sign you up for school."

"I can go back to school?" Bree asked with a raised eyebrow, "What about my blood lust, I don't want to kill anymore."

Bella handed her the ring, "This will help you walk in the sun, and it'll help you with your bloodlust, so you should be fine. You deserve a normal life again, I'm giving that back to you."

Bree nodded and took the ring from her, "Thank you for this, I never got your name."

Bella laughed, "Right, I'm sorry. I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. Want to come down stairs and I can introduce you to the rest of the people who live in this house."

Bree hesitated, "Will they like me?"

"Of course they will," Bella said walking out of the room with Bree. They walked to the living room where Seth, Kol, Charlie and Sue were all at. "Guys, this is Bree, Bree this is Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Kol, Jeremy is out on a date, so you probably won't meet him yet." They spent the next hour or so together in the living room. They talked and all got to know each other. Jeremy came home not that much later and joined them. Bree found she was easily fitting into the family, and she couldn't help but smile at thinking that she was a Swan now.

They all headed to their respected rooms, Bella went to her room with Kol. She could definitely get used to being with Kol.


	14. Chapter 14: Putting A Spell On Elena

Author's Note

The next Chapter will most definitely have the Cullen's! Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella woke up, she was still wrapped in Kol's arms. This was something she could get used to. Bella got up and smiled as she saw Kol move as she pulled away. She sneaked pass him and went to shower. Getting back to her room Bella saw Kol fully dressed.

"Good morning," Bella said with a smile as she kissed Kol.

"Morning," Kol said with a grin, "You're going to take Bree shopping correct?"

"I am, Bekah is going to join us," Bella said with a smile, "And what do you plan to do today?"

"I plan to go and do some bonding with my brother," Kol said.

Bella laughed, "Which brother?"

"Well, Finn is preoccupied with Sage, so it'll be between Elijah and Nik, but Elijah is a bit of a buzz kill, so it just might be Nik," Kol said.

Bella laughed, "Maybe he wouldn't be a buzz kill if you show him not to be one, maybe help him loosen up a little."

"We'll see," Kol says with a smirk, "I'll see you later."

Bella smiled, "Bye Kol."

Kol smirked, "Do I have to climb out the window, or do I get to use the front door?"

"Use the front door," Bella said laughing as she walked out of the room with Kol beside her. Bella kissed Kol goodbye and went to check on Bree.

Bree was already dressed and excitedly waiting to get going. Bella opened the door to the house and saw a smiling Rebekah. The three walked to the car and got in. Rebekah told them everything about her date, Jeremy had taken her to a movie knowing she didn't need to eat and then he took her out for a walk, they then went to a top of a hill where they watched the stars together. Bella couldn't help but smile hearing this, it looked like little Jeremy had a girlfriend. Bree than went into telling them what she remembered from her human life.

Bree got an entirely new wardrobe, and she seemed like a normal teenage girl again. Bella took her home to fix everything in her room.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Bella said to Seth.

"Where you going," Seth asked.

"Going to do some breaking and entering," Bella said with a smirk as she left the house once again, but this time alone. She drove to the school, and parked her car a few blocks away so no one would get suspicious as to what she was doing. Bella broke into the school and left a stack of papers on the front desk, she's sure that tomorrow when the principal comes in, she could take care of it, and get Bree registered. Bella got back to the house and saw everyone in the living, well except Charlie and Sue. Jeremy and Rebekah were sitting closely together, Bree was sitting on a comfy chair and Seth is sitting on the couch. Bella takes the seat next to Seth. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Bree.

"What's this Bella?" Bree asked looking at the envelope.

"That my dear Bree is your ID, license, and some other things you might need," Bella said with a grin.

Bree opened the envelope slowly pulling out it's contents one by one, "You made me a Swan?"

"I told you yesterday you were a Swan," Bella said, "We look alike, so I figured we'd tell people you're my younger sister, and that you came to live with us, you should start school on Monday."

"Thanks Bella," Bree says looking at the ID's, "How'd you get my picture?"

"Photoshop and magic," Bella said with a shrug.

"Since when can you use photo shop?" Seth asked with a confused look knowing Bella is horrible at computers.

"Please, I'm a master at this kind of stuff," Bella said with a smirk.

Jeremy laughed, "So if you wanted to be a con artist, you could become one?"

"I'd be the best con artist in the world," Bella said with a laugh, Bella looked at her watch, and stood up, "I have some business to take care of, I'll be back soon. There's blood bags in the fridge Bree."

"Can I feed from the vein?" Bree asked looking at Bella as she was about to leave.

"I'll teach you how to do it later," Bella said, in honesty, she had only ever drank from blood bags, so she was going to have to ask someone else to help teach Bree how to do it. Bella walked out of the house and ran to the one place she knew Elena would be at, the Salvatore Boarding House. Luckily for her she didn't have to be invited into this house. She walked into what looked like the living room and saw Elena sitting down with Stefan.

Bella coughed getting their attention, "Hello Elena, Stefan."

Stefan stood in front of Elena, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm finally fed up with Elena trying to hurt me, and what you two did with Finn was the last straw," Bella said, "You took an innocent life, but don't worry, I got it back for him, and now he's happy. Anyway as I mentioned a few seconds earlier came here for Elena."

"You can't have her Bella," Stefan said.

Bella sighed, "You know, because of her Stefan you're now on Klaus's hit list, and that's not a good place to be. Killing his brother as an attempt to kill him was really stupid on your part, and all because little Elena told you to do it. He will get you Stefan, and even if he doesn't give you the mercy of killing you, he will torture you until you beg for death, so if I were you I'd start working on your apology, and move out of my way and let me try and help Elena. She's not okay Stefan. She helped Katherine kidnap Jeremy, she watched as Katherine snapped my neck, she's not the same Elena as before Stefan. All she can think about now is trying to kill me, and doing anything in her power to hurt me. If you stay with her, you're going to get yourself killed. Damon took my advice got the hell out of this town before Elena got him killed Stefan, and now look where you are. The second scariest person on this Earth is after you."

"Second scariest, who beat me for first" Klaus asked from behind Bella.

"I did of course," Bella said with a laugh. Bella saw Stefan stiffen as Klaus got closer, "Elena is mine Klaus."

"I know, I came for Stefan," Klaus said pinning Stefan to the wall. Bella walked past them and went to Elena. Bella grabbed Elena by the arm, and put a sleeping spell on her, "What are you going to do to her?" Klaus asked.

"I'm going to help her," Bella said looking at a sleeping Elena, "I'm giving her one last chance. Hopefully this works, because I can't think of anything else to do."

"Good luck," Klaus said.

"Thanks," Bella said as she was walking out she stopped at the door and looked at Klaus, "I thought you would be with Kol."

"I was, until he made it his mission to make Elijah loosen up," Klaus said, "Did you have something to do with that?"

"I might've mentioned something," Bella said with a shrug, "Remember what we agreed Klaus, I will put the spell on you."

Klaus chuckled, "Got it."

Bella left with Elena at vampire speed and ended up in front of the tomb, Bella slid the border back revealing the tomb. She walked in with a now very awake and angry Elena and they stood in front of Kathrine. Bella conjured up two blood bags and threw them at Kathrine.

"She used to be just like you," Bella said looking down at Kathrine, "She was kind, fun loving, until she met a boy and then they fell in love, and she gave herself to him. They had a child out of Wedlock, and they took her baby away. They sent her off in embarrassment. She became who she was because of everything that happened to her. For every life she took she lost more and more of herself. She's so far gone now, that's there is no coming back, for the rest of eternity she'll be a monster."

"Why did you bring me here?" Elena asked irritated as she struggled to get out of Bella's grip.

"I wanted to show you your future," Bella said pointing to Kathrine, "I don't want you to be a monster Elena, I want to help you, so I made a spell. This spell will help you control all the emotions you have. Your hate, anger, jealousy, won't be as strong as they are now. Every time your emotions get out of control and you plan on hurting someone, you'll receive a surge of pain. Hopefully this will help you control your emotions and get you back to who you used to be."

"What if I don't want you to put the spell on me? What if I'm happy just the way I am?" Elena asked being stubborn.

Bella sighed, "I wasn't asking. You don't have a choice on this. After everything you've done, I'm drawing the line." Bella turned to Elena and put the spell on her. Elena jumped back in pain.

"What the hell," Elena yelled.

"You were thinking about hurting me weren't you?" Bella asked with a laugh, "The pain will go stronger with the worst your thoughts are. Your emotions should be under better control, I really do hope this helps you Elena." Bella turned back to Kathrine to see she had swallowed down the two blood bags. Bella left 3 more, and left with Elena. "I'm going to take you home."

Elena screamed in pain again, "I hate you."

"I know," Bella said as she dropped Elena off. Bella ran to the Mikaelson home. She walked to where she figured Klaus would be. She found him in the basement where he kept his torturing chamber.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked turning to look at Bella as he stepped away from a bloody Stefan.

"I got bored, and I thought I'd see how your plan was going," Bella said.

"How'd it go with Elena," Klaus asked as he wiped his hands clean.

"I put the spell on her, and hopefully it helps her," Bella said with a shrug.

"Are you going to tell me what the spell does?" Klaus asked.

"It's to help her emotions, and now every time she gets a thought about hurting someone, she's going to get a surge of pain. I think it'll help her control her emotions and her actions." Bella said, "Hopefully she'll stop trying to kill me. How's the torturing going?"

"I'm almost done for the night, I think he's about to pass out," Klaus said. Bella conjures up a blood bag and sets it in front of Stefan. "What was that for?"

Bella shrugged, "He needed it, besides with blood he heals faster and you can get back to your torturing."

"Come on, let's go upstairs, and see if your idiot boyfriend is back with Elijah," Klaus said.

Bella laughed, "What do you have against Kol now?"

"If he loosens Elijah up, I'm going to have to be the responsible one that thinks things through, and that is no fun," Klaus said as they walked up the steps.

"And here I thought it was something serious," Bella said walking up the steps, "One night out with Kol, will not completely change Elijah."

"You never know," Klaus said.

"It's Elijah," Bella said, "He might loosen up, but he's still going to be the responsible one."

"Have you spoken to Rebekah? She hasn't told us anything about her date," Klaus said as they walked into the living room and sat down across from each other.

"I have, she came with me and Bree to do some shopping," Bella said, "Her date with Jeremy went perfect. She's over with him at my house as we speak."

"How is Bree doing?" Klaus asked.

"Good I guess, but she wants to feed from the vein," Bella said, "Can you do me a favor, and teach her how to do it? I only feed from blood bags."

"You haven't fed from the source yet?" Klaus asked.

Bella nodded, "I made a promise to the pack, so I only feed from blood bags."

"You really can't even attempt to be a normal vampire?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

Bella laughed, "So can I take this as a yes?"

"Sure, if you want we can do it right now, it's getting dark, so we wouldn't have to worry about exposure," Klaus said.

Bella grinned, and popped them back to her house. Everyone was still in the living room, "Hey Bree, you ready to learn?"

Bree smiled and nodded, "Of course, are you going to teach me?"

"No, Klaus is, I only feed from blood bags, but I'll be there as your support," Bella said. Bree nodded and the three went over to an over populated town. Klaus showed Bree how to choose her prey. He then showed her how to compel them not to scream, and how much she could drink without killing them.

"I won't feed from humans often, I just wanted to know that I had the choice to," Bree said as they finished.

"Just try not to go psychotic, I really rather not here Bells complain about this," Klaus said.

"Hey! I do not complain… that much," Bella said as she took Bree home. She went back to the Mikaelson home with Klaus.

"Are you sure she'll be able to attend school?" Klaus asked

"She's well controlled," Bella said, "I put a spell on her ring, she'll be okay. She deserves a chance at normality."

"Where's Elena?" Klaus asked.

"I left her in front of her house," Bella said, "I decided to stay as far away from her as I can, me being around her isn't helping very much. What are you going to do with Stefan?"

"Well, I already gave him a pretty good beating, maybe I'll let him go within the next few days," Klaus said.

Bella nodded, she was about to say something when in came two laughing originals. Bella looked at Klaus who was trying to contain his laughter at seeing his older brother drunk.

"Bella!" Kol said coming to sit beside Bella. He kissed Bella, and after an awkward cough from Klaus they pulled away.

Bella laughed, "How much have you been drinking Kol."

"Quite a lot," Kol said with a shrug, "But I got Elijah to stop being such a buzz kill!"

"I was never a buzz kill," Elijah stated sitting down in his chair in the corner. Bella smiled at how relaxed he seemed to be. Bella stayed for a few more minutes until she decided to leave. She told Elijah and Klaus goodbye, and gave Kol a goodbye kiss before she left.

Bella arrived at the house to see everyone scattered around the house. Jeremy and Rebekah were watching a movie together. Seth was in the kitchen trying to figure out how to work the appliances. Bree was in the dining room with all of Jeremy's school books scattered around, she was trying to catch up on her school skills. Bella sighed in relief at seeing some normal things happening in her life again. She walked into her room and drew a bath for herself.

She closed her eyes and drifted into her thoughts as she lay in the water. Bella hated her cousin, sometimes she really just wanted to smack her, but at the end of the day they were still cousins, and she was going to give her one last chance. If this spell didn't work, then Bella was cutting all ties to Elena and giving up for good.


	15. Chapter 15: Bella's Birthday Part 1

Author's Note

Next Chapter will include more Cullen's! This is just the beginning of the Cullen's. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella woke up to see a small black box on the side of the bed where Kol usually was. Checking the clock Bella saw it was 9, Seth, Bree and Jeremy would be at school, Charlie and Sue would be at work, she was alone in the house. Bella sat up in her bed and opened the small black box. There was a note folded inside. _Happy Birthday! –Kol_

Bella laughed, she was hoping he would forget, but she knew he would always remember. She pulled out the ring inside the box, and looked it over. It had a small crest on it, and Bella knew from the rings the Originals wore that it was the Mikaelson family crest. She placed it on her finger, knowing this was Kol's way of showing that she was a part of the family. Bella walked to the shower and changed.

Walking out of the shower Bella was hit with a strong smell of pancakes. Bella cautiously walked down the stairs to the kitchen, she stealthy stuck her head through the door and sighed in relief when she saw Kol in the kitchen. "Since when do you know how to make pancakes?"

Kol laughed, "I don't, but I do know how to drive down to a restaurant and order pancakes. Good morning love."

Bella walked up to Kol, and kissed him, "Good morning, and thank you for the birthday gift."

"You're welcome, so you're not going to lecture me about wasting money on you," Kol asked.

"Not today," Bella said, "Thank you for the birthday breakfast too."

"You can thank me for it after you enjoy it," Kol said as he pecked Bella's cheek and set a plate of breakfast in front of her.

Bella finished her breakfast and smiled at Kol, "This was a great a breakfast Kol, thank you."

Kol grinned, "Your welcome love, now we can get going."

"Were are we going?" Bella asked, "I was planning on staying in on my birthday."

"We'll be back before you know it," Kol said, "And then you can spend the rest of the day in doors"

Bella groaned, "Anyway I can get out of this?"

"Nope, come on, just do this for me, and then we can get any movie you want, and I'll watch the movies with you, and make fun of all the characters," Kol said with a smile.

"Any movie?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Any movie you want," Kol said as he pecked Bella's cheek.

"Alright, let me just put on some shoes, and we can head out," Bella said as she kissed Kol, "You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too, so go put on those shoes so we can get going," Kol said with a grin. Bella nodded and ran up the stairs. She put on a pair of boots and walked back downstairs. "Are you ready to go love?"

"I am, but are you going to tell me where exactly where we are going?" Bella asked.

"Nope, look at it as a birthday surprise," Kol said as he took Bella's hand and the two walked outside.

"Is it something I'm going to enjoy?" Bella asked.

"It could be," Kol said with a smirk, "Or it could be something you completely hate, it's hard to tell with you."

"You already bought me food, so it has to be something else, so what is it?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you can ask me as many times as you want, but I'm not going to tell you what it is, so you might as well give on trying to get it out of me," Kol said as he kissed Bella, "Now get in the car so we can get this started."

Bella sighed in defeat and got into the passenger side of the car, "Alright, but how long are we going to be driving?"

"About 30 minutes, we're getting out of this town, and with my driving, it won't take long," Kol said.

Bella laughed, "Did you forget my dad's a cop I don't think he'd appreciate the speeding."

"Your father loves me," Kol said with a smug smirk, "He wouldn't mind this one little thing, especially if it is for his daughter's birthday."

Bella smiled, and they drove off. Bella looked curiously out the window trying to figure out where exactly they were heading. She didn't really recognize anything that was passing by.

"You're being awfully quiet Bella," Kol said as he reached out and intertwined Bella's hand in his own.

"Sorry, I was just trying to figure out where we are going," Bella said with a smile as she turned to look at Kol, "Can you tell me before I burst with anticipation."

Kol chuckled, "We'll be there in 20 minutes, I'm sure you'll be able to make it before you burst."

Bella began to tap her foot from the anticipation as they continued to drive. She noticed they were getting closer to a bigger town, this is where Kol was taking her, for what she didn't know, and she couldn't figure it out either. Kol parked in what seemed like a mall.

"We drove to go to a mall?" Bella asked.

Kol chuckled, "It's what's inside the mall that we came for."

Bella smiled and got out of the car. Kol was beside her instantly, with his arm wrapped around her waist keeping her close to him. They walked into the mall together. Bella was looking around not focusing to where they were going until Kol stopped them in front of a newly opened book store. Bella looked at the advertisement and noticed one of her favorite author was doing a book signing today. There was already a large line, Bella was about to walk to the back of the line when Kol stopped her and pulled her past all the people in line and directly inside the store.

"Kol, we can't just cut in front of all these people," Bella said looking worriedly at the people in line.

"Love, we're not cutting, you have a private meeting with her, I thought you would like to meet one of your biggest heroes," Kol said.

Bella looked at Kol in surprise, "You did this for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," Kol said as he kissed Bella's cheek, "I wanted your birthday to be special, after the one you had last year, I wanted to make sure you enjoyed this birthday. After all this is your first vampire birthday."

"Thank you for this," Bella said with a grin.

Kol led her to the backroom where the author was at, "I'll be out here browsing around, take your time."

Bella smiled she kissed Kol before heading inside the office. Kol watched as Bella left he smiled to himself at seeing her anticipation. He walked around the store going through the books, that were there, the line of people just continued to grow wanting to get an autographed copy of a book. After an hour Bella found him with a huge grin on her face.

"I loved this!" Bella said as she wrapped Kol in a hug.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Kol said taking the bag she had in her hand that was filled with different autographed books from the author.

"She was amazing!" Bella said her voice obvious with happiness.

"Come on, let's walk around before we head home," Kol said walking with Bella, their hands intertwined with each other.

"Where do you want to go?" Bella asked.

"How about we just walk around for a while," Kol said, "There's a movie store on the other side of the mall."

Bella grinned, "We can take our time, I'm enjoying just spending time with you today, and it's turning out to be a great birthday."

Kol sighed knowing he can't keep anything from Bella, "Rebekah and Bree are planning a surprised party for you, but they're making it a pajama party so you can feel more comfortable."

Bella sighed, "Might as well go by some new pajamas for this party."

Kol smiled, "You're not angry?"

"No, I hated my birthday before because I always felt out of place, I never really felt happy on my birthday, but it's different this year." Bella said as she kissed Kol's cheek, "I'm enjoying my birthday, well more like I'm enjoying the company."

Kol grinned, "Let's go pick you out some new pajamas, and then we can head back, and watch a few movies before I take you to your surprise party."

"Sounds like a plan," Bella said as she and Kol walked through the mall together. After insisting Kol paid for 3 new pajamas, and a new pajama for himself that matched one of Bella's. Now all that was left was going to the movie store.

"What do you want to watch?" Kol asked as he stood behind Bella with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm thinking about a horror film," Bella said with a grin, "Maybe a vampire movie?"

Kol laughed, "Don't you already have enough supernatural in your life?"

"You're right, no vampire movie, I think I'm just going to watch this paranormal Activity movie, it's supposed to be scary," Bella said as she grabbed the movie off the shelf. "What other movie do you want to watch?"

Kol closed his eyes and reached forward, he grabbed a random movie and handed it to Bella, "This one."

Bella laughed, "17 again?"

Kol looked at the movie and put it back, he grabbed another movie and handed it to Bella, "This movie seems better than the other movie."

"Friday the 13th much better selection," Bella said as she grabbed both movies, and walked with Kol to the counter. Bella was talking to Kol about the Friday the 13th series when they heard someone gasp behind them.

Bella turned around and squeezed Kol's hand when she saw who it was Jasper and Emmett.

"Bells?" Emmett asked.

Kol put his arm possessively around Bella as he realized who these two could be. Bella spoke up, "Emmett, Jasper."

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked staring at Bella confused.

"I'm here buying some movies before we head home," Bella said.

"I'm going to go pay for these," Kol said as he took the movies from Bella's hands, "Call me if you need me." Bella pecked Kol before he left to go pay.

"Who's that?" Emmett asked eyeing Kol as he left.

"That's Kol," Bella said with a smile as she looked at Kol, "He's my other half."

"I thought Edward was your mate?" Emmett asked confused.

Bella could hear a growl from Kol, "No, actually, that was a complete lie. I know who my soul mate is, and currently he's buying me some movies."

Jasper eyes were glued to Bella's hands, Bella followed his gaze and saw her ring, "Bella, you do know what that crest belongs to right?"

Bella nodded, "The originals."

"Originals?" Emmett asked.

"They're another breed of vampire, but they're the first of their kind, and the strongest vampires on the planet, even the Volturi fear them," Jasper said.

"Why are you wearing their crest?" Emmett asked.

"You said Kol? As in Kol Mikaelson one of the originals?" Jasper asked looking at the original who was paying for the movies.

"That would be him," Bella said with a grin, "I should be going, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Will we see you again Bells, the family would love to see you again," Emmett asked.

Bella shrugged, "Only time can tell Emmett." With that Bella walked to the entrance of the store where Kol was now waiting.

"Did you mean what you said?" Kol asked as they walked out of the store.

"Which part?" Bella asked.

"The part about me being your soul mate," Kol said.

Bella sighed, "You heard?" Kol nodded, "Well, it was after we were together I figured it out. One night, I was reading through the books, and I found a spell on soul mates. It's supposed to help you identify if you have a soul mate and who they are. Well, one day I was curious and I used the spell. I already had a feeling you were going to be my soul mate, so I was confident doing the spell, sure enough, you were my soul mate, and I'm yours."

Kol grinned widely, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Bella shrugged, "I was going to do it eventually, but I just never got around to doing so. Are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry that the most beautiful person on this Earth is my soul mate?" Kol asked as he pulled Bella to him and kissed her. "I couldn't be happier."

Bella smiled, "Come on let's go home where we can watch these movies."

**-Later At the Cullen House- **

"What do you mean you saw Bella?" Edward growled in annoyance at the lack of details from his brothers.

"I mean we were in the movie store picking up some movies, and she was there," Emmett said not appreciating Edward's tone.

"She's really changed," Jasper said, "She seems more confident and happy now."

"I'm sure that had to do with the guy she was with," Emmett said trying to annoy Edward.

"What guy," Edward hissed.

Jasper put down his mind blocking thoughts and showed Edward the conversation that had happened earlier, "She's in love, the feelings coming off of her and him were strong."

"It can't be real, he has to be compelling her in some way," Edward said, "Didn't you once say originals could compel anyone Carsile?"

"I did son, but Bella was always immune to your gift, it's a possibility she is immune to compulsion too," Carsile said.

"NO, she has to be compelled! She belongs to me! She isn't supposed to be with anyone else!" Edward yelled in anger.

"Edward, if she truly is happy, we cannot do anything," Esme said.

Edward turned to Alice, "Do you see anything?"

"No, I can't see anything from her future, or Charlie's, it's completely blank," Alice said.

"See! I think this proves Bella's life is in danger! He can be compelling her to be with him, Bella loves me, I know she does, I can still feel it," Edward said, "Bella is my mate, I have to help her in some way. If this was any of your mates, wouldn't you do anything to help them, to make sure that they were okay?"

Alice stood up, "I agree with him, we have to help Bella she may be in danger with these originals."

"If the love they felt for each other was forced, I would've felt it," Jasper argued, "Bella's love for him was the strongest emotion I ever felt off her, it was a pure unconditional love, I don't think Bella is being forced into anything, and we should just let her be."

"What if we just find where she lives and check in on her," Carsile said, "Just to make sure she's okay, and that she's not in any real danger."

"I think that's the best choice," Esme said.

"I agree with Jasper, Bella is obviously happy, so why are we going to just barge into her life again," Rosalie said.

"We owe it to her to at least make sure she's okay," Alice replied.

"I'm all in for seeing Bells again," Emmett said.

"Let's start searching as to where we can find her," Carsile said. Edward sat silently letting his family search for Bella while he planned all the things he would do in the future with his Bella.

-Page Break-

"This is horrible," Kol whispered to Bella.

Bella laughed, "Shut up and let me enjoy the movie, I happen to like these type of movies."

"You enjoy watching a man in a hockey mask kill teenagers?" Kol asked looking at Bella.

"He can be very creative when you think of it," Bella said to Kol, "And these teenagers deserve it from the way they're being so stupid about everything. You choose one hiding spot, and you stay there until morning and then you run like hell. These guys hear a twig snap and begin freaking out attracting attention to themselves."

Kol laughed, "You've given this some thought?"

Bella shrugged, "You have to be prepared for everything, and a psycho in a hockey mask is something I'm prepared for."

"What if he was in a ski mask?" Kol asked with a smile.

Bella laughed, "Same thing, now let me watch this movie, this is the movie you chose remember?"

"I remember, but my head is still focused on the wonderful fact that you're my soul mate." Kol said as he kissed Bella. After pulling away Bella sighed happily.

"I love you Kol," Bella said as she rested her head on Kol's shoulder. Kol pulled her tighter to him and grinned.

"I love you too Isabella," Kol said kissing the top of her head.

"When do we have to go to this party?" Bella asked.

Kol looked at the time, "In about 2-3 hours we still have time to watch the other movie after this."

"Good, I want to know why people say that movie is scary," Bella said returning her full attention to the T.V. in front of her.


	16. Chapter 16: Bella's Birthday Part 2

Author's Note

The meeting with the Cullen's will be in the next chapter and the Cullen's will appear more in the next Chapter I promise! Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

"That movie was not at all scary," Kol said to Bella as they changed into their pajamas.

"You only say that because you're not really scared of anything," Bella said, "To someone who isn't immortal, and can be killed easily this type of stuff seems scary."

Kol laughed, "How can you explain you jumping throughout the movie?"

"Because the stupid thing came out of now where and I was caught off guard," Bella defended.

"One of the strongest people on Earth and you got scared over a little demon," Kol said as he kissed Bella.

"When do we have to be there?" Bella asked.

"In about 5 minutes," Kol said, "Are you going to at least fake being surprised?"

Bella shrugged, "Maybe, but I think everyone already knew that you would tell me."

"You're probably right, I'm not very good about lying when it comes to you," Kol said, "Do you want to drive there?"

"How about we run?" Bella asked.

"I would normally say yes, but we are in pajamas," Kol said.

"Right, let's just drive then," Bella said with a smile as she grabbed the keys.

Kol laughed, "Well, if you're going to drive, let me just grab my helmet."

Bella laughed and hit Kol, "Come on let's go."

"Let's go, I should tell everyone we're heading over," Kol said as he grabbed out his phone and texted Rebekah quickly.

-Page Break-

"Why did we turn the lights off?" Seth asked

"It's a surprise party!" Bree said.

"Yes, and you gave Kol the job of keeping it a surprise, he can't keep this from Bella," Klaus said.

"Bella already knows, it's a given when her and Kol have been together all day," Finn said.

"They can't keep anything from each other," Charlie said with a chuckle. There was the faint sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Everyone grew quiet as they waited for Bella and Kol to walk through the door. Minutes passed but the door didn't open.

"Why are we in the dark, I mean I know this is a pajama party, but why are we all hanging out in the dark," Bella said turning on the lights as she walked in from the back entrance with Kol.

"Bella! You were supposed to enter from the front door so we could yell surprise," Rebekah said.

"Go outside and re-enter!" Bree said pointing to the front door.

Bella laughed, "Fine." She walked to the front door, and stepped outside. "Alright, my hand is on the door knob, I am turning the door knob, I am pushing the door open. I am walking through the door and …."

"Surprise!" Everyone said as Bella walked in.

Bella laughed as she thanked everyone. "Bella, are you and Kol matching?" Seth asked.

Kol laughed, "We are."

"How adorable," Sue said beside Charlie.

"I like Kol better than Edward, he's less annoying than Edward," Seth said.

"You've got that right son, Kol isn't as annoying and brooding as Edward ever was, and Kol isn't as overprotective as Edward," Charlie said.

"Kol is as good a match for Bella as there is," Rebekah said with a grin.

"I thought this was a birthday party, not a talk about Bella's past boyfriend party," Bella said.

"Before we leave the subject, why did you choose to date Edward?" Klaus asked.

Bella sighed, "I'm pretty sure it was just a mere curiosity that led me to be attracted to him."

"So what attracted you to Kol?" Elijah asked.

"My dashing good looks of course," Kol answered.

Bella laughed, "Yeah that was it."

"Alright, enough about Bella's love life, I really don't want to hear about it, let's get to presents," Jeremy said with a grin.

"Presents!" Bree said with a voice of excitement, "You're going to love what Seth and I bought for you!"

Seth high fived Bree, "Oh yeah, best gift ever."

"Wait there's something missing from this party," Bella said, "Mind if I bring the pack?"

"Go ahead, but I suggest you hurry back before we lose patience and open your presents ourselves," Klaus threatened.

Bella laughed, "Got it, I'll take extra-long just to annoy you a bit."

"Of course you would," Klaus said. Bella held out her hand for Kol, who happily took it and she headed to the reservation.

Bella popped into the reservation to find the pack sitting around a bonfire, "Gentlemen, I came to take you to my birthday party."

"Bella!" Jacob said happy, he stood up and gave Bella a bone crushing hug, "Did you say birthday party?"

"I did, but you all need your pajamas, so hurry up and change so we can get going, shirts are mandatory" Bella said as she configured their pajamas and set them out in front of them, "I'll be back in 5 minutes, I want to go show Kol something."

"Be careful Bells, things go bump in the night," Jacob said with a laugh.

Bella laughed, "I'm one of those things!" Bella took Kol's hand and they ran off in vampire speed. Bella stopped at the cliffs. She sat down at the age and Kol sat down beside her.

"What are we doing here?" Kol asked as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I like it here, and since I remembered I never brought you here, I thought I'd show you the place," Bella said, "I remember when my bike went over the cliff, I was sure I was going to die. I mean who would survive a fall like this on a bike, but I lived. Even when I didn't have these gifts, I wasn't able to die. I'm grateful for everything in the past, I know how cheesy this sounds, but everything that happened led me to you."

Kol kissed Bella's forehead, "I'll never know how I became so lucky to have you."

"You just so happened to hit the soul mate jackpot," Bella said with a laugh.

Kol chuckled, "I did, but you got the most handsome soul mate there is."

Bella kissed Kol, "It wasn't your good looks that attracted me to you."

"It wasn't? Than what was it," Kol asked.

"My curiosity to know what you did that other Enchantress," Bella said honestly, "I was dying to know what you did to her, your good looks were just a bonus."

Kol laughed, "You were attracted to the fact that I had angered an Enchantress so much that she had made a spell just to kill me?"

Bella nodded, "I don't know why, but that was the subtle attraction I felt to you when we were at the ball, I just needed to know, after that, the attraction grew. Especially at Disney World."

Kol pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Bella, "The picture you took that day, I keep it as my wallpaper, it reminds me of that day."

Bella laughed, "Right, I remember that, you kept the photo?"

"I did, along with the camera filled of photos of you and me at Disney world," Kol said, "It's one of my favorite memories. I was never as happy as I was that day with you."

"I was happy that day too," Bella said to Kol, "If I were still human when we met, would you have acted any different?"

"I would lie and say no, but to be honest I think I would," Kol said, "I never took humans serious, to me they were always just a food source or a source of entertainment nothing more. I know how you were changed wasn't ideal, and I still think Katerina deserves to die, but do you think it was a coincidence that the day I was un-daggered, you were changed?"

"Maybe it really is fate," Bella muttered, "We can figure it out later, let's get back to the pack and head back to your home before Klaus gets too irritated."

Bella arrived and the pack was ready to go, she took them back to the Mikaelson house where they enjoyed the party.

"Come on Bella, it's time for presents," Rebekah said as she pulled up a plush chair for Bella to sit in the middle of the living room. Everyone gathered around Bella and sat down.

"Alright, who's present is first," Bella said, as she sat down.

"We call it!" Seth and Bree said at the same time. They pulled out a large box and handed it to Bella.

Bella laughed just looking at the box. She opened it quickly. Bella pulled out a huge pillow that had a large picture of Kol and Bella on it and a large blanket that had another picture of Kol on it. "Thank you, I love this."

Bella continued to open presents, Rebekah had gotten her a new bag, Sage had gotten her a new laptop (Which Bella tried to return), Finn got her a new necklace that symbolized peace, Elijah got her an autographed copy of Pride and prejudice, Charlie and Sue had gotten her a bracelet, Klaus had given her an autographed copy of Wuthering Heights, Jeremey had given Bella an antique Journal so that she could write her spells in. The pack had given her a large framed photo of all of them at Bella's graduation.

"Thank you all for this," Bella said with a smile, "I loved everything."

"But our Kol pillow and blanket were definitely the best," Seth said.

"We figured it would be useful for those nights when Kol doesn't sneak into your room," Bree said.

"Technically he doesn't sneak since we all know he's there," Charlie said.

Bella laughed, "It would be sneaking if none of you knew he was there in the first place."

"It's very rare if Kol doesn't stay with Bella," Klaus said, "His room is mainly just like a storage room for his things."

"Let's not talk about Bella's and I's sleeping arrangements," Kol said with a laugh.

The night continued on for a bit longer, but since it was a school night everyone was heading home. Kol took Bella's gift back to her house while she took the pack back to the reservation. Bella headed back to her home, but was getting a very strange feeling when she arrived at her home. She made sure the spell she had on the house to prevent anyone that wasn't allowed into the home was still up, there was something fishy happening.

"Hey Kol, did you sense anything weird when you drove back?" Bella asked as she entered her room.

"No, why did something happen love?" Kol asked as he grew worried.

"No I guess not, I think I'm just tired," Bella said with a smile. Kol walked up to Bella and kissed her.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed, and I'll put all your things away for you," Kol said.

"You don't have to do that, I'm capable of doing it," Bella said.

Kol chuckled, "I want to do it Bella, don't argue just let me do this it won't take more than a minute or two."

-Page Break-

"Do you want to go to the Grill and grab lunch?" Kol asked Bella.

"Sounds great, but I need to go see your brother first," Bella said.

"Nik?" Kol asked.

Bella nodded, "I want to talk to him about his hybrids."

"Alright," Kol said, "I'll meet you at the Grill?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," Bella said. She gave Kol a kiss goodbye and she popped over to Klaus's home.

"Klaus!" Bella said as she walked into his painting room.

"Hello Bella," Klaus said as he painted.

"I have some news for you!" Bella said with a grin.

"What kind of news," Klaus asked looking up from his painting.

"Well, you see, I recently found a pack of wolves who want to be turned into hybrids," Bella said she conjured up a cooler of blood for Klaus.

"They wanted to be turned?" Klaus asked taking the cooler.

Bella nodded, "Word got out that you can take away the pain from the monthly change, and they're eager to have you turn them into hybrids. This will make them genuinely loyal to you even without the sire bond."

Klaus smirked, "This is good news."

"Of course it is," Bella said she pulled out a map and directions, "This is where they will be when you go and change them."

Klaus smiled at Bella, "Thank you I appreciate this."

"You're welcome, oh and bring me back a souvenir T-shirt," Bella said, "Preferably one that says "Niklaus's Best Friend,""

Klaus chuckled, "Goodbye Bella."

"Oh, we can get matching T-shirts, that say BFF's forever," Bella said as she followed Klaus out of his room, "It would be a true statement, since we're both immortal."

"I'm going to get going," Klaus said, "If the family asks tell them where I went."

Bella nodded, "Got it, I'll make sure to tell them that you went to go get BFF's T-shirts."

Klaus said goodbye and headed to his car.

"Where is Niklaus going?" Elijah asked as he came down the stairs seeing his brother's car leave the driveway.

"Oh, he went to make some hybrids," Bella said, "There was a pack who was looking for him to be turned. I gave him the location to go and find them."

"Where is Kol?" Elijah asked.

"He's meeting me at the Grill, would you like to join us?" Bella asked.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your date with Kol," Elijah said.

Bella laughed, "It's really not intruding since I'm inviting you, and it's not date, it's more like a daily habit thing, Kol and I always eat together."

"You two are inseparable," Elijah commented.

Bella smiled, "We're soul mates, we're always much more comfortable with each other around."

"Soul mates?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I did a spell, and confirmed that we were indeed soul mates," Bella said with a smile.

"Does Kol know?" Elijah asked

"Yes, I told him yesterday when we were at the mall, we ran into two cold ones from my past, and it kind of slipped out," Bella said with a shrug, "So are you going to join me?"

"Of course, come on let's take my car," Elijah said.

"I can just pop us there Elijah," Bella said as she followed Elijah out the door.

"I know, but sometimes driving just seems like the more normal thing to do," Elijah said.

"Since when are any of us normal?" Bella asked.

Elijah smiled, but started to drive, "So, how long was Kol able to hold out on telling you about your surprise party yesterday?"

Bella laughed, "He held out for a while, he told me after we got out of the bookstore we went to. I think he was surprised I didn't get angry."

Elijah laughed, "No one was surprised to know that Kol had told you, it was obvious he wouldn't be able to lie to you."

"He did try to keep it a secret," Bella said with a smile.

-Page Break-

Kol walked into the grill and froze as he caught the scent of Cold ones. Normally he wouldn't care, but when he looked around he spotted 4 Cold ones. He recognized the two from the movie store, and the two standing beside them looked to be their mates. Bella had told him about them before. Ignoring them Kol sat down on a table in the corner as he waited for Bella. He looked through the menus trying to distract himself from the glares that were being sent his way.

"Is Bella coming to meet you?" A small voice asked Kol.

Kol looked up to see a pixie haired girl, "May I ask who are you?"

"I'm Alice Cullen," Alice said sticking her hand out to him.

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol said taking Alice's hand and giving it a small shake, "If you don't mind I would like to be alone."

Alice nodded and left, back to where Jasper was waiting for her at the bar. Kol looked out the window and saw Bella pulling in with Elijah. He smiled to himself, this would be fun. Kol watched as Bella laughed at something Elijah had said as they walked to the entrance. Bella walked in oblivious to the cold ones, and spotted Kol, she smiled and walked towards him. Elijah was right behind her he had spotted the Cold ones.

"Hey Kol," Bella said as she took the seat next to Kol.

"Bella, do you not notice the 4 cold ones in the place," Elijah asked as he sat across form them.

"I noticed, but I decided not to pay attention to it," Bella said, "Maybe if I ignore them they'll go away."

"Are they the ones from Forks?" Elijah asked.

Bella nodded, "Yes, the blonde guy and the pixie girl next to him, are Jasper and Alice, and the other couple is Emmett and Rosalie. If they're here, I'm sure the other three are not too far away."

"We can leave if you like," Kol said.

"No, let's have lunch as we planned," Bella said with a smile as the waitress came, "One soda, two bourbons, and three specials."

"You already knew what we were going to order?" Elijah asked with an amused smiled.

"You guys are all simple." Bella said with a smirk. Their drinks arrived quickly. Bella quickly used magic to turn her drink into blood. Bella drank and smiled, "Do you want me to do it to yours?"

"No, I drank this morning," Kol said.

"I'm fine, but have you ever drank from the vein Bella?" Elijah asked curious.

"Not from any humans, but I have from Kol," Bella answered. Kol smirked, and kissed Bella's neck where he has drank from before.

Elijah laughed, "I think you're making the cold ones very uncomfortable."

Bella laughed, "Right, forgot they were there, so tell me Elijah, what are your future plans?"

"Not a clue, but I think I'll stay in Mystic Falls as long as the family is here," Elijah said.

"Bella," Alice said coming up to the table.

"Hello Alice, I see Jasper and Emmett told you they ran into me yesterday," Bella said with polite smile.

"Yes, the whole family is here to see you," Alice said ignoring the two originals, "We came to get you back, so you could be a part of the family again."

"See Alice, there's a little problem with that. I don't want to be a part of your family, I'm very happy where I am." Bella said

"Bella has a family here," Kol said.

"She is a part of the Mikaelson family," Elijah said signaling to the ring on Bella's hand.

"Bella," Alice started, "You love Edward, and we're your family. Emmett's your brother so is Jasper, and we are best friends."

"Sorry Alice, I moved on, I have a family here," Bella said.

"No! You're just being compelled Bella," Alice argued.

"I can't be compelled," Bella stated.

"Bella this isn't you," Alice said.

"Alice, I'm trying to have lunch," Bella said annoyed, "If you would like to talk, you and the rest of _your _family can meet me at my house at 5." Bella wrote down the address and handed it to Alice.

"Will it just be us or are they coming," Alice said glaring at Elijah and Kol.

"My family will be there," Bella said, "Now leave please, trying to enjoy lunch here."

Alice nodded and left. Bella turned back to the originals, "That was fun."

"Are you really planning on meeting them," Elijah asked.

Bella nodded, "It can't be that bad can it?"

"Bella you know Cold ones can be over emotional," Kol said, "Who knows how they'll react."

"We'll be with you Bella, you shouldn't meet with them alone," Elijah said.

"You don't have to," Bella started but Elijah cut her off.

"Don't argue Bella," Elijah said, "You're practically a Mikaelson already we'll be there."

"What do you mean by we?" Bella asked.

"Finn will be there and so will Sage, and I'm sure Klaus will come," Elijah said.

"No, leave Klaus to his hybrid making," Bella said, "No point in bringing him back for this."

"What time is it," Kol asked.

"It's about 1pm," Bella said.

"Four hours," Elijah said, "Your father and Sue won't be home will they?"

"No they both work until 7," Bella said, "But Jeremy will be."

"Rebekah will be with him," Elijah said, "No one will get past her to him, besides don't you keep a protection spell around him at all times."

"I actually keep it on all of you," Bella said, "I never took it off from when we fought with Victoria."

"We'll just be there to make sure they don't do anything that could harm you or your family," Elijah said.

-Page Break-

Bella was in the living room sitting with the rest of her family. Elijah, Finn, Sage, Rebekah, Jeremy, Seth, Bree, and Kol.

"Nik won't be happy we're keeping him out of this," Rebekah commented.

"We're not keeping him out of anything, he's just not here to participate," Bella said.

"Well now that I'm here, what am I participating in?" Klaus asked stepping into the room.

"How'd you know we were all here?" Bella asked.

"I didn't," Klaus said handing Bella a bag, "I came to give you that T-shirt you asked for."

Bella laughed, she pulled the T-shirt out of the bag, and laughed. It was a black shirt that said, "My boyfriend's a vampire" "Really?"

"They were all out of the one you asked for," Klaus said with a smirk, "So I picked up the next best one. Would anyone care to explain what we're all participation in?"

"The Cullen's are back, and they want Bella back with their family. They're meeting Bella here at 5," Jeremy said.

"The entire family?" Klaus asked.

"All of them," Kol confirmed, "We ran into 4 of them at the grill."

"Why invite them over here?" Klaus asked.

"To try and make it clear that I don't need their family," Bella said, "Are you going to sit down, we're just waiting for them to come."

"You're going to invite them into your house?" Klaus asked.

"Well, it is the hospitable thing to do," Bella said.

"I don't understand why you don't just burn them all were they stand," Sage said, "They have no right to come into your life a year after they abandoned you."

"It's a little under a year, a few more days and it would be a full year," Bella said, "But I don't feel like killing them, I didn't kill Katherine and she actually killed me, why should I kill them?"

"You don't have to kill them, we could do it," Kol said, "Well you could at least let me kill Edward."

"Not today," Bella said kissing Kol's cheek.

"I rather enjoyed their faces when we mentioned Bella was a part of the Mikaelson family," Elijah said with a smirk.

Bella rolled her eyes, "They thought I was being compelled."

"How are you going to prove them that you're not being compelled," Finn asked.

Bella shrugged, "I shouldn't have to prove anything they should just leave it alone."

"They're cold ones, since when do they ever leave anything alone," Seth said.

"Was I like that when I was a cold one?" Bree asked.

"You were a newborn, your emotions were haywire because of your need for blood," Elijah answered.

"Cold ones are very emotional," Kol said, "Their emotions over rule them which is why they have little to no control over their blood lust. When they want something, they never stop until they get it."

"What does that mean for Bella? They want her to go back with them, by your logic they won't stop until they have her." Jeremy said.

"Magic can do wonders Jeremy," Bella said, "I'll figure something out to control them."

There was a knock on the door and Bella stood up.

"Let the games begin," Kol said as he walked with Bella to open the front door.


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting With the Cullens

Author's Note

Sorry the chapter is so late, I couldn't decide how to make the chapter, but then it came to this. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

"Cullen's I see you found the place safely," Bella said.

"Bella," Edward said taking in Bella's appearance.

"Edward," Bella acknowledged, "Would you like to come inside, or are you going to stay outside?"

The Cullen's stepped in taking in the inside of the large home, "This is a large home Bella." Carsile said.

"I know, Charlie had a bit of luck in the lottery and when we moved he bought this home," Bella said.

"I never saw that," Alice said in a whisper.

"You weren't supposed to," Bella commented as she showed them the living room which was filled with Bella's family who had shifted so that they were now only on one side of the room. Bella tried not to laugh as she saw the empty seat they had left for her to sit in. Bella motioned for the Cullen's to sit down, Kol sat down in the empty seat pulling Bella to sit in his lap. Bella sat down and looked at the Cullen's.

"It seems introductions are in order," Carsile said, "This is my wife Esme, and these are my children. Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward." Everyone glared as Carsile said Edward's name.

Bella interrupted the silent glaring match and introduced everyone as they continued to glare at the Cullen's. "Now that we know everyone's name, I think I should make some things clear to all of you. First, I'm not a part of your family, I highly doubt I ever was. Second, I am not being compelled to do anything. Lastly, I will not be returning with your family."

"Isabella, you were always a part of our family," Carsile said, "You still are a part of our family."

"Bella has a family," Bree said.

"Yes, one that won't abandon her when something goes wrong!" Rebekah said.

"Bella, please you have to understand, what I did was only to protect you," Edward said, "I still love you very much."

"If you really loved her, you wouldn't have left her in the forest to fend for herself, especially when there was a vengeful vampire coming after her," Elijah said

Edward growled at Elijah, causing Elijah to smirk back at him, "Bella, we're mates, you belong to me and to this family."

Kol got angry, "Bella is not a possession! She doesn't belong to you or to your family." Bella squeezed Kol's hand to help calm him down.

"WE HAD HER FIRST!" Alice shrieked.

"YOU LEFT HER!" Rebekah yelled to Alice.

"I am not a possession," Bella said standing up, "I am not your mate, or your sister, or your daughter or your best friend anymore. A year ago you all left without a goodbye, without a single look back. Two of you accidently run into me and all of a sudden you want me to be back with your family. I will not leave with you, I am going to stay here with my family."

"Bella these people are dangerous, they could hurt you," Emmett said.

"I can take care of myself just fine," Bella said, "And none of them would hurt me, and even if they wanted to, they wouldn't succeed."

"Bella, don't be naïve," Carsile said, "You're not powerful enough to stand against them if you ever need to."

Klaus chuckled, "You're underestimating Bella she can take care of herself just fine."

"Bella can kill any of us if she wanted to," Elijah commented.

"Bella seems to be barely turned, there is no way she would be able to hurt any of you," Edward said.

"Look, my well being stopped being any of your concern when your family left me, and I've been taking care of myself just fine since you left. I've been a lot better here than when I was with any of you," Bella said.

"Bella you could die with these people," Alice shrieked.

"Actually, I have died, kind of how I turned, and you know, I would gladly die for any of these people," Bella said to Alice.

"Bella! You can't so reckless!" Edward yelled at Bella.

Kol growled in warning, "Yell at her again, and I won't hesitate to rip you to shreds." Edward shrunk back in his seat trying to hide the fear he was feeling from Kol.

"Bella what happened to you?" Emmett asked

"I grew up, and I moved on," Bella said, "It's what you guys wanted wasn't it? For me to move on, to forget about your family, why do you care now? I mean you didn't care when I was dying on the forest floor from hypothermia when Edward left me. Or when Laurent came after me in the woods, or when Victoria was stalking me. You didn't care when Victoria built a new born army to come after me and my family. You have no right to call me your family when you never treated me as such. The first chance you got, you all left, without a look back, and now you just walk back in here thinking that I will crawl back to you? You're all very delusional if you think I would leave my family to join yours."

"Bella, you're my daughter," Esme said beside Carsile.

"No I'm not, a real parent looks after their children, not abandon them because a teenage boy told you too!" Bella said glaring at Edward. Kol pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. Edward growled but stopped when the Mikaelsons glared at him.

"Bella, Edward is your mate, you belong with us," Alice squeaked.

"Isabella has a soul mate," Elijah said, "And that's Kol, not that boy."

Bella smiled at Elijah, "Kol is my soul mate, not Edward I don't understand why none of you will understand that. If Edward was in fact my soul mate, then he wouldn't have been able to leave me so easily. Edward and I aren't soul mates, honestly I think your son is lucky I don't tear him into little pieces and light him on fire."

The Cullen's all seemed surprised by Bella's words.

"Bella you can't mean that," Carsile said.

"You're right I don't, I'm not one for killing more of the slow torture type," Belal said with a smirk, "What I meant was that he was lucky I don't hand him over to the pack for breaking the treaty, or that I don't let Kol kill him."

"I didn't break the treaty," Edward said with a smug smirk.

"Oh but you did," Bella said with a smirk, "The treaty said that no human from Forks will get hurt by one of the members of your coven. When you left me in the woods Edward, I got lost, and I almost died and I got hypothermia. My life was put in danger because you decided to leave me in the damn forest! Therefore you broke the treaty. I should mention that you are no longer allowed in Forks or anywhere near the reservation, and if you do show up the pack has full right to attack. Isn't that right Seth?"

"It is, and I think Jake and Sam already called dibs," Seth said.

The Cullen's tried fixing their composure, but Bella could tell they were a bit scared.

"I believe it's time for you to go," Jeremy said.

"Our parents are going to be here soon, and I don't think Charlie would appreciate seeing you here," Bree said.

"My mom doesn't like any of you either," Seth said with a smile.

"I agree, it's time for you to leave," Bella said as she stood up, Kol stood up beside her his arm wrapped around her waist.

"We will leave," Carsile said standing up the rest of the Cullen stood up alongside with Carsile. Edward growled and ran out slamming the door and ripping it out of its hinges.

"Hey!" Bella yelled after Edward. Kol kissed her distracting her and calming her down before she went after Edward, Kol wanted to be the one to burn him.

"We can pay for that," Carsile said looking at the door.

"No need," Bella said using magic to fix the door again. The Cullen's looked amazed but left without a word. Jasper stayed a bit behind.

"Can we talk Bella?" Jasper asked, Bella nodded.

"Come on let's go to the back yard," Bella said.

"Want me to go with you Bella?" Kol asked.

Bella smiled and pecked his cheek, "I'll be fine, there's blood in the fridge."

"Some of us only drink form the vein," Sage said with a smile to Bella. Bella laughed and walked with Jasper to the backyard.

"What did you want to talk about Jasper?" Bella asked as she put a silencing charm around them knowing everyone would be able to hear them if she didn't.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said looking to the ground ashamed, "That day at your birthday, I didn't want to attack you. Everything was just too strong, and I couldn't control all the emotions in the room. The lust was too strong and I gave in. You almost dying was my fault and I'm so sorry for ruining your life Bella"

"Alice isn't your mate is she?" Bella asked.

"No, we're just companions," Jasper answered, "How did you know, no one knows about it except you."

"Kol is my soul mate, when we're together we're constantly somehow touching," Bella said, "Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, Carsile had his hand in Esme's lap, but you, you weren't touching Alice. If I wasn't paying attention I wouldn't have noticed. You didn't argue beside her, you are protective of Alice, I'm guessing it's because she's helped you not because you're mates. Before today I thought you were mates." Bella said, "And you don't need to apologize, you're an empath, I was Edward's singer, his emotions alone would drive anyone crazy, being mad at you would be like being mad at a fish for swimming. Where were you born?"

"Texas," Jasper answered.

"Why do you stay with the Cullen's?" Bella asked.

"They took me in when I needed them," Jasper said with a shrug.

Bella hugged Jasper, "Go back to Texas, explore find your real mate. Move on."

"I can't just leave the Cullen's, they help me," Jasper said.

"No they don't, they keep you the way you are, look, their bloodlust is what's keeping you weak, it's not you, maybe it's time that you let go of them. You can be on your own." Bella said, she grabbed the ring on Jasper's hand and spelled it. "With this ring, you'll be able to walk in the sunlight. I'm begging you Jasper leave the Cullen's you'll be freer without them to push you down."

"I ruined your life and you're helping me?" Jasper asked.

"If you hadn't attacked me, I wouldn't have found Kol, I wouldn't have a family who I trust, who I'd die for, you attacking me gave me this whole new life," Bella said with a smile, "I get to wake up with my soul mate, I get to have a family who I can trust with my whole being. I get to be happy, truly meaningfully happy."

Jasper smiled, "Be careful Bella, they want you back, and they won't stop until they have you, and if they can't have you no one can."

"I know," Bella said, "That's why I'm telling you to leave. I know this is going to come down to a fight, and in the end I know the Cullen's will die. If you're a part of them, you'll die too Jasper. Get out while you can."

"You're warning me?" Jasper asked.

Bella nodded, "The last person I warned left town, and saved himself, from the destruction of this town. I'm doing the same for you Jasper. I will protect my family at all costs, and if that means destroying the Cullen's than that will be what I'll do. I won't let them come back and destroy the life I have here now. I'm not the weak little human I was in Forks, I'm stronger, and I won't be pushed around anymore."

"What are you Bella?" Jasper asked.

Bella lifted her wrist, "I'm an Enchantress. I have magic, a very powerful amount of magic, more powerful than any witch of nature."

"That's how you fixed the doors and gave me the ring," Jasper commented.

"It was, I can do a lot with my magic," Bella said with a shrug, "Please tell me you're going take my advice and get yourself out of this."

Jasper nodded, "My brother is in Texas, I think I'm going to go visit him."

Bella smiled, "Good, you should get going, I have a feeling Kol is becoming nervous of me being out here for so long."

Jasper smiled, "He loves you."

"I know, it's different to be with him then when I was with Edward. Edward was over protective, possessive, and so dramatic. Kol is different. He's fun to be around. He protects me but he lets me make my own choices. He doesn't try and control every aspect of my life. He doesn't get jealous when I'm with other people, he'll get nervous like he is right now, but he'll never stop me from making my own choices, my own mistakes." Bella said with a smile.

Jasper returned the smile, "It was good to see you have your life together again Bella, I'm sorry we're interrupting it."

"If I'm correct, it would've been Edward that decided to come here," Bella said.

"He's made himself believe that you're being compelled to be here. That you still love him, that you're his mate, and that you belong to him. His emotions are hay wire Bella. He won't give up until he has you, or until you're away from Kol." Jasper said, "If you need my help with anything, this is my number." Jasper handed Bella a small card with his number.

Bella took the card and smiled, she gave Jasper her number, "In case you get into any trouble, you can reach me."

Jasper gave Bella a hug, "Good luck Bella."

"Thanks Jasper," Bella said as Jasper took off into the woods. Bella walked back into the house.

"What did goldilocks want?" Klaus asked as Bella came back into the living room everyone was sitting down, they all seemed to be very calm.

"The usual, sorry I almost ate you at your birthday party," Bella said sitting on Kol's lap again, "I gave him a sunlight ring and told him to leave."

"Why did you warn him?" Sage asked.

"He is a part of the family that left you," Finn said.

"I know, but did any of you notice that Alice isn't his real mate? They're using him, and he doesn't even see it. He deserves a second chance, so I gave it to him," Bella said, "He's leaving, going to Texas I believe."

"Did he tell you anything about the Cullen's?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, he said that Edward's emotions are haywire. He's made himself believe that I'm being compelled to be here, and that I'm still in love with him. Edward believes that I'm his mate and that I belong to him," Bella said.

Kol held Bella tighter to him, "You should just let me kill him."

"I think it might come to that," Bella said, "Jasper mentioned that Edward won't stop until he has me or until I'm away from Kol. I think seeing me with Kol is driving him over the edge, and the other  
Cullen's will follow his decisions because they think that I really am his mate."

"So does this mean that we're having a cold one barbeque," Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Possibly," Bella said.

Jeremy's phone began to ring, "Hello?"

"We lost Elena!" Caroline shrieked through the phone.

"What do you mean you lost Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"We were at the grill keeping an eye on her, she's been acting funny, ever since Bella put that spell on her, but she has been more pleasant. Anyway, Bonnie and I went to the bathroom, and well, when we came back she was talking to this copper haired boy, and then in the blink of an eye she was gone," Caroline said.

"Describe the boy," Bella said knowing Caroline would be able to hear her.

"Copper hair, good looking, very pale, gold yellow eyes," Caroline said, "No heartbeat, no blood, sugary sweet scent."

Bella groaned, "What are the chances Elena is and Masochist, and the spell I put on her just makes her enjoy being in pain? And when Edward read her mind, he must've seen her thoughts, and be using her to help him."

"It does explain why she's been happier, she must enjoy the pain she gets," Jeremy said.

"Great, so Edward took Elena, and I'm willing to bet she went willingly," Bella said.

"What about the Salvatore she was dating, wouldn't he be looking for her," Finn asked.

"Nope, he's still chained in the basement," Klaus said with a smirk, "He's like a mummy."

"Is that the smell from the basement?" Sage asked.

"I was planning on setting him free, but I thought mummifying was a better way to go," Klaus said.

"Guys, we can talk about Stefan after we try and find Elena," Bella said with a sigh, "Edward is hay wire he could kill her or turn her, and I really don't want to deal with a new born Elena."

Everyone groaned, "Because human Elena wasn't enough to deal with," Kol said.

"I'm going to go see if I can catch Edward's scent from the Grill," Bella said.

"I'll go with you," Kol said.

"I'm going to go see what the Cullen's are up to," Klaus said.

"You can't kill them just because you're bored, you have to have somewhat of a reason to do it," Bella said.

Elijah laughed, "I'll go with him Bella, I'm sure the two of us can find a legitimate reason to kill them."

"Finn and I will go search around town to see if anyone's spotted Elena," Sage said.

Bella turned to Seth, Bree, Rebekah and Jeremy, "Stay here, Edward might go after Charlie and Sue, and since Jeremy is still human, he shouldn't be alone."

"I got it, go, we can meet up later," Rebekah said. Everyone left to their destinations, and the hunt began.


	18. Chapter 18: Oops! I'm a vampire

Author's Note

Sorry this took so long to post, it would've been up this morning, but my laptop decided to malfunction. Anyway it's a new chapter! Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella walked into the grill and found the small faint scent of Elena there. Caroline was still there but Bonnie had left as soon as she heard Caroline had notified Bella about the situation.

"I tried following her scent, but I lost it as soon as I left the Grill," Caroline said.

Bella nodded, Kol put his arm around her in reassurance, "We'll find her love she can't really hide from us for long."

"Aww, so cute together," Caroline said as Kol kissed Bella on the cheek.

Bella rolled her eyes at Caroline but smiled, "Kol and I are going to go see if we can track her, if you hear anything tell me Caroline."

Caroline nodded, "I will, but Bella, you should know that we're all tired of Elena. We love the girl but she's too far off the deep end for any of us to help her. I guess what I'm trying to say is that whatever happens we understand."

Bella nodded and intertwined her hand with Kol's and walked out of the Grill.

"I can track her, I just need a map and I'll be able to know where she is," Bella said to Kol. Kol walked with Bella to a grocery store and took her to find a map.

"Will you kill her," Kol asked as Bella paid for the map.

"If I have to I will," Bella said, "That spell was her last chance, I told her that the day I put it on her."

"I don't remember Katherine being this crazy when she was human," Kol said as he slipped his arm around Bella and walked out of the store.

"Katherine was just as crazy, the only difference was she knew to hide it better, and instead of being with the Salvatore brothers while she was human she was with your brothers, if she had acted like this with your brothers, she wouldn't have lived long. She knew to act normal and innocent around your brothers, never pushing the boundaries, Elena does whatever she wants whenever she wants," Bella said, "She's spoiled, bratty and when she doesn't get what she wants she goes crazy and runs off with someone equally spoiled and bratty. Katherine was at least smart enough to turn into a traditional vampire, Elena is going to become a cold one."

"She won't be able to do anything that will harm any of us," Kol reassured Bella.

"She might not, but if she attracts attention to herself, it could bring the Volturi into this, and I really don't want to deal with any of that," Bella said, "It's just, things were becoming so normal, everything was coming into place, and she just had to mess it all up!"

"The Volturi wouldn't dare do anything, they're scared of our family and know better than to go against us," Kol said, "Come on, I want to show you something before you do this spell. A moment of peace."

Bella smiled and let Kol pick her up and run with her. They arrived into a secluded section in the forest. Bella turned to Kol with a confused expression, "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," Kol said as he pulled Bella onto his back and continued to run until he reached the top of a hill where there was a small house. Kol climbed the side of the house and set Bella down on the roof. He pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder as they overlooked the forest.

"This is beautiful, who lives here?" Bella asked.

"No one, I've owned this house for years, it was here before Nik daggered me," Kol said, "It's in great condition, I thought I'd show it to you. No one knows it's here, or that this place even exists. When I would travel, this is where I would come to get away from the world and everyone in it. I want you to be able to come here when everything in this world gets to you, I want you to know that this place is here for you too."

Bella kissed Kol passionately, "I love you Kol."

"I love you too Bella," Kol said as he held Bella tighter to him and kissed her.

Bella's phone began to ring causing her to pull away from Kol, "Hello?"

"Bells!" Seth yelled into the phone frantically, "I need you to come home, we have a bit of a situation. Dammit, no get away from him! I have to Go, come home soon." The line went dead and Bella became frantic thinking of all the different possibilities of what might've happened running through her head. Although she would like to believe that it wouldn't be anything serious, she knew something bad had to happen.

-Page Break-

Rebekah sat back down in the living room with Jeremy as everyone left. Jeremy looked at Rebekah, "This is the end of Elena isn't it? The last straw."

Rebekah nodded, "She has to be stopped Jeremy, Bella will do what she has to."

"I know, but I just hope someone else does it," Jeremy said, "Bella will always think that I hold it against her that she killed Elena, I don't want that."

"Bella knows what she's doing, she wouldn't do anything to Elena without thinking about it first, and if she thinks you're going to hate her she won't do anything she would figure out something else. Bella knows you'd support her on this," Bree said.

"When did Elena get like this," Jeremy said rubbing his face.

"She didn't get what she wanted so she's doing everything she can to make sure she gets what she wants," Rebekah said, "The way she turned out had nothing to do with you."

"Then why does it feel like it?" Jeremy asked.

"Because she was your sister, you couldn't help her anymore Jeremy, she choose this path herself," Seth said. The door to the house opened and the soft click of heels was heard.

"Kids! I'm home," Sue said as she walked into the living room, "Hey kids, how has your day been?"

"Hey mom, you need to stay in the house at all times," Seth said, "There are some things that can happen, and it'd be best if you and Charlie stay indoors."

"Supernatural?" Sue asked as she looked at the four kids. They all nodded simultaneously, "Don't want to know more, just keep us posted on the outcomes I want to know if someone gets hurt. And you four have to listen to what Bella says, she's the only one who can keep a clear head in these type of situations." They nod again and Sue relaxes and heads into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Let's go outside and make sure no one is sneaking around," Seth said, "Bree and I will take the front, you lovebirds can take the back."

They leave to their respected directions. Rebekah walks around the back of the house while Jeremy makes sure that everything seems to be in place. There's a rustling in the woods, a figure steps out in a dark cloak and a matching mask. Jeremy doesn't know what's happening, he sees he has a white oak stake in his hand. Jeremy doesn't think and runs for Rebekah. He reaches her just as the figure is about to stab her as she has her back turned. Jeremy takes the stake for Rebekah, it punctures his heart and he falls to the floor. Rebekah snaps the neck of the figure once she sees Jeremy. She screams out for Seth and Bree. She pulls the stake out and throws it away from Jeremy.

"What happened," Bree asked as she kneeled beside Rebekah beside Jeremy's body.

"He came out of nowhere I didn't smell him, and Jeremy he ahh, he took the stake for me," Rebekah says as she loses the battle and the tears begin to fall, "I gave him my blood this morning, as a precaution in case of the Cullen's did something, he's going to come back. Bella's going to hate me."

"I'm going to call Bella," Seth said as he searches for his phone. He dials Bella's number quickly and waits for her to pick up.

"Bells!" Seth said as Bella answered, "I need you to come home, we have a bit of a situation. Dammit, no get away from him! I have to Go, come home soon." Seth goes to the cloak figure as Bree attempted to take off his mask.

"We have to know who he is," Bree said as she tried to pull down the mask. Seth stopped her again.

"I know, but not here, there might be more out there," Seth said, "Rebekah take Jeremy inside, Bree, take this guy inside also. Take them both to attic, no one ever goes there and my mom won't see them." Rebekah took Jeremy in her arms and ran inside the house going straight to the attic. Bree carried the Mysterious man and followed behind Rebekah. Seth stayed outside and sniffed out the remaining area making sure no one else was outside. He went inside checking on his mom to make sure she was okay. He headed to the attic, he saw Bree tying up the cloaked man. His mask was still on, but his cloak was torn off leaving him in a t-shirt and jeans. Jeremy was lying down his head on Rebekah's lap as she cried for him.

"Is Bella coming?" Bree asked as she finished and stood next to Seth.

"Yes I think she is," Seth said, "Let's figure out who did this."

Seth and Bree walked up the cloak figure and pulled off his mask. They heard Rebekah gasp as she saw who it was and recognized the familiar face.

-Page Break-

"Are we really going to just lurk around their hotel rooms," Klaus asked annoyed that Elijah was keeping him from running inside the rooms and ripping them apart and starting a cold one bon fire.

"We are not savages Nik," Elijah said, "We can hear everything being done and said inside so there isn't a reason to barge in there."

"Fine, but at the first hint of a reason I get to kill them I'm going to barge in there," Klaus said with a smirk, "I always enjoyed taking care of Cold ones."

"Of course you did, they're weaker than us, it's an easy battle," Elijah said as he returned his attention the hotel rooms and heard sobbing.

Klaus groaned, "They weren't even mates, why is she overreacting!"

Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother, "Will you quite down Nik, they might hear you, and then we'll have to talk to them again, and they already got on my nerves as it is."

"Then let me just go in there and find out if they know what sparkles was planning when he took off with Elena," Klaus said.

"No, you'll go in there and kill them," Elijah said, "And we did tell Bella that we wouldn't kill without a reason, and your boredom isn't a good enough reason to go in there and kill them."

"It sure seems like a good enough reason to me," Klaus murmured.

"Listen," Elijah said as they quieted down to listen to what the Cullen's were saying.

"No! We will stand together! We have already been betrayed by Jasper, so we will no matter what stand together as a family!" Carsile yelled at his family.

"It's suicide! She's with the original family Carsile, we won't stand a chance against them," Rosalie argued. Alice continued to sob pathetically in the back ground, "Oh Shut up Alice! You're getting on my nerves, and Jasper isn't here to protect you anymore."

Alice sobered up and stopped her sobbing, "We will survive as long as we stick together I've seen it."

Klaus scoffed, "She hasn't seen anything!"

"We will make it out of this alive and as a family and we will have Bella back with us. Do you understand?!" Carsile yelled at his family.

"Yes," Esme said

"Yes," Rosalie scoffed in annoyance

Emmett and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Can we go in there now and kill them?" Klaus asked Elijah, "They're planning on getting Bella, so I think that's a good enough reason."

"I think this suffices as enough reason, let's go," Elijah said fixing his suit and walking to the door of the hotel room.

-Page Break-

Bella ran into her home and followed the Seth's heartbeat to the attic. Kol staying slightly behind to make sure Sue and Charlie were okay.

Bella stormed into the attic and looked around at everyone, what caught her eye was Damon tied up with a mask beside him along with what looked like a white oak stake.

"What is Damon doing here, and why does Jeremy look unconscious?" Bella asked.

Rebekah began to cry again afraid she was going to lose the relationship she had with Bella because of this.

"I'll explain, I don't think Rebekah is in the right state of mind to explain right now," Bree said.

Bella nodded and motioned for her to continue, Bree gave Bella the replay of everything that had happened so far. Bella looked at Rebekah and hugged her.

"Jeremy chose to drink from you, he knew what would happen if he died, he made his decision to come into this life. I will support him and you in whatever decision he makes. Why don't you take him to his room and shut the curtains, until I can make him a daylight ring and explain this to Charlie and Sue." Bella said to Rebekah.

"Okay Bella," Rebekah said as she she picked Jeremy up and carried him down the stairs. Bella turned to Seth and Bree.

"I need you both to step away from Damon," Bella said as she walked up to Damon. She kneeled down so she was face to face to him. She could feel the magic oozing from him, he had been magically compelled. "Take him to a guest room, he'll be coming around soon." Bella took off the daylight ring and pocketed, she needed to make sure he didn't run away before she could figure out who had compelled him and why. It was going to take a few spells to figure it out, but every witch has their own magic signature so she could be traced.

"We should just kill him already Bells!" Seth said, "He killed Jeremy! He doesn't deserve to live anymore!"

"He deserves to live just like you and I do," Bella yelled to Seth, "He was being magically compelled. Someone wanted Rebekah dead, but didn't want to get their hands dirty so they compelled him and made him come and do it. This isn't his fault he didn't know what he was doing! I'll figure out who's behind this and they'll get the punishment for killing Jeremy, but Damon has nothing to do with this, so please just take him to a guest room while I go explain to our parents what's happening and what to expect, and don't take your eye off of him. He has one mission and that's killing Rebekah, and I will not have someone die in this house anymore! Do you understand?"

Seth nodded and walked up to Bella, he gave her a tight hug. He kissed her forehead sensing the stress Bella was under at the moment, "Everything's going to be alright Bells. I know it's a lot to take in right now, and I know you're stressed, but we'll get through this." Bree walked up to the two and joined their hug.

"I'll make sure he stays put Bella," Bree said with a smile as she grabbed both of Damon's arms and dragged him away. Purposely hitting the wall a few times as she went.

"Sorry for yelling Seth," Bella said with a sheepish smile.

"Hey, that's what little brothers are for," Seth said with a grin, "I'm going to go help Bree she won't be able to handle him on her own."

"Alright," Bella said as she saw Seth leave. She felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist. She smiled as she knew instantly it was Kol. He kissed her neck up to her lips.

"You okay?" Kol asked.

"I will be, but first things first, I have to tell Charlie and Sue about this," Bella said with a sigh, "Care to join me?"

"I won't leave your side," Kol said as he notice something on the floor. He went to pick it up and looked at in his hands. "Is this what I think it is?"

"A White oak stake, only thing that can kill an original, well beside me," Bella said as Kol handed it to her.

"I don't want that anywhere near me," Kol said with disgust as he looked at the stake.

Bella let it up in flames, she watched as it turned to ashes, "I'll pick up the ashes later. I need to go talk to Charlie and Sue."

"Hey Dad, Sue, I think there's something we need to talk about," Bella said as she looked at both her parents. "This is about Jeremy. Someone was compelled to come and kill Rebekah, and Jeremy saw them before Rebekah. They had a white oak stake, and Jeremy took the hit for Rebekah. Jeremy died. The most important thing is that Jeremy had taken some of Rebekah's blood this morning. Jeremy is going to become a vampire. "

"You're telling me that Jeremy died, but he's going to come back a vampire?" Sue asked.

Bella nodded, "He should be waking up soon."

"Who did it!" Charlie said angered.

"It was Damon Salvatore, but dad you have to understand that he was being magically compelled to do this, he had no other choice but to come after Rebekah. He's in one of the guest rooms, I'm going to take the compulsion off and hopefully see who wanted Rebekah dead and why," Bella said, "I know you're probably angry about this and you probably want Damon dead, but he didn't know what he was going to do, he was being used as a pawn he doesn't deserve to die."

"You can't fight compulsion," Kol added, "It's impossible, Finn went through magic compulsion himself, and he didn't remember any of what he was doing. He mentioned it was like sleeping, you don't know what's happening or what you're doing. Damon isn't aware of its surroundings, none of this was his fault."

"Can you fix him?" Sue asked.

Bella nodded, "I'll do it right after I make sure Jeremy has a daylight ring."

Charlie rubbed his face with his hands, "So, out of all the kids living in this house, none of them are human anymore?"

"Not anymore, but Sue's still human," Bella said with a smile.

"What about Elena, is she still human," Charlie asked Bella.

"Well, on the topic of Elena, she kind of ran off with Edward," Bella said with caution, "We were going to find her, but then we heard about Jeremy and we came here instead. I think Elena is planning something with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's."

"I wouldn't worry, we'll figure everything out after we are able to make sure Jeremy is okay," Kol said.

Sue and Charlie sighed at the same time, "You just never seem to run out of trouble do you Bells?" Charlie asked.

Sue laughed, "We understand Bella, and it seems that Jeremy knew the risks when he drank Rebekah's blood, so there isn't anything we can do about it."

"As long as Jeremy is okay with becoming a vampire I don't see a problem with any of this yet," Charlie said as he stood up and left to his room.

Bella looked at Sue, "Is he going to be okay?"

"It's just a lot to take in for him, give him a bit of time and everything will be fine," Sue said, "Why don't you head up stairs and take care of things. I'll finish up with dinner." Bella nodded and stood up Kol stood up behind her and walked with her to Jeremy's room.

"Bella," Jeremy said looking at Bella and Kol as they walked in. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything about drinking blood, it was a precaution in case anything happened today."

Bella smiled and hugged her younger cousin, "You shouldn't be sorry, you took a precaution that was needed, if you hadn't taken it you wouldn't be here right now. I just came to give you a daylight ring before Rebekah takes you out to feed."

"I can't feed from blood bags like you?" Jeremy asked cringing at the thought that he would have to drink from a human.

"You can, but it's always a good precaution to know how to feed from someone just in case you ever need it in the future," Bella said.

"Did you get who ever wanted to kill Rebekah?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, it was Damon Salvatore, he was being magically compelled to come after Rebekah. I haven't figured out why or who, but it wasn't his fault Jeremy, someone was making him do this," Bella said trying to make sure her cousin didn't go after revenge on Damon.

"Are you going to help him?" Jeremy asked.

Bella nodded, "I'll do it right after I spell your ring, and I should mention that Charlie and Sue already know what's happening, and that you're no longer human."

Jeremy sighed, "And about Elena?"

"I told them that she ran off with Edward," Bella said.

"Did you track her yet?" Jeremy asked.

"We were about to, but then we came back here," Kol said.

"What'll happen to Damon?" Rebekah asked

"I'll try to figure out who's compelling him and why," Bella said as she spelled the Swan ring the Jeremy wore, he put the same spells that Bree's ring had. Bella gave her baby cousin a hug, "Be careful."

"I always am," Jeremey said with a smirk as he kissed Bella's cheek and left with Rebekah. Bella turned to Kol and hugged him tightly.

"I could've lost him today," Bella whispered.

"You didn't, that's the important thing Bella," Kol said, "What if after all this mess is over, we leave, we take a little break from this town, just you and me?"

Bella smiled, "Sounds like a perfect idea."

"Good, now let's go deal with the Salvatore," Kol said with a smirk, "I always enjoyed seeing Salvatore's when they're in predicaments."

Bella laughed, "Of course you do, let's go."


	19. Chapter 19: Magically Compelled

Author's Note

Sorry for such a late update! School is over in 2 weeks, so I'll be updating all my stories more often then. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella walked beside Kol to the room Damon was in, she stopped in front of the door and turned to Kol. "I want you to stay outside please. I want to get information out of Damon and having you in there with me won't really help, especially since he's still being compelled."

"No, no way, he can kill you Bella it's dangerous, there is no way you're going in there by yourself," Kol said.

"I can't die Kol," Bella said with a sigh, "I'm going to be fine, can you just go check on your brothers please?"

Kol kissed Bella he pulled away rested his forehead against Bella's, "I swear if he hurts you I'll hurt him."

Bella smiled, "Go check on your brothers, make sure they haven't done something stupid."

"Well do, be safe, don't hesitate to stake him," Kol said as he left quickly. Bella walked into the room.

"You two," Bella said pointing to Seth and Bree, "I need you out I want to do this without an audience, why don't you go check on our parents."

"Come on Bells, we're just here to make sure he doesn't try anything," Seth said.

"No, you're here because you think you have to protect me in case he does something. Now please go check on our parents, Charlie wasn't so happy on the news about Jeremy," Bella said.

"I could see why," Seth muttered, Bree understood Bella wanted to be alone to deal with Damon, she took Seth's arm and led him out. Bella laughed as she heard Seth mutter, "This town just can't cease to be filled with the supernatural."

Bella went to take a look at Damon and noticed he wasn't in good shape, she noticed Bree still had him tied up by the wrists. She quickly ripped the rope off and continued to inspect him. The compulsion on him was strong, and whoever did this was a skilled witch, but not skilled enough, it only took Bella a minute to take off the compulsion. The signature wasn't one she recognized, so she knew this witch was foreign to her. Bella pulled up a chair on the side of the bed, she sat down and put her feet on the bed leaning back in the chair. Damon would be waking up any minute and she wanted to get him answer the questions she had for him.

Bella tapped her foot on the side of the bed becoming impatient as she saw Damon begin to fidget on the bed only a few more minutes and he would be awake.

Damon shoot up from the bed he was breathing heavily and there was sweat all over him. Bella stood up and looked over Damon as he looked around the room trying to gather his surroundings.

"What am I doing here?" Damon asked as he turned to look at Bella. Bella looked him in the eyes wanting to be sure he was okay and the compulsion was completely off.

"You're at my house Damon," Bella said slowly so Damon could understand, "What's the last thing you remember Damon."

"I left after the ball, after you told me to leave," Damon said, "I was doing fine, I had an apartment in Florida, and I was out drinking one night with this really hot girl, and I was enjoying myself, and that's the last thing I remember."

"What day was that?" Bella asked.

"September 12th," Damon answered trying to recollect his thoughts on what had happened.

"Damon, that was a few days ago," Bella said cautiously, if she did things too quickly it could hurt Damon's mind.

"How did I get here?" Damon asked, "I was in Florida, how did I make it all the way back here in Mystic Falls?"

"I don't know how you made it from Florida back to Mystic Falls, but you came to the house a while ago. Damon, you were under magic compulsion. For the last few days you were being controlled by someone, I'm not sure who, but that night you went out you must've ran into a witch and I'm guessing she compelled you to do her dirty work for her," Bella said.

Damon groaned, "What did I do? How much trouble am in?"

"You came to kill Rebekah, but Jeremy stepped in so instead you plunged a white oak stake into Jeremy's heart. Luckily Jeremy had Rebekah's blood in his system, so a few minutes before I came in here, Jeremy awoke to the vampire life," Bella said.

Damon rubbed his face, "Did I really kill Jeremy?"

Bella nodded, "You were compelled to go after Rebekah. Your goal was to plunge the white oak stake into her heart, if Jeremy hadn't stepped in you would've killed Rebekah, and then you would be in the same position Stefan is currently in."

"What did Stefan do?" Damon asked now standing up and pacing. The ideas of what Stefan could've done were running through his mind, and none of them were good.

"He went after Finn," Bella said thinking back to the day, "He staked Finn, if I hadn't gotten there in time Finn would've died, which would've been more of a problem for Stefan."

"Where is Stefan now," Damon asked Bella he was worried for his brother, and what might've happened to him.

"Last I heard he was in Klaus's basement becoming a mummy. It's Klaus's punishment for harming his family. I wouldn't try anything Damon, Klaus will release Stefan sooner or later, but right now Stefan is paying for causing harm to Klaus's family." Bella said knowing Damon would try and rescue his brother.

Damon growled at Bella, "I want my brother back!"

"Your brother had a warning before he staked Finn! I warned him! I told him not to, but he was so infatuated with Elena he didn't listen. He willingly plunged that stake in Finn's heart, he killed Finn Damon. The death of a family member isn't taken lightly by the Mikaelsons!" Bella yelled.

"If he died then why would you say he was alive?" Damon yelled in reply.

Bella sighed, "I did some magic and got him back. Now listen to me Damon, Klaus will release Stefan sooner or later, but don't go and try to get him back it won't work."

"What about Elena," Damon asked now remembering the doppelganger, "What happened to her?"

"I put a spell on her thinking it would help her, but she's gotten out of control. She ran off with a cold one, and we were looking for her before this situation with you and Jeremy happened. She's mentally unstable Damon, her anger and jealousy towards me has finally driven her over the edge. I'm guessing she ran off with Edward so he can turn her. They both have it out for me, Elena wants me gone and Edward wants me away from Kol," Bella said.

Damon didn't reply he began to walk towards the door ready to leave when he walked past a small ray of sunlight, he jumped to the corner of the room and hissed in pain, "Where the hell is my ring!"

"I have it," Bella said showing him the ring briefly before putting it away, "I took it to make sure you wouldn't leave before I'm done."

"Done with what!" Damon hissed in pain again.

"I want to go into your mind, I want to project what you can't remember into my mind so I can figure out who put the magic compulsion on you," Bella said.

"You willingly want to go into my mind?" Damon asked. Bella nodded, "If it means I can get my ring back and get out of here fine let's get this over with."

Bella nodded, "I need you to lie down and close your eyes. You're going to feel a poking in your mind, but it should go away once I'm in." Damon did what he was told and he felt Bella's hand go to his _forehead. _The room was silent until Bella took in a sharp breath as she got in_. _

_Damon was sitting at the bar with a very good looking girl. She was having as much fun with Damon as Damon was having with her. They were approached by a tall blonde, the blonde told the girl to leave, and Damon never noticed the girl had left. The witch sat down next to Damon. _

"_What's your name sweetheart," The witch said running her fingers up and down Damon's arm. _

"_Damon Salvatore cupcake," Damon said with his classic smirk on his face. The conversation continued, but Bella caught when the witch stuck a liquid into Damon's drink. A few minutes later Damon was beginning to sway on his feet. The witch had help from another vampire, a dark haired boy, he didn't look any older than 18. He seemed to be in the same daze as Damon was when he killed Rebekah. _

_They carried Damon into an apartment. The room was dark and the witch spelled Damon. He was meant to go back to Mystic Falls, and Kill Rebekah Mikaelson without anyone finding out. The only problem was Damon didn't come alone. The other boy was sent with him. The witch had tracked down Katherine and had sent the boy to retrieve her. Damon and the boy traveled by foot only stopping to feed and to rest, Damon being older got here quicker than the boy and began his mission. _

Bella stepped back, the witch was working with Katherine and wanted Rebekah dead for a reason, only Damon wasn't told the reason.

"Did you get what you needed," Damon asked rubbing his head, "I feel like I've been mind raped or something."

Bella laughed, and tossed Damon his ring, "I have to get going and find your sidekick, try not to get killed. It would suck to have to go through all the trouble of defending you just so you could prove me wrong." Bella walked to the door but stopped when her hand reached the door knob, she turned back to Damon.

"If Elena comes to you, I would stay away from her Damon," Bella said, "I'm warning you that being around Elena right now means death. Don't put yourself on the road to being killed for some girl who's too unstable to be with anyone." Bella left the room leaving the door opened for Damon to leave, she walked into the kitchen to find her father now there with Bree Seth and Sue.

"I have some business to take care of," Bella said to her family, "I'll be back in a while, if anyone needs me I'll have my phone with me."

"Where are you going?" Seth asked before Charlie could.

"I'm going to go say hello to an old friend," Bella said as she walked away not leaving any room for anyone to question her anymore.

-Page Break-

Bella walked up to the opening of the cave, she saw the dark haired boy with a twitching Katherine in his arms as he tried to get out.

"You can't go anywhere with her, so I really recommend you put her down," Bella said making herself known to the dark haired boy. The boy looked up at her and let out hiss. Bella knew he would do anything to get her out, and that would include trying to kill her. "I don't want to hurt you, but you're going to have to set Katherine down she's not going anywhere."

"I will get her out of here, and you can't stop me," He growled at Bella. Bella stood with confidence ready to fend off any of the boy's attacks.

"I will stop you," Bella stated as a fact, "Katherine is serving out a punishment." Bella took out her phone and set it on the ground, she didn't want it to get broken on what she planned to do next. Bella took a step back in preparation, she looked the boy in the eyes and she took off. She ran into the boy his hold on Katherine loosened and she feel to the ground with a loud thud. Bella was on top of the boy, she quickly worked on removing the compulsion, but it was harder with his constant movement. Bella finally got the compulsion off and the boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Bella got off of him and conjured up a couple blood bags. She threw one to Katherine, and kept the other for the boy. Bella saw him regain his composure as he stood up.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked looking around, his eyes zeroed in on the blood bag in Bella's hands. Bella threw it to him and he caught it instantly ripping it open and drinking.

"I'm Bella," Bella said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Connor," Connor answered, "Do you know where I am?"

"You're in Mystic Falls, what's the last thing you remember?" Bella asked him never letting her guard down in case he got violent.

"Being in a bar in Florida, I was out with a friend of mine, and that's it," Connor said trying to gain back some of his memories.

"When was that?" Bella asked.

"June 12," Connor answered. Bella sighed, this kid lost months of his life because of this witch.

"It's September," Bella said with a sigh of frustration, "You've been magically compelled by a witch to do her dirty work for her."

"What?" Connor asked, "I've been compelled? A vampire can't be compelled."

"Actually a vampire can be compelled with magic and by original vampires," Bella stated, "You were compelled magically by a witch. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I was roaming around, I was recently changed," Connor answered.

"How old are you vampire wise?" Bella asked. Connor looked in thought and after a few minutes he finally answered.

"I was changed in April," Connor answered, "I think it's been 6 months or so."

"You're young, I'm recently changed also," Bella said, "Do you mind if I read your mind to find out what you've been through exactly, just for the months you were under compulsion?"

"Is it going to hurt?" He asked looking a bit scared.

"No, you'll just feel a little poking, but once I'm in you won't feel anything," Bella said. Connor looked at her for a few minutes. He sighed and gave her permission to do what she needed to do. Bella walked up to him and told him to close his eyes. She pressed her hand to his forehead and began. It was the same blonde from the Damon's mind, but this time it was a different vampire who helped carry Connor out. Bella was horrified, once a vampire was done with what the witch needed she would dispose of them. The only good thing Bella got from his mind was the fact that she was able to get a name. Cynthia Handoff.

"Umm, do you know of any place I can stay for a while," Connor asked rubbing his head as Bella finished, "My life is a bit of a mess right now."

"Sure, come on I need to go get home anyhow," Bella said, "Why don't you tell me about what you remember about your human life." Bella and Connor walked out of the cave, Bella made sure that the Cave was closed and that there was no way that Katherine could leave. Being paranoid Bella put an extra spell to alert her when someone went in or out of the cave, she had a feeling this witch wasn't going to give up easily. Bella didn't want to take any risks, this Cynthia wanted Katherine, and there was no way Bella was going to let her have Katherine, there was no idea the kind of havoc these two girls could cause.

"I was born in Washington," Connor began, "A town called Port Angeles, I lived with my mother and father, but when I was young my mom took me and left my dad. She wanted a life with freedom and independence. I settled down in Flagstaff Arizona where my dad was living when I was 17. I was going to high school there when I met this girl. She was a vampire, and I fell in love with her, I thought she loved me too, but she left me after a while. Apparently, a human wasn't good enough to be with a vampire. It was that day that I was in a car accident, I still had some of her blood in my system, so I woke up a vampire. I was able to control my bloodlust enough to finish school, and once I was done I moved to Florida, and I guess you pretty much know the rest."

"Wait, how did you walk out in the sunlight?" Bella asked looking at Connor wondering how someone who became a vampire by accident would get a daylight ring.

"Megan, the vampire I was with, she gave me this ring, it was for protection," Connor said showing Bella the ring he had on.

"She gave you a ring, but she left you?" Bella asked, "It doesn't make a lot of sense, if she knew you were going to be a vampire that could be a reason why she would give you a daylight ring. Do you know who was in the other car when the accident happened?"

"No, it was a hit and run," Connor answered looking at Bella with confusion.

"Sorry to tell you this Connor, but I think your ex-girlfriend purposely killed you," Bella said, "She wanted you to become a vampire, that's why she would give you a daylight ring."

"Are you sure about this?" Connor asked, "It doesn't sound like something she'd do?"

"A lot of vampires do things for their own benefits, I'm guessing you served a purpose to her, but my guess is the witch got to you before she could," Bella said. There was silence between the two, Bella was going over everything he had told her, and that's when it hit her. The similarities between their lived became clear to her. Bella took a deep breath in surprise.

"Something wrong?" Connor asked Bella.

"Not really, it's just that we have a bit of similarities in our lives," Bella said.

"What kind of similarities?" Connor asked.

Bella went on to explain her past to him, she told him about the different creatures she ran into and the way their lives were so similar, "Do you still talk to your parents?"

"No, my mom didn't really care about me after I left, and my dad got too caught up in his work to even care what I did," Connor said.

"My mom was the same, but my dad moved here with me. I live with my dad and Sue, along with Seth my brother, and Bree my little sister," Bella said, "My boyfriend practically lives with me too."

"Your father's okay with that?" Connor asked a bit skeptical.

"It's either he lives with me, or I live with him. Charlie's just happy as long as I'm happy." Bella said, "I don't think he'd mind if you stay with us for a while. I should mention my little brother is a shapeshifter, and my little sister is a vampire, and my boyfriend is an original."

"What are originals again?" Connor asked confused.

"They're the first of our kind," Bella said, "They're the oldest vampires on Earth."

"They're the ones that can compel us right?" Connor asked.

"Right," Bella said.

"I don't mean to impose on you," Connor said, "I can always find a hotel room, and stay there."

Bella sighed, "With what money and what ID? The witch took everything from you making sure if you ever broke her compulsion you'd be lost. Look, my dad knows me, someone needs help I help it's my kryptonite."

"Superman reference?" Connor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Younger brother," Bella said with a shrug, "My dad is a cop, it's in his blood and mine to want to help people, more his, because I've also done some not so helpful stuff."

-Page Break-

Bella got home and walked into the kitchen with Connor right behind her. "Sue Charlie, can I speak with you privately?"

"Sure Bells, who's your friend?" Charlie asked eyeing the boy.

"Well get to that," Bella said, she put a silencing charm around the three of them, "That's Connor, the same witch that compelled Damon compelled him. He's been under her compulsion for months, and he doesn't have anywhere to stay, and I wanted to know if it was alright if he stayed with us for a while. I went into his mind Dad he's harmless. In all honesty, I think he's the male version of me."

"The male version as he too has the same powers as you?" Charlie asked.

"Oh no not that way, his human life resembles mine a lot. Dad the reason he's a vampire was because he dated a vampire and the day she left him he got into a car accident with her blood in her system, and it's my guess she was the one driving the car that hit him. His parents don't really care about him, and I really think he needs this." Bella said.

Charlie sighed, "Guess we have another kid under this roof, but you're explaining this to everyone else."

"Got it dad, what about you Sue, any objections?" Bella asked.

"Not one, go show him his room," Sue said with a smile.

Bella turned to Connor, "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Bella led Connor up the stairs.

"Big house," Connor said looking around as he followed Bella up the stairs.

"My dad won the lottery," Bella said, "My little cousin's room is next to yours he's a recently changed vampire. I should really ask that you not eat my parents."

"I have more control than that, but I swear I won't feed from your parents," Connor said.

Bella nodded, "There are blood bags in the kitchen if you need blood." Bella showed Connor his room. She used magic to give him some clothes that he may need and other things for the bathroom. "Umm, I'll be downstairs if you need anything, and I'll be happy to introduce you to the rest of the people who live in this house. "

Connor nodded, "Thank you for this, I've never had someone be so kind to me, especially since I'm a stranger."

Bella shrugged, "I can be just as mean, but that wasn't my attitude today. I'll let you do what you need to do. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Bella left and walked downstairs, she was going to have to explain this to everyone soon.

**Author's Note**

**I know you might be asking why I would add a new character into the story, and the reason is because he's going to be paired with someone. A lot of the characters have pairs in my mind, so I knew I needed to start introducing their other halves. **


End file.
